Family Portrait
by kittygirl77
Summary: Dangers are ahead of Sakura and Naruto as the twins discover that magic is real. They must fight an organization trying to kill them, deal with a monarchy high school, and other dangers such as love. Follow their adventure into a world of fantasy, friendship, and above all, danger. This is a story about a war. And these kids were just recruited to fight
1. Chapter 1: Running

Family portrait

The unlikely twins Sakura and Naruto, along with their 6-year-old sister must survive after their mother falls in a coma and they are shoved into a world filled with adventure and magic. But dangers are ahead of this family regarding a organization hoping to experiment on them, a monarchy high school, and other dangers such as love. Watch as a rebellious girl faces all odds and battles for survival. This is a story you won't want to miss.

This is them getting to our main plotline, things will really begin after this, I know that I really shouldn't start another story, but it came out of nowhere one day when I was studying for my midterms. It was after I listened to family portrait by Pink that this all bloomed. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy my story! :D

Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Running<p>

* * *

><p>Life was normal for them. Sure they had a rough childhood, but who didn't? They had daddy issues but it was nothing compared to the issues that they were about to be thrown into.<p>

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Sakura, happy birthday Naruto," Kushina, their mother smiled kindly. "I can't believe you guys are already sixteen," there seemed to be fear in her eyes as she said this. Her long magenta colored hair seemed to string down the bed and her bright blue eyes seemed to scan her children for scrapes and bruises. "Sakura, you haven't been fighting again have you?" She rubbed her daughter's cheek.<p>

"No mother, i stopped fighting when dad left, I promised you guys I wouldn't join any gang fights again," Sakura's green eyes looked down in shame. She wanted it all to be in the past, but her mother couldn't stop worrying. But what mother wouldn't worry her daughter would go back? She would come home covered in blood, acting like nothing happened. It wasn't a time she was proud of, she had gone through a rough patch and made everyone suffer because of it.

"Don't worry about us mom, don't look so scared. You just need to focus on getting better," the pink haired girl grinned at her mother lying in the hospital bed.

"You know, it's not a bad thing to ask for help every now and then," her mother said kissing her forehead. Their mother was extremely kind. She always knew how to make things better. For the most part that is. They're mother was sick. Or at least, that's what the doctor's said. She just collapsed one day, a couple months later from when their step father left. They said she had been sick for some time now. But they're mother was the strongest person they knew, how could she get this sick? She couldn't even get up on her own anymore.

"And you need to learn how to take care of yourself more," their mother laughed, patting Naruto's head. The blonde blushed. He had struggled to keep the family together while his twin struggled to find her place. He finally convinced her to quit the gang life 3 years ago, the night their abusive step father left, she had no reason to keep fighting and Naruto could foccus on sports again.

"Jeez mother, I know," Naruto huffed. He was usually hypheractive, but he had been worrying more now that their mother's condition keeps getting worse. They took her to the hospital because it was a common cold she fainted from, but it's been years later and she hasn't gotten any better.

"You look so much like your father," she sighed, pushing back his blonde hair. Naruto blushed at their mother's comment.

"Sissy," a little girl came over to Sakura.

"Hana," Sakura grinned, picking up the little girl. The little girl had her father's white hair, and her mother's bright blue eyes. She was the cutest little girl Sakura had ever seen and her treasure. Sakura loved putting her long hair into pig tails with colored ribbons. Today were blue ribbons. "How's my ladybug doing?" Sakura cuddled her. Hana only giggled at her sister's antics. Sakura caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror. She got her eyes from her mother's twin brother. Her short pink hair was a mixture of her mother and her real fathers hair. Hana and their father were different. Naruto and Sakura's father had died when they were 2. Danyo Haruno was a kind man as well. But he changed after the accident at work and their home was filled fighting 24/7. the violence had to end and their mother finally filed for a divorce when they were 13. They were forever branded as the Haruno family though.

"What are you thinking of?" naruto asked, turning to his older sister.

"Oh nothing," Sakura laughed, bumping into her twin jokingly.

"Wanna fight?" He joked, poking her stomach causing a erruption of laughter.

"Now calm down," their mother laughed.

"Besides your birthday, there was another reason why i called you here," their mother glanced around. "Go close the door Hana," the little girl nodded before running to close the door. "And lock it." Hana looked confused, but clicked the lock anyways.

"I think you guys need to know something important," her mother swallowed audibly. "I was hoping to put it off as soon as possible but you guys can't stay here anymore." Their mother looked old all of a sudden. She looked exhausted, unlike the youthful appearance she usually had, even with her sickness.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura shifted Hana in her arms as the girl jumped on her.

"I know you guys can take care of yourselves, you've been doing it for years," she laughed to herself.

"Mom," Sakura gave a stern look at her. "Explain yourself please."

"I wanted this to be a joyous day. But I know it'll awaken today. It always happens when you're 16 at the latest. I've repressed your guys powers for as long as I can but they're too powerful for me. I can't hold on much longer." Kushina began to mumble to herself, a crazed look in her eyes.

"Mom-" naruto began.

"you're all in danger." her face was serious, and there was an alarmed expression behind her eyes. "You are not to trust anyone who comes to you, you are all on your own for now, there are no allies."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto rubbed his forehead.

"There is more to this world than you know, and you're about to figure it all out soon. But you need to run. Run as far away as possible!" She jumped up. "If you get caught, they'll test on you again. They'll do such horrible things. Inumane things, oh kami, if only i caught onto them before they got ahold of you," She cried.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, she was getting scared. Naruto held her hand reassuringly.

"Even people working here; there's a possibility that they're part of 'The organization'."

"Wait, what organization?" Naruto asked.

"That's what they're called, just, the organization. And they target people special like you, in fact everyone is endanger of them. I don't have much time to explain it sweetie," she grabbed her kid's hands. "You have powers unlike any others. You two are more special than you should be. I wouldn't be surprised if Hana inherited some of my powers as well. But you two especially have them. Your father and I, we were very powerful-."

"Kids! Open the door right now!" there were people banging on the door violently.

"Oh kami they found us," She began to shake. Their eyes widened as they gaped at their mother. "I have already set up a secret account for you guys to run. You need to run quickly. Now that you've hit 16 they're going to pursue you more than they ever have. They want the twin demons."

"Twin demons?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I know this is a lot to take in. But your elements will come out soon. You need to run. There is a safe in the townhouse with all the details you need and all the safe houses i've created. Identities, money, I have it all ready. You won't have me by your side though."

"Mom," Sakura pushed back her hair. She was gasping for air at this point.

"You need to run. Run now. I love you guys so much. No matter what happens though, you can't come back for me. You can't-" her eye lids began to flutter violently. "They're trying to get into my mind. Damnit!" They could almost see chains wrap around her body, invisible to the naked eye. "You will find out what you really are soon enough! You will find that you are not alone in this world. You will find out the world of magic and myths are real," she began to choke just as some officials burst down the door.

"She's falling into a coma!" They shouted and Sakura covered her mouth and turned away. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he caught a glimpse of a nurse shoving something into their mother's arm. A syringe filled with a green liqud. What was that? Naruto wondered as he looked at his twin.

"We need to go," Sakura demanded, grabbing her twin's hand and running out of the hospital as she spotted a man in a black suit staring at them. "Don't you just love this joyous birthday brother?" Sakura laughed.

"Good ol' March 28th," he huffed.

* * *

><p>"Come on, we need to hurry up!" Sakura called out, her light pink hair swaying from her rushed movements as they all jumped into her black SUV.<p>

"What was that all about?" Naruto questioned as they got into the car and locked the doors. "Hana put your seatbelt on!" he shouted.

"We need to all calm down," Sakura let out a deep breathe.

"Agreed," Naruto nodded.

"Do you think mom was saying the truth? Maybe the drugs they put her on was just making her delerious?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno. It doesn't seem all that real. Maybe it was the drugs. But i'm still a bit worried. I could've swore I saw one of the nurses put something suspicious into her..." Naruto rubbed his eyes.

"It was probably just something to calm her nerves," Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. I just have this bad feeling about it." Naruto sighed, staring outside the window. "Hey Sakura. That black car has been following us from the hospital."

"What?" Sakura looked behind her to see a black car following their every move. "I dunno if they're really following us, but let's test the theory out." She turned the car to the right and exited the highway and they suprisingly followed them before disappearing between a couple of cars. "See it was nothing. Let's stop for some food. Home is an hour drive so we might as well get something."

"What do you want Hana?" Naruto asked, craning his neck to see the small girl. Her birthday was in october where she would be turning 7 soon and starting second grade. But her intelect was much higher than her age.

"Pudding!" Hana grinned.

"Of course." Sakura and Naruto laughed as the drove to the supermarket.

* * *

><p>Two months later and it was finally summer for the trio.<p>

"How's mommy?" Hana asked Sakura.

"She's still in a coma. Hey guys, have any of you guys felt like you're being watched?" Sakura asked.

"The other day, i swore i saw someone following me home from school," Naruto shrugged.

"Same here," Sakura shivered. "Let's just go get some summer clothes."

"Sounds like fun," Naruto grinned, picking Hana up causing a her to let out melodic giggles.

"Do you ever think about what mom said a couple of months ago, you know, before she fell into the coma?" Sakura turned to her younger brother.

"Sometimes, it really left an impression," Naruto shivered as he remembered the memory. "Let's just find some clothes for this year," Naruto tried to change the subject.

"Sorry," Sakura laughed as she held up a white dress for Hana. "This is cute," they all laughed.

"That was so much fun!" Hana giggled, pulling down her dress.

"yeah well you guys aren't carrying the bags," Naruto huffed.

"I offered to help!" Sakrua shouted.

"Yeah but look how manly i look," He wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll make all the ladies fall for me."  
>Sakura and Hana laughed at their brother's antics.<p>

"Are you guys the Uzumaki's?" they heard a voice call out to them. They turned around to see a middle aged woman and man in a black and white suit.

"Who's asking?" Sakura put a hand on her hip.

"We work for the government and we just have a few questions about your mother for the three of you," the woman said.

"Well we're a bit busy right now," Sakura huffed.

"Come on, it's just a few questions," The man said. Sakura glared at them, they were walking through alley as a shortcut, which meant no one was nearby. If that wasn't reason enough to trust them, the black and white suits were too familiar.

"We said it's just a few questions!" The woman shouted, running at them and hitting Naruto's pressure points, knocking him out.

"Naruto!" Hana and Sakura shouted.

"The little girl will be next if you don't come with us now," The man grinned. Sakura pushed Hana behind her, staring at her brothers limp body. "So what's it gonna be?"

"No." Sakura glared at them. "I won't let you have any of us. Who are you guys and who do you work for?"

"What, your crazy mother didn't tell you?" they chuckled.

"What did you say?" She roared, anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Sissy," Hana backed away from her.

"How dare you even mention our mother!" They stared at her with worry. She looked down to see rings of electricity rolling off of her in waves. "Leave us alone!" She shouted and the electricty attacked them, making them collapse to the floor, as limp as Naruto.

"What just happened, something zapped me awake," Naruto mumbled tiredly.

"Come on Naruto, we need to go," Sakura said sternly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, wobbling to his feet.

"Mom was right, we have no other option but to run," Sakura laughed shakily to herself.

"The two people from before," Naruto mumbled to himself.

"We need to pack," Sakura shouted as they entered their house. "When mom said we were special, i think she meant it. I conquered up electricity when i felt we were all in danger."

"We can talk about it later, but if you feel like we're in danger, than we need to leave. Go check the safe mom talked about before." Naruto comanded.

"Yes sir," Sakura winked as, walking to the closet of their townhouse. Everyone in the house couldn't help but feel like things were about to become a lot more complicated from here on out.

"Hey sis isn't that the crimson blossom woman?" A boy asked. He was short and stuffing chips down his throat as Sakura carried a box to their SUV.

"The one who dominated all the gangs in town?" another asked.

"Yeah I heard she took out an entire fleet by herself!" one exclaimed. Sakura blushed at the comment, she couldn't believe some people still recognized her in the town.

"Wow how amazing!" Another laughed. At this point she couldn't even keep up with who was saying what; not that she was paying attention to them that much anyway.

"I didn't know Yankees still existed nowadays," she twitched at their comments. Her hand gripping the duffel bag tightly, soon they'd be leaving this place, along with their past.

"Sis," Naruto stared at her, worried she would explode.

"It was a long time ago, I'm different now. Don't worry, your guys safety is still the most important thing to me. My gangster days are long over," Sakura laughed.

"Hey I wanna' fight her, she doesn't seem that tough," one of the older boys sneered.

"What was that!" Sakura growled out, Naruto barely managing to cover her mouth. She sighed. "Lets just get the stuff in the car quickly." They were going to the first safe house on their mother's list. They were gonna have to travel from their home in Arizona to some unknown place in D.C., this was going to be a tough journey. "Guys!" Sakura put her seat belt on, "let's go. Time for some running."

* * *

><p>Me-this is just the prologue, so don't worry a real plot will begin with the next chapter :D Trust me, this is a plot i'm really excited about and i actually planned it all out :D It may take me awhile but i'll do my best! :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Replacement Home

Me- Hi there, looks like i'm re-writing this again I'm sorry! Hopefully this will be my last time. Sorry for taking so long to update also! I've been on vacation, well, i'm still on it. I just found some extra time to be alone right now :D So i hope you will enjoy my story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Temporary Home<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at her hands, letting out a deep breathe. She imagined electricity bouncing around her hands and running up her arms. She opened her eyes as she heard Naruto gasp. Sakura looked down to see she had summoned the bright blue lights in her palm.<p>

"So it's all true," he said in hushed surprise. It disappeared as soon as she lost her concentration though.

"it seems so," She panted, rubbing at the perspiration on her brow.

"We should get a hotel soon. We've been driving for 14 hours straight. We need some food and we should probably change." Sakura sniffed herself.

"Agreed," Naruto's stomach rumbled. So was Naruto special too? Sakura thought. "Have you read mom's letter yet?" He turned the car into a motel.

"Yeah, I read a little. It's more like a book than a letter," Sakura chuckled.

"And what did it say? About, us?" He twitched nervously.

"It mentions something about wizards or elemental users, at least, that's what she calls them," Sakura rubbed her forehead. "I guess I have electricity-"

"Obviously," Naruto snorted.

"And you have wind," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's not as cool," he pouted.

"What about the twin demons?" Hana asked.

"What?" Sakura and Naruto both turned to look at her.

"Well she mentioned it in the hospital," she pouted.

"I haven't gotten that far in the letter yet," Sakura turned away. "I'm going to go get us a room." She left the car.

"Let me see this letter," Naruto looked at the papers. "Hana, you're special too," he gaped.

"Really?" She giggled. "Awesome!"

"Your powers are supposed to be similar to our grandmother's. Or at least, that's what mom wrote. You should be able to move things with your mind one day, and you can speak through our minds, though you won't be able to read more powerful people's minds, and you can alter memories. That power seems so much cooler than mine!" Naruto whined. It seemed like something out of a bad sci-fi movie to me though, Naruto thought. Naruto looked up from his thoughts to see Sakura knocking on the car door.

"We're room 131," She grinned as she wiggled the key in her hand.

I can't remember how long it took us. I believe about 2 day's straight to get there. But we were finally here in D.C. Sakura thought breathlessly. They'd never seen such a beautiful site.

"Let me see the map," Naruto grabbed the paper Sakura was looking at from her lap. The trio was parked outside a supermarket. The map showed red dots all over the country that represented dangerous areas. D.C. was suprisingly the safest area. She listed a bunch of apartments for sale around each of the areas from cheapest to most expensive. "Which one should we try out first?" Naruto asked.

"I think we should go to the one on top of the ramen shop. We all love ramen anyways," Hana shouted.

"Yeah that sounds pretty good to me," Sakura nodded. "Now we just have to find the address then."

"Are we almost there? I don't like traveling," Hana cried as they all got back into the car. Sakura rubbed her back to soothe her nerves. This was the first time she ever traveled afterall.

"Here," Naruto announced.

"Well at least it's close to the supermarket," Sakura grinned as she helped Hana out of her helper seat. The three of them looked at each other warily before entering the store.

"Welcome to ichiraku ramen," an older man cheered.

"Are you Teuchi?" Sakura asked bluntly.

"Y-yes?" the old man looked at us with a confused face.

"We heard that you were renting the upstairs rooms above your store," Sakura smiled kindly.

"Do you mind watching the shop Aoi?" he asked, she nodded at him with a kind smile.

"Now then lets talk a little better in here," he led them into the house directly linked to the store.

"Have you already rented it out?" Sakura asked.

"Well no, but I think you guys are a bit young to be out on your own-" He began.

"Thank you but we have court papers mandating that we are our own guardians. We are looking for a place to rent though," Sakura held up the papers, fake of course.

"Well then, the rent is $600 a month and it's a three bedroom 2 bath apartment," he smiled.

"We'll take it," Sakura nodded.

"Are you sure? You haven't even seen it," he chuckled.

"Well is it in good condition?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it just need some cleaning done to it," He shrugged.

"That sounds good to me," Sakura grinned.

"Also we'd like to know if you guys are hiring," Naruto asked.

"Well we could always use a helping hand, and now that we're going to be neighbors i don't see why not," The old man smiled.

"Thank you very much, we hope you'll take good care of us," the three kids bowed. He only laughed and motioned them to follow him. They exited the building and went up a flight of stairs attached to the building. Once they opened the door they could only see boxes of Styrofoam and dust everywhere.

"D-dirty," the three of them muttered.

"Well it hasn't been used for a while," he laughed at their expressions.

"Thanks gramps," Naruto grinned.

"Well if we want to sleep in a bed tonight we better start cleaning," Sakura laughed. She looked around; it was a pretty nice apartment to be honest. It was homey. There were two bedrooms though. "Hana can stay with me since we're both girls," Sakura offered.

"Actually there are three bedrooms," Teuchi grinned, "Don't you remember me telling you that?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you look up you'll see stairs to the attic," Teuchi offered. "It's just more cleaning though," he sighed sadly. They looked at the spiral staircase that led to the third floor. "It has it's own bathroom though."

"Don't worry we can handle this much, I'll take the attic since the two are you scaredy cats," Sakura laughed at the two.

"But attics are dangerous," Naruto whined.

"Not always, just wait, once I'm done you'll want the bedroom," She grinned.

"Luckily we're in the summer so we have plenty of time to get settled in, thank gramps," Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry about this much; if you're hungry come down for some ramen. But here are some pillows and blankets until we can clean and get furniture for you guys," he offered. "Also, I don't have a problem with you all painting the walls or redecorating, but don't go busting down any walls."

"We understand, thanks," Sakura smiled at the kind man.

"Are we finally home?" Hana asked, as soon as Teuchi left.

"Yeah," Naruto let out a breathe of relief. "Let's wait to clean tomorrow when there's light out," Naruto offered as he looked out the window to see the sun setting.

"Agreed!" Sakura dumped the luggage on the ground and curled up in the middle of the living room. She soon felt two warm bodies press up against either side of her. She smiled to herself, finally we can breathe. But there was no guarantee of safety, but for now, it would be okay to hope for the best. For now, they could call this place home.

* * *

><p>Well i hoped you guys enjoyed it so far. Don't forget to review please! I like any type of critic and input :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to School

Chapter 3: Welcome to School

* * *

><p>About a month and a half later the three finally finished settling in. They cleaned up the place, painted the rooms, and got new furniture for the once bare apartment. It was finally a place they could call 'home'.<p>

"Registered and ready!" Naruto grinned.

"We got a really good school too; one of the top schools in the nation huh?" Sakura nodded in approval. "And I can go visit my cute little Hana at lunch!" She hugged Hana close to her, crooning her.

"S-sakura," she blushed.

"So it seems we have to change our identities after all," She pouted.

"Right, Maya," Naruto snickered.

"I like my name as it is though," Sakura growled.

"Come on, it's fine. Yamoto is my new name, it aint any better," Naruto pouted.

"Shia is a cute name for Hana though," She pouted, turning to their cute little sister who was blushing. She stood up, her short hair tickling my neck. Sakura propped up her glasses, part of her disguise. "We should probably head downstairs to say good morning to gramps and nana," Sakura offered. "Time for our first day of school!"

Teuchi, gramps, was a rather old man. He had crinkles by his eye, forehead, and mouth, yet you could still tell that he was quite handsome when he was young. His wife, Aoi, or Nana, had a streak of orange hair remaining in her long hair and kind green eyes. She was most likely very gorgeous in her youth. As soon as we walked down they smiled kindly at us and waved us to come over.

"Ready for some noodles?" gramps grinned.

"Heck yeah!" Naruto chanted running to grab a bowl.

"Jeez slow down Naruto," Sakura sighed as he chugged bowl after bowl down. But Sakura wasn't any better and it made Hana sigh sadly at the two of them.

"You mean Yamoto?" Hana corrected Sakura.

"Oh, that's right Shia," Sakura smiled.

"Do you guys need a ride to school?" Gramps asked.

"Don't worry about us, we're just gonna take the metro, I'd hate for you to waste any time taking us in this traffic," Naruto laughed.

"Okay," nana nodded. "Make sure you guys have all your books!" She ranted. Just like a mother, the three thought, laughing.

"We have everything, don't worry," Sakura smiled kindly, holding up our book backs. Sakura looked at Shia (Hana) and Yamoto (Naruto). Shia (Hana) was wearing a big, white bow with blue strips on it in her silver hair that she curled for her. She had on a blue sailor dress on with a white tie with the dress. The moment they signed her up for class they sent her a uniform. Though Sakura wanted to dress her up, she was satisfied with doing her hair. She smiled at her like a doting mother and grabbed her hand. "We should head to school now, shouldn't we?" She couldn't wait till she turned 7 in October. But it was only August

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto cheered. The two of them would be Juniors in a new school.

* * *

><p>I looked at what he was wearing. He had on a pair of black jeans and a grey shirt on with light blue stripes. He was trying to not stand out so much like he usually did at school. I had on a pair of black shorts, a white button up with a black vest over it. My thigh high black socks itched my skin lightly with my high top converse covering my feet. I pushed up my glasses; I was going for the punk look since I was as outgoing as Naruto. We needed to blend in. I grabbed Naruto's arm before he turned the other way.<p>

"The bus station in the other way, dummy," I grinned at his peevish look.

"What would I do without you?" he laughed. I sighed, what would he do without me?

"Well let's just get to school," I sighed, getting on the bus, tightly holding onto Hana.

* * *

><p>"And you guys must be Shia's older siblings?" A older woman asked. We were in a nice sized classroom with soft carpeting and a tree on the walls where each branch had the name of a student. A airplane hung from the ceiling and a rainbow was drawn on the walls. There was a cubby for each student's belongings. It was a typical second graders room.<p>

"That's right, Shizune, right?" I asked.

"Yes that's correct, I'm her second grade teacher. It's very nice to meet you, Shia," Shizune said, shaking each of our hands.. She was a young teacher, which surprised me. Shia (hana) hid behind me, tightly holding onto my socks.

"H-Shia, it's okay. Shizune is a nice woman, she's your teacher from now on so behave," I pushed her towards Shizune. Shia gave me one more sad look.

"Can't I just stay with you guys?" she asked.

"No you need your education too! Only good girls who go to school and do well in class get dessert you know," I raised a eyebrow at Shia (Hana).

"Okay," Shia took Shizune's hand shyly and shook it. "I'll be good so please take care of me." I laughed at her behavior.

"Be good sweetie, I'll pick you up after school!" I said, giving Naruto a look and the two of us both kissed her cheek at once.

"Love ya," Naruto grinned, patting Shia's (Hana's) head.

"B-bye," Shia (hana) looked at us leave sadly before turning to the other kids and introducing herself.

"At least it wasn't as bad this year," Naruto laughed as we began to walk to our school. Last year we had to tear Hana off of us to go to school.

"Yeah," I laughed at the memory. The elementary was right by the high school, which was perfect for us. I remember how no one was able to see us off on our first day of second grade. I never wanted Hana to experience such feeling. "So you have your schedule?" I asked, shaking myself out of my memories.

"Yeah, but to think we could get all of the same classes," Naruto laughed.

"Well i'm a good hacker. At least now we can keep an eye out for each other," I winked at him, letting out a sigh. "I just want high school to be over so I can protect H-Shia." I needed to remember the names correctly.

"College is next though," Naruto grinned.

"We are geniuses, I don't think we even need to be here," I pouted. Naruto and I were top of our old school. Although Naruto was a oblivious kid, he was pretty intelligent. The two of us could've graduated by this year if we wanted to.

"Won't it make us stand out more if we didn't go to high school at our age though," Naruto looked at me with a raised eyebrow as we approached the school. It was like a huge castle that was three stories high and looked grand and important. We were walking in the middle of the school where the large courtyard was, trying to figure out where we were. I knew it was suspicious to not be in school at our age, but still. I pouted.

"I know," I turned to Naruto to say smething else when I accidently bumped into someone. Suddenly everyone in the courtyard seemed to shush as I looked around with a confused look. "Sorry man," I looked up to see bright red hair. There was a gorgeous guy in front of me who had black lines of insomnia around his eyes, and a permanent frown. He had a nice build and his face had a boyish, handsome look to it. He had on loose black pants that accented his long legs, a white t-shirt and a red and black jacket. The red on his jacket made his bright red hair stand out even more. To put it simply, I was awe-struck by this red head in front of me. "A-are you ok?" I shook my head, trying to snap out of my lapse of infatuation. He glared at me harshly though.

"I'm fine newbie," he walked past me. What the hell was up with that attitude! I apologized didn't i? I was fuming by his behavior.

"Sa-Maya, calm down, it's not that big of a deal," Naruto laughed nervously.

"I can't believe he didn't beat her up," Someone whisphered.

"I'm surprised she's alive, new or not," someone else scoffed.

"I'm fine, Yamoto, let's just go to class," I growled, trying to ignore everyone's words. I moved to leave when I heard someone scream in pain. Both Naruto and I snapped our head in the direction it came from to see a girl on the ground crying in pain as someone stepped on her hand.

"Watch it scum," The girl on top laughed. "Hey, it's good to see you Ino," the girl snickered.

"Seriously? It's the first day back to school," the girl called Ino cried out.

"So?" she laughed.

"Karin," a voice called out. The girl stepping on 'Ino' removed her foot to look behind her.

"Sasuke," she said.

"it's the first day back, let's not give a bad impression to all the new kids," he smirked. I suddenly felt his eyes lift up and stare into mine. I felt shivers run down my spine as I stared at this stranger. Something seemed off about him, something dangerous. He had on a bright red button up that looked pretty high class, with gold buttons. His pants were black slacks but even they looked expensive. All together he gave off a 'rich boys' aura.

"That's the type of guy we should avoid," Naruto whispered to me.

"But look at what they did to that poor girl on the ground," I growled back. As though answering my thoughts Sasuke spoke up.

"We aren't mean people. For all that are new here- it's best that you learn the rules to this school quickly if you want a safe and fun high school experience, that's all," he grinned and left with the Karin girl tailing him. I ran over to the girl on the ground to help her up.

"Are you alright?" I exclaimed. "what was that girls problem?" I growled.

"Are you new?" she asked, rubbing her sore hand, laughing lightly.

"Yeah?" I put a hand on my hip.

"Well you better listen up then. At this school the rich, powerful, and good looking kids own this school," Ino began.

"Well that's pretty typical isn't it?" I was pretty used to high schools.

"But it's worse than other schools. There is something called the 'king system' here. That Sasuke kid is the 'King'. They do what they want to students or teachers and no one can touch them. They can make a person's life hell for the fun of it. And no matter how corrupt they are, no one can do anything about it. Hence, why they're the kings." Ino concluded.

"Something like that-! that's terrible!" I laughed sadly.

"We can't do anything about it though," Naruto gave me a look. He wanted to do something about it too, but we weren't in the position to.

"I'm sorry, I'm Maya by the way," I introduced myself.

"And I'm Yamoto!" Naruto grinned.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm ino," she grinned. "By the way, you do know that there is a uniform," she looked at our clothes with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, they didn't send us one," I looked at my clothes with a peevish smile.

"here, I'll take you to the office to get them," Ino smiled. "What's your first class by the way?" she asked.

"Oh we have math with Kurnai-sensei," I said.

"Me too, we can go together," Ino offered.

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned.

"No problem," she laughed. "So are you guys related or something?"

"We're twins," we both said at the same time.

"Oh? But you don't look too similar…oh well," she laughed.

"is something wrong?" a teacher asked as we entered the front office.

"They weren't sent uniforms," Ino pointed to the two of us.

"Oh I'm sorry let me go get them for you," she left quickly.

"hey how come the Sasuke kid and the red head didn't have to wear a uniform?" I asked.

"Red hair? You mean Gaara?" Ino's eyes widened. "Because no one wants to mess with him, and Sasuke is king, remember?" Ino sighed. "You have a lot to learn girly."

"S-sorry," I pouted.

"So do any sports?" she asked.

"yes, I mean no. Well I used to do a lot of them. But I'm just trying to live a quiet life now," I shrugged.

"Well that sums up me," ino sighed.

"Why was that Karin girl picking on you by the way?" I aksed.

"Cause I refused to join their crew, my father is a senator of Virginia. But I didn't want to help them," Ino sighed.

"Why is Sasuke king by the way?" I asked as I began to change in the bathroom.

"His father is in congress too, he has a lot of political pull. His mother is owner of a big CEO too so he has her financial pull as well," Ino growled. "I can't believe they are bringing politics into a school," she sighed.

"How do I look?" I asked, stepping out of the stall. I came out wearing almost the same thing I had on this morning. The school uniform consisted of a red skirt, a white button up, a black jacket and a red bow for girls. I had a red tie on though, not wanting to wear a bow.

"The tie, and converse give you a rebel look but you look pretty damn good in the uniform," Ino laughed. I walked out to see Naruto wearing black slacks a white button up shirt and a red tie. Along with a black jacket. Our jackets had our school emblem on it. A flame.

"Looking good," I grinned.

"I hate ties," he whined.

"Get over it," I stuck my tongue out.

"We better head to class if we don't want to be late," Ino exclaimed, grabbing our hands and running down the hallways that were unknown to us. Unknown to us, our future at this school was only going to get more complicated from here on out.

* * *

><p>Me- don't forget to review guys!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbye, My quiet life

Chapter 4: Goodbye, my quiet life

* * *

><p>Gaara was by no means a nice, sociable guy. So when he ran into a girl at school. He was surprised that he couldn't do anything but say a few rude things. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a gorgeous pink hued hair. And the brightest eyes he had ever seen. He tried to shake the image of the girl from his head as he situated himself in his class. The bell rang and he noticed the teacher huffing about something.<p>

"Nice to see you guys decided to come to class," The teacher smirked at three students. It was that mysterious pink haired girl with Ino and the blonde from before. Gaara stared at the group with a bored expression, hiding his interest. He couldn't help but notice that the pink haired girl and the blonde boy had changed their clothes though.

"S-sorry, I was helping them to class," Ino laughed nervously.

"Fine, Ino you'll sit beside Hinata in the back row. Maya, I presume," The pink haired girl looked up at the teacher quickly. "You'll be sitting next to Gaara in the far back corner over there, Yamoto you can sit beside her. Now then, let's begin class shall we?" Kurenai sighed.

There were multiple desks connected to make a long table. Gaara's row consisted of Ino, then Hinata, then Yamoto, the girl from before, and Gaara. The class was pretty big to have five rows of six students.

"From now on your rows will be your groups if we ever have any class assignments, understand?" Kurenai explained.

"You're-" Gaara turned to the pink haired gir with a conflicted expression on his face.

"What?" She turned her head to the side in confusion.

"Never mind," he sighed, turning away from the girl. He noticed the girl huffing and couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. He noticed her bring out a can of ravioli. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow as she pulled a fork out and began eating.

"M-maya, I don't think you can eat in class," the blonde whispered to her. She glared at him.

"I need food now," She growled.

"You just ate," The boy retorted, sighing at her.

"Meh," She shrugged. Gaara noticed the boy eating a bag of chips and actually felt like laughing. "Hypocrite," the pink haired girl muttered. The blonde only shrugged.

"That's life," he grinned.

"Seriously, you're eating from a can of ravioli's?" Gaara smirked, he couldn't help but want to talk to the odd girl. "I don't think I've met someone as interesting as you," he grinned, noticing her cheeks flair up. He couldn't help but feel drawn in by this mysterious girl.

"Well I'll let you guys introduce yourself since it's the first day," Kurenai said. "Now don't be too loud," she sighed as she sat in her desk to read a book.

"Hey guys this is one of my friends, Hinata," Ino introduced.

"Oh, cute," the girl whispered as she saw the shy girl. "Just like Shia!" She had hearts in her eyes as she pounced on the shy girl. "Come on, don't be shy." She grinned wickedly as she poked her cheeks.

"Hey red head come and introduce yourself as well, we'll all be partners from now on!" He noticed her yelling over for him and he sighed.

"Troublesome," he shrugged.

"Ugh, you sound like Shikamaru," Ino sighed.

"Who's that?" Maya asked.

"You'll probably meet him later," Ino shrugged.

"Well I'm Maya," she grinned. And waved at everyone. "This is my twin brother Yamoto, it's nice to meet you guys."

"Believe it!" Yamoto cheered.

"Damn it, if you go on that 'believe it' crap again I'm going to beat you up," Maya growled.

"S-sorry," he shivered, probably remembering a time when he used to say it.

"i-I'm Hinata," the purple haired girl blushed.

"Nice to meet you," Yamoto grinned, hugging her close with one of his arms. She blushed at the contact.

"What about you red head?" Maya asked.

"The name's Gaara, surprised you haven't heard my life story yet," he smirked.

"No need to get cocky, you're not as badass as you think you know?" she laughed at him.

"Sounds like a challenge."

"I'm not challenging you," She shrugged, moving closer to him, "Just sizing you up."

"I've never met a woman-no, anyone who has challenged me like you have," he laughed, his laugh velvety and inviting as he bent his head down closer to hers, making her blush by the proximity. He couldn't help but enjoy the reaction he was getting from her.

"Well then, you better stick with me if you want another perspective of the world." She huffed.

"Maybe I will," he shrugged. Her face immediately turned red at his comment...and how close they were. Their faces were inches apart and their bodies barely brushing one another. He seemed just as surprised that he had gotten so close to someone else.

"U-u-um o-ok." He smirked at how flustered she was getting. He knew that she couldn't resist him and he couldn't help but think it might be entertaining if he used that against her.

"Wow." Ino said wide eyed, "I've never seen you get so heated before Gaara." She grinned at the two of them, as though she had some type of mastermind plan. Gaara looked shocked as he realized that he had never even seen himself get this heated. There was just something different about this Maya girl that was interesting. He stared at her quizzically, he had the urge to keep her by his side.

"W-well, it looks like we're all introduced then," Maya laughed. "I think the bell is going to ring soon so we should probably get our bags." No sooner had she said that had the bell went off. "Damn, does anyone know where Science with Mr. Addison is?" she asked.

"I do," Gaara shrugged. He noticed her face flush and couldn't help but smirk inwardly at how she reacted around him.

"And will you take us there?" she asked. He shrugged and began to walk away. He was going to enjoy his Junior year with this girl. "I'll see you guys later!" Maya waved to Ino and Hinata.

"Wait up!" Yamoto growled, trying to follow the red head.

* * *

><p>Once again, the teacher introduced themselves, their class, and let us introduce ourselves to one another.<p>

"So Gaara, tell us something about you," I asked.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Cause I'm curious about you," I shrugged, blushing as I realized how that sounded. "i-i-I mean as a friend." Nice cover.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like…I like ramen noodles, and you?" I asked.

"I don't hate them," Gaara replied. I smacked my forehead.

"Hey is that girl crazy?" I heard someone whisper loudly.

"What the-?" Naruto looked around with a confused expression, snapping out of his dream world. He wiped the drool from his cheek. "what happened?"

"Seriously, who would want to be near, let alone talk, to that weirdo?" someone else snickered. I glared out at the crowd.

"What the hell?" I growled. They should mind their own business. Gaara sighed and returned to idly twirling his pencil. Right when I finally got him to talk too!

"Hey," someone grabbed my shoulder. "You might know this since you're new but that Gaara guy isn't someone to mess with." I raised an eyebrow at the girls words. "He's dangerous; he's already killed some people supposedly. That's not someone you want to talk to, trust me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why should I trust you? Do you personally know the guy?" I asked.

"N-no," she stuttered.

"Then how do you know he's a bad person?" I sneered and removed her hand from my shoulder. "I'm the type that likes to experience things first hand so I'll tell you if I think he's a bad person or not." I walked away from the girl who stared at me awe struck. "Sorry bout that," I grinned at Gaara. He raised an invisible eyebrow at me.

"Did you listen to anything she said?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Then you should know I'm dangerous. I'm not someone you should mess with girly," he shrugged.

"Hey, that choice is up to me," I grinned.

"I can't tell if you have guts or if you're just oblivious," he chuckled.

"A little of both I think," I giggled. For the first time in the couple of weeks since everything went wrong, I actually felt at ease. "For some reason, I feel really comfortable right now," I grinned.

"Well that's the first time I've given off that kind of effect," he shrugged.

"Well i'm pretty dangerous myself," I explained. "You really shouldn't associate yourself with me."

"Too late for that," he said with his usual dead-panned expression.

"Then we're going to get along just fine," I pushed my hair back. "Hey what's your next class?" I asked.

"It's art," he shrugged. Damn.

"Next?" I asked.

"Technology," he muttered.

"Me too!" I grinned at him. "So we should eat lunch together since we'll be in the same class afterwards!" I cheered, nodding to myself, what a good decision.

"Well you don't seem like the type to be intimidated easily so you'll probably like my friends," he shrugged.

"Yeah if you knew my past then you would know not much can faze me," I grinned.

"You just keep on getting more mysterious," Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at me.

"Well I think you're a lot more mysterious to me," I gave a devilish smile at him and bat my eyes at him. His eyes narrowed and he gave a light smirk at me, making my heart flutter. Yeah, we were flirting. I felt my chests become unbearably suffocated. Like something giddy, painful, yet exciting was bubbling in my chest.

"So are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" I muttered dumbly.

"The bell rang," he snickered at me. "Let's go," he grabbed my arm, making Gaara twitch ever so slightly.

"See you later Gaara," I gave a large smile and walked away.

"So what was that?" Naruto asked as we went down the hallways.

"What was what?" I replied innocently.

"You were being extremely flirty with the school's bad boy," Naruto raised an eyebrow. Even if Naruto knew I could beat any man up, he was still protective. It made me happy to see him protective sometimes. "He seemed pretty interesting though." He shrugged.

"You guys seem like you'd be good friends," I laughed trying to divert the subject.

"Yeah. But that doesn't change the fact that you're into him," he rose his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"S-shut up! I am not! I'm not in the position to be into anyone," I sighed, inwardly kicking myself.

"Maya, even though we're in this situation, doesn't mean you shouldn't still live your life. Don't beat yourself up too much," Naruto gave me a sad look. "Come on, trust your twin, I'm the better half anyway," he grinned. A loud smacking sound echoed in the hallway from me punching him in the face. "Sorry," he whined, rubbing his cheek. The next class I was in was government with Hinata.

"Cute girl!" I cheered, jumping on Hinata.

"M-m-Maya," she blushed.

"Troublesome," a man sighed.

"Huh? Who said that?" I growled. A guy with pineapple hair sighed as he looked over at us.

"It's cause you're making so much noise," he shrugged.

"Huh, who do you think you are?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry for not introducing myself," he sighed. "The name's Shikamaru," I laughed.

"Oh it makes sense now," I laughed, understanding Ino's comment from last period.

"What was that?" He twitched. His dark brown eyes staring me down.

"Nothing," I giggled to myself.

"Shikamaru is the smartest kid in the school," Hinata offered.

"So are we," Naruto and I sneered.

"Oh?" Shikamaru grinned. "Then things might get more interesting." I twitched nervously at his comment. We might be smart, but this guy looks like he's strategist. Someone like this is dangerous…I need to keep an eye on him. "You seem quite rebellious, Maya," he rose an eyebrow.

"I guess you could say that," I shrugged.

"So how are you liking the school so far?" Hinata asked.

"Pretty interesting I guess. The only thing I'm interested in is a certain red head, and of course you guys," I grinned, rubbing Hinata's head. She meeped and ran to Naruto for help.

"Y-Yamoto," She whined, grabbing Naruto's arm. I noticed a light blush accent his face, causing me to grin devilishly. I found something else interesting as well.

"S-sorry Hinata, my sister loves cute things, despite her brute personality," he grinned.

"Whose brute?" I growled, throwing a pencil at Naruto.

"You guys are so funny," Hinata giggled, causing all of us to blush at her bell like laughter. Wait, why was I blushing? Oh, cause she's cute.

"Oh I think I just fell for you," I joked, going on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Don't screw around!" Naruto growled, kicking me down.

"Stingy," I pouted, with a dejected expression.

"Wanna eat lunch with us by the way?" I asked.

"Sure?" Hinata smiled kindly.

"Troublesome, but sure," Shikamaru sighed, as though he was being forced to do something.

"Cool," I grinned, just as the bell rang. "Let's go then," I grabbed Hinata's hand and walked out.

"Hey don't forget us!" Naruto whined behind us. As soon as we were a bit ahead of them I grinned at Hinata.

"It seems you have a thing for my lil bro," her face turned a bright red.

"W-what?" she blushed.

"It's ok I'll help a cute girl like you out. I think he has a thing for you too, I'm his twin after all," I grinned.

"R-really? Who would like me though?" she sighed sadly.

"Are you kidding me? Your cute factor is….it's over 9000!" I laughed. I heard Shikamaru sigh from behind us. I guess that was a bit loud. I looked around the courtyard for a table for us. I found a big one under the tree and ran over. "I hereby claim this our table!" I laughed manically, I was giddy off cuteness. (From Hinata)

"N-not so loud," Hinata blushed.

"Nah its fine," I grinned as I sat down. "INO!" I shouted as I spotted the blonde. She sighed and peevishly made her way towards us.

"Seriously?" She snickered. I looked up to see Gaara walking out of the school and into the courtyard.

"Be right back guys," I grinned and ran towards him dramatically. He flinched as I had my arms wide open. As I was about to jump on him, he put his hand on my head.

"No." I pouted.

"But why not?" I whined, faking tears.

"I have an older sister, the fake tears won't work," he sighed.

"Damn," I scoffed. "Well come join our table! I picked it out myself," I said, a fake southern accent in place.

"Fine, I'll tell my friends to come over as well then," he shrugged and motioned to the people on the other side of the courtyard.

"What is it Gaara? Looking for a fight already?" a blonde haired woman sighed.

"No this woman wants us to sit with her," he shrugged. I grinned at them.

"This woman is Maya," I pinched Gaara, "Don't forget it pal." He only snickered at me, as though I didn't deserve a name.

"Dude she just touched him," a guy with brown hair and red lines on his face exclaimed.

"So?" I put a hand on Gaara's, scowling at the brown haired guy. Gaara stared at it for a moment, until deciding he really didn't mind.

"Interesting," the blonde woman grinned, following me to our table. Her hair was oddly in four different pony tails. But I couldn't help but feel she looked really unique from it.

"Introduction time, I guess?" Naruto laughed. "I'm Yamoto!"

"And I'm Maya," I began.

"And we're twins!" Me and Naruto finished punching fists like a comedy duo.

"Lame," Ino coughed.

"I thought it was pretty cool," Naruto pouted.

"Me too," I sighed.

"Temari," the blonde woman grinned, eyeing Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes remained on Temari for a while, and after looking her up returned to a bored expression and stared at the clouds. "And i'm a senior."

"I'm Kiba," I noticed Ino blush. "Junior."

"And I'm Tenten," a girl with brown buns exclaimed. "Junior as well."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Ino," Ino smiled politely. "I guess I should say that i'm also a junior."

"I'm Shikamaru," he sighed. "Senior."

"H-hinata," she blushed. "J-junior."

"Cute," Temari and Tenten replied.

"I know, right?" I laughed like an old man.

"You're acting like a creepy pedophile Maya," Ino laughed, throwing a tater-tot at me, which I caught with my mouth and ate quickly.

"Thank you very much," I huffed. "So Gaara how was art?" I asked, turning to the man sitting beside me. He shrugged.

"The same as last year I guess," he began to eat at his rice bowl. I stared at him intensely. "What?" he growled.

"Eat this cookie," I handed him one of my cookies me and Hana had made the night before.

"Why?" he raised an invisible eyebrow at me.

"Cause I think it would be epic to see you eat a cookie." I replied swiftly and Temari snickered at me.

"Maya you're so silly," she giggled.

"Do it!" I whined putting the cookie closer to his face.

"No," he turned away from me.

"Puh-lease," I moved closer to him with a seductive look. He seemed to resist for a bit but took the cookie nonetheless. "Thanks!" I giggled. He threw it in his mouth and swallowed it down. "Aww, I wanted to see you nibble on it," I pouted.

"Yamoto stop!" Hinata laughed. I looked up to see him drawing faces in her mashed potatoes. "That's so silly," she giggled.

"Sorry i just wanted to make you laugh again," Naruto grinned.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to throw my trash away. Anybody have some they want me to take?" Hinata asked, still smiling at Naruto.

"Oh here I'm done with mine," Temari said, handing her tray. "Thanks a bunch cutie." Hinata blushed but took the tray nonetheless.

"So how was the cookie?" I asked.

"It wasn't bad."

"My cute little sister baked them with all her heart!" I shouted.

"Yeah she wore a cute apron too!" Naruto added.

"I know," I said, hearts in my eyes, high-fiving Naruto.

"Oh, the pathetic doting siblings appear," Shikimaru snickered.

"Hush up," Naruto growled. "She really was cute."

"Ouch!" I looked up to the voice of Hinata crying out in pain. Naruto jumped up before I could and went running towards the direction of the sounds. The rest of us jumped up and went in the same direction. We came upon a terrible scene. Trash was spilled everywhere and that Karin girl had ahold of Hinata's hair and was pulling it roughly. Hinata had a bright red mark on her cheek, making me growl.

"Hey bitch, aren't you going to apologize?" Karin yelled at her.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you and spilling our trash on you," she cried out.

"Heh, as if an apology could fix this. If an apology fixed things in life then there would be no point of punishments!" she laughed cruelly and poured her drink on her.

"That's enough!" Naruto and I both yelled grabbing Hinata and pulling her away from Karin. I wrenched her hand off of Hinata's hair. "Leave her alone!" we said in perfect unison.

"What the hell?" she growled. "Oh, newbies," she sneered. "Cause you're new, I'm gonna let you get away this time. But unless you want to be seriously injured I'd back away next time." She laughed walking away and back to her table. Naruto held onto the crying Hinata. I glared at the girl's silhouette. I noticed the Sasuke kid from the table give me a creepy look, and wave happily at me. To put it plainly, it creeped me out.

"This time it's personal. Like hell I'd let these assholes rule our lives here!" I growled to myself. "That's it. I'm starting a secret resistance," I sneered. Naruto nodded at me, he also couldn't stand this.

"Well count me in," Temari cheered. "Bout time someone puts them back to reality," everyone in the group nodded.

"We're all in this one Maya, tell us where we should begin," Ino said. Shikamaru only smirked at me. As though he knew this would happen. He made an O with his hands. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"I think I can help with a plan on this one," he grinned. "It might be troublesome, but it's not as troublesome as dealing with them."

"Great, there goes our quiet life," I laughed to myself.

"Interesting things always seem to happen around you, huh?" Gaara said, with his usual stoic face. "First day of school and already rebolting against the system."

"So it seems. Hopefully it won't get too interesting," I sighed. I can't stand out that much, but I can't go along with this king system.

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day Naruto and I went to go pick up Hana. Hinata tagged along to get her little sister Hanabi.<p>

"Hey I heard that this street is haunted," Naruto began, smirking devilishly.

"Okay, what the hell?" I sighed, smacking my forehead.

"It's true! Someone said a young girl from the elementary school ran away and got hit by a car. Her ghost wanders down this road trying to find her toy she lost," Naruto said in a creepy voice.

"W-what," Hinata said, a frightened look on her face.

"Sorry Hinata, Yamoto just likes to joke around," I said, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"I-i-I see her," She cried out, wide eyed. "H-help me!" she screamed trying to run away. I held her in my arms though.

"What is it Hinata? It's ok, it was just a story!" I yelled out trying to wake her up. Then next time she turned around the veins around her eyes had protruded slightly and her white eyes looked almost ghostly.

"No I can see the ghost-oh kami-sama she's going to hurt me," she whimpered.

"Hinata, are you a necromancer?" Naruto asked. I turned to him in surprise. A necromancer? As in the type that can summon the dead? The type in video games?

"I-I think so," She whimpered, "It's a trait that's been in my family for generations. We are born with the power to see ghost, to exorcise them. But I'm scared," she grabbed Naruto's arm. "I just turned 16 in December but I've seen glimpses of ghost since then. But I see her so clearly."

"I won't let anything hurt you," Naruto growled out. "Let's cross the street and walk around the ghost then." We ran quickly across the street before crossing again to go to the entrance of the elementary school. Once we got in Hinata collapsed in Naruto's arms in exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry, you must think I'm crazy," Hinata laughed at herself sadly.

"Trust me sweetie, we believe you," I nodded to her.

"We don't think you're crazy," Naruto said reassuringly.

"Come on, let's go get our siblings," I offered.

"You're right. Please don't tell anybody about this," Hinata begged.

"Don't worry we won't," Naruto grinned patting her head. "Now don't be so worried."

"You'll get wrinkles," I added on.

"Thank you," Hinata smiled to herself as we walked down the school's hallway.

Seems like fate had no intention of allowing us to live a quiet life. But that's fine, I'll accept each and every one of its challenges until I beat fate, I thought to myself as I opened the door to Hana's classroom.

* * *

><p>me- and so the story continues :D Don't forget to review! ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Making Friends

Yamoto-naruto

Maya-Sakura

Shia-Hana

Chapter 5: No Longer Alone

"I can't believe there's others with powers like us," Sakura breathed out, slumping down on the couch.

"I figured there would be more like us, but i didn't think they would be so close," Naruto sighed. "I feel bad for Hinata though, someone like her has to deal with something as scary as ghost," Naruto shivered at the thought.

"Well moving on then; how was your first day of first grade Hana?" Sakura asked, hoping they wouldn't scare her. As soon as Sakura asked she noticed her face flush red. "Oh? Did something happen?"

"I met some really nice people," Hana said.

"Anyone especially nice?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows, causing Hana to giggle.

"A guy name Konohamaru was really nice," she blushed.

"Our little girl is growing up!" Naruto whined. "Wait, I have to meet this punk now!" After that comment, what followed was three kids laughter.

* * *

><p>"Hey Temari, Tenten, and Hinata!" Sakura shouted.<p>

"What is it Maya?" Tenten asked.

"I was wondering what you guys are doing today? School just ended and I wasn't sure if you guys just go home usually?" She smiled at them.

"Well i had nothing planned," Tenten shrugged, the other two nodded in agreement.

"Cool then let's go to the park to play!" She giggled. "I just gotta pick up my little sister." Sakura ran off quickly.

"She sure is a funny girl," Tenten laughed.

"Those twins are wacky for sure," Temari laughed. "But I think they're exactly what we've been needing."

"They're what this damned school needed," Tenten kicked a stone angrily.

"Her brother is cute too," Hinata inputted.

"Oh really?" Tenten wiggled her eyebrows. "What about you Temari?"

"I don't really care, i'm already dating Shikamaru," She shrugged.

"Really? You guys don't really act like it. You don't always sit by each other," Hinata said.

"That's just the way we are," she smiled.

"Sorry guys!" Sakura came back smiling brightly

"Don't worry we didn't wait long anyway. The park is just down the street," Tenten grinned.

"Yay park!" Hana giggled.

"And who are you?" Tenten smiled.

"I'm Shia, their younger sister," she blushed.

"I like your outfit," Temari grinned.

"Thank you," Hana smiled happily.

"She's awfully docile compared to you twins," Temari noted.

"Hey," Sakura pouted.

"Sorry Maya, but within the month we've known you guys. You're nothing but hyper," Tenten laughed.

"Aww come one!" Sakura shouted, laughing at the same time as she followed her new friends to the park to play.

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

Naruto was battling Gaara at a racing game at the arcade.

"We're juniors already, i don't see why you wanted to come the arcade," gaara sighed.

"Seriously dude!" Kiba laughed as he played pacman.

"You guys are all dorks," Shikamaru sighed as he played arcade chess.

"Well what else should we do?" Naruto asked.

"We're gonna leave it up to Yamoto? Oh well this will be interesting," Kiba grinned.

"What ever, hey, when are you gonna ask Ino out?" Naruto asked, grinning like a mad man all the while.

"Hey!" Kiba growled. "Who told you i liked her!" He looked at Gaara.

"You know me," Gaara sighed in his monotone, "I love to gossip."

"It was obvious enough, even for me man," Naruto chuckled.

"Well shut up," Kiba blushed. "And don't tell anybody else."

"Like my sister?" He raised a eyebrow.

"Especially her," Kiba sighed. "I'm just not sure if she likes me yet. The last thing i want is to be rejected again."

"Sorry man," Naruto patted his back.

"Well doesn't matter anyways, let's go get something to eat! I'm starving," Kiba shouted.

"Yeah! Come on Gaara," Naruto grinned at his friend. Now, Naruto had never had a best friend, and neither had Gaara. But the relationship between the two was the closest relationship either of them had with a friend. Gaara even let naruto get away with a few insults. The twins were enjoying their lives here. It was nice to make friends again. People whom they could count on. Sakura didn't have too many friends since people were afraid of her. And Naruto always had superficial friends who wanted to get with his sister. Each of them felt that they could really enjoy their life here.

* * *

><p>Me-sorry it's a short chapter. I ask that you guys review so i know that i'm doing everything right. If anything comes off as odd, feel free to tell me cause i probably won't notice on my own. xP Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: No longer alone

Yamoto-naruto

Maya-Sakura

Shia-Hana

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: No longer alone<p>

* * *

><p>2 months later<p>

It was November, and the family had finally gotten the hang of life at the new school and was slowly enjoying themselves. The rebellion group against the king's rule had yet to make a move but was gradually planning. A hour before school, the group would meet in the courtyard to speak about what was going on around the school and to make plans.

"First things first, we all agree we need a mole," Sakura confirmed.

"I know just the guy too," Kiba grinned at Hinata with his usual toothy grin.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, immediately messaging someone from her phone, "He's been trying to find a way out since the moment he joined."

"You don't mean-" Tenten's face flushed a bright pink.

"Gaara, give me food," Sakura whined, rubbing her growling tummy.

"Here," He handed Sakura a bag of chips and a can of corn. Something about this girl was intriguing and he just couldn't get enough of her. He was even willing to listen to her every will. HIM. The big bad Gaara!

"Yay," Sakura cheered, digging into her food. She leaned in closer to Gaara, being drawn in by his captivating gaze. Gaara was just surprised that he didn't mind physical contact with the pink haired woman. He felt like protecting this seemingly innocent girl who always ate.

"Face it kid, you got a think for the chick," his inner demon chuckled.

"Shut up Shukaku." Gaara hesitated. "But I must have a thing with her if I have these feelings. But how could anyone love me back with the way I am?" That shut Shukaku up.

"So whose gonna be our mole?" Ino asked.

"I'm guessing it's gonna be me," A guy sighed, coming over to their lunch table. He had long brown hair that resembled a girls, and Hinata's ghostly eyes.

"And who might you be?" Sakura asked. She pushed her hair back so Ino could French braid it for her. Within the three months of them being here, including the summer, her hair had already grown a little past her shoulders.

"I'm Neji," he began, glancing at Tenten who blushed and turned away, "I'm Hinata's cousin."

"So why do you want to help us anyway?" Tenten asked, finding her voice, her brown eyes ignoring Neji's pale ones.

"I hate the king system just as much as everyone else does. I only joined in order to protect Hinata so they wouldn't bully her as much. But they started bullying her again so there's no point of me staying in there."

"Do you trust him?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Yes," she replied sternly.

"then so will I," Naruto grinned, grabbing her hand reassuringly. She must've beamed the brightest smile because everyone around her couldn't help but smile along with her.

"So what do you want me to do?" Neji coughed, trying to avoid the fact that someone was flirting with his cousin, and she was flirting back.

"Get as much dirty evidence against the people in the club as possible. We need to humanize them to the public so people won't be afraid of them. To do this we need to prank them, reveal information against them, and divide and conquer. We want to pin the members against each other, that's one of the fastest ways to disband them," Sakura explained, everyone nodding in understanging.

"Wow, you guys should work for the military," Neji grinned, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well then I think that just about finishes this business so let's relax," Naruto exclaimed, stretching his arms. "So what is everyone doing this weekend?"

"Nothing," Gaara, Neji, and Shikamaru said at the same time in the same monotone.

"Wow," Ino smacked her forehead.

"I'm going on a date with this pretty lady," Kiba grinned, grabbing Ino closer to him. It was already known that the two had been flirting a lot lately.

"Are you asking," Ino rose a eyebrow.

"Of course," he laughed.

"Then I guess you have plans," she smiled, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well so are we," Temari grabbed Shikamaru. The two had already been dating since last year.

"Troublesome," He sighed.

"What?" she growled, a slight pout on her lips.

"Kidding woman. No matter how troublesome, if it's with you I wouldn't mind it," he nuzzled her neck.

"AWWW," Ino and Tenten giggled.

"Shut up," Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck with a peevish look on his face.

"Tenten what about you?" Ino asked.

"O-oh? I'm just gonna train at home I guess," she shrugged.

"I wanna come too!" Sakura yelled out.

"you can come train with me on Sunday if you want," Tenten offered.

"Sounds like fun," Sakura grinned.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Hell yeah," she chuckled.

"Well I got to get going. It would be bad if people saw us hanging out together," Neji sighed. "This has got to be the most interesting conversation I've had in a year, how sad." Everyone looked at the guy with pity as he walked away. The girls got up and grabbed Tenten before walking away.

"Be right back boys," Sakura said, to a certain red head.

"okay spill it Tenten," Temari demanded, after getting away from the boys.

"Spill what?" she looked away.

"What's up with you and long haired dude?" Sakura asked. "Don't even try to hide it. We noticed the longing glances between you two, and I almost gagged."

"Okay okay," she sighed. "I asked him out last year, we had been flirting and we both seemed into each other. I just thought since he didn't like embarrassing things that he wouldn't ask me out. But then he joined the fucking king's bullshit club and ignored me. Now that I think of it, he may have been trying to protect me but all I can remember is the pain. I really fell for the guy and here he just left me!" Tenten cried out.

"Shit Tenten I'm sorry," everyone turned to see Neji.

"Wha-?" she was flustered to see the man she had loved.

"You were by our table so I saw them drag you away, I didn't know you still felt that way towards me. Tenten," Neji sighed. "I thought it would be easier if I didn't get involved with you. I had to protect Hinata, I couldn't put you in danger too."

"Shut up and kiss the girl," Sakura growled, kicking him in her direction.

"Is it okay with you?" Neji asked.

"Oh shut up," Tenten laughed, jumping on the guy. The other girls blocked everyone's view so no one could see the controversial couple.

"Well done," Ino grinned pounding knuckles with Temari and Sakura.

"Did you guys plan this?" Hinata gaped.

"Damn straight," Temari shrugged.

"Hinata you're next," Sakura wiggled her eyebrows.

"No leave me out of the games. I want to do it on our own terms. I'll get him by force if I have to," she smiled.

"How daring," Sakura laughed. "I'm gonna go back to the group, you guys done making out?" a eep and a hn made Sakura shrug and walk away as Neji snuck away. "GAARA!" Sakura sang running towards the red headed man.

"What?" he sighed moving away from her wide arms.

"tsk," she pouted. "Don't be like that," she moved closer to him slowly to jump on him. Suddenly something whizzed by their heads, almost hitting Sakura if Gaara hadn't moved her out of the way. "What the-?" she muttered.

"Sorry," The group heard a cold voice laugh. "I just hate seeing something as beautiful as you be near a stray mutt like him," Sasuke approached the group. "So what do you say, want to come join my crew? I'd love a girl like you by my side," he looked Sakura up, a lecherous look in his eyes. He pushed back his pitch black hair locks, his onyx eyes sizing her up. Naruto let out a growl at the way he was looking at his sister.

"Um, I'm good with him," Sakura cuddled into Gaara's arms. "He's much better in bed," She winked, making Sasuke blush.

"Oh I didn't know that you were so outgoing, makes me want you more," he grinned.

"What the hell?" Sakura twitched. "Seriously though, you aren't my type."

"So you like the scum type?" Sasuke scoffed, a haughty look on his face.

"Shut up! Gaara ain't scum!" Sakura growled out. Her skin began to feel electric and her veins were humming. Gaara looked at Sakura in surprise as he noticed small bands of electricity twirl around her arms.

"Maya," Naruto said sternly. She snapped out of her fit of anger.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Want some ramen?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" she giggled grabbing the food and wolfing it down. Sasuke looked at the girl in surprise. She had just completely ignored him.

"Hey," he growled. Stomping his foot down in anger.

"Nom nom nom," Sakura giggled, snuggling into Gaara. She really liked this position.

"I said HEY," Sasuke roared, smacking her food from her hands. "I was talking to you. Do you realize who you're ignoring?"

"Oh shit," Naruto muttered.

"Not good," Ino said, she'd seen what happened to people who took her food. Suddenly a ferocious aura surrounded Sakura and everyone began to feel the hair on the back of their necks raise.

"Someone needs to stop her," Naruto muttered, she still hadn't gotten in control of her powers.

"Sakura," Gaara said sternly, moving her face towards him. Without another word, Gaara kissed Sakura. She seemed to relax in the kiss and a calm aura replaced her ferocious one. The two fell deeper into their kiss and soon Sakura's arm were around Gaara's neck and his hand on her hip. Gaara sucked on her bottom lip gently until Sakura opened her mouth in order to assault his mouth. Sakura tasted of sweet cherries while Gaara's tongue was rough like sand, yet she couldn't get enough of it. Everyone just stared at them wide eyed. For everyone else, it wasn't bliss, just plain awkward.

"Fine, see if I care," Sasuke shrugged, walking away. Gaara finally pulled away from the kiss. Sakura's eyes were hooded in lust as she stared at the man who was making her heart hurt.

"I don't think I'm quite calm yet," she grinned jumping on Gaara and kissing him again.

"Seriously, go find a room," Ino sighed.

"Fine," Sakura wiped the saliva from the side of her lip. "Time for class anyway," She shrugged standing up, grabbing Gaara's hand. "Don't think you can get away from me now," she winked.

"I had no plans of it," he shrugged, pulling her closer.

"Good," she grinned. The two walked hand in hand through the crowded hallways.

"I'll tell you this Maya. I've never felt like this for anyone before and I don't want to share you. I'm a possessive guy, a dangerous one, but I still want you," he said.

"And I'm probably more dangerous, I have many secrets and a past. I'm stubborn and abusive yet I want nothing more than to stay by your side," Sakura laughed to herself.

"Then in that case just become my girl," he shrugged.

"What?" Sakura turned to him in surprise. "You don't even know me."

"You don't know me either, but we both want each other. If it doesn't work then that's just life, but for now, I don't want you out of my sight. I think we found each other for a reason, maybe fate wants us together, we'll just have to find out," his sea foam green eyes were smoldering. Sakura was dumbfounded. She wanted this man so badly. Surely it wouldn't be bad if she trusted this man.

"I'm a bit afraid of relationships," Sakura admitted. "My mother went through a bad one, I'm afraid I don't remember how to love," Sakura sighed sadly.

"I'm the same way. In fact I'm afraid of any type of relationship. But you've opened me up to friends and love in only 3 months. I want to see how interesting life could be with you," Gaara shrugged. "And you made me talk more now than I've ever talked in my life." Sakura laughed at him.

"Then you're just gonna have to be by boyfriend then," she laughed.

"I'd prefer it that way, you can be the girlfriend then," he smirked. The two walked into class hand in hand, making the class point in surprise and fear.

Sakura had a rebellion against the king system, her family to take care of, and she had to protect everyone from the organization. But despite these burdens, she just wanted a moment where she could forget it, in this man's arms. Every girl wants a hero right?

"Let's try to be as discreet as possible," Sakura joked.

"Why, it's better if everyone knows you're mine," he bent her over and kissed her on the lips roughly. "Just a good morning kiss."

"O-ok," she said, following after him to her seat blindly.

* * *

><p>The next day was a special day. Not only was it Friday, but The revolution had finally made it's first move, although small it would still have a big effect. Ino had put a mask on and cut Karin's hair at the salon she usually went to. She came into class the next day with one half of her once flawless hair chopped off. Too say she was pissed was a understatement. But Karin had decided to go with the fact that it was a new image of hers. Though she tried to pass it off as a new image, most people doubted her. Too bad Karin's group caught up to Sakura during the passing of periods. She was so pissed off and she just wanted someone to take it out on. And Sakura had volunteered. She came back to the table at lunch with her hair cut up to her ear where some parts were shorter than others. It had grew out to her shoulders, she was trying to get it as long as her mother's once was.<p>

"Shit Maya," Gaara had growled, running his hand through her hair and on the cut on her cheek where a girl had used her nail.

"What are you talking about. This is part of the plan too, who would like this? Some girl gets a bad haircut so she takes it out on someone else? Heh," she grinned. "Something as pathetic as this won't faze me."

"I thought you want to grow your hair out like moms?" Naruto had blurted out.

"your mother?" Gaara asked.

"Yamoto, shut up," Sakura glared at Naruto.

"S-sorry," Naruto looked away.

"Maya-"Ino began.

"Hey don't. I like this new look anyway," Sakura grinned. "Gives me a more sexy look ne?" Sakura batted her eyes at Gaara.

"Hn," he shrugged, making Sakura twitch.

"Doesn't matter," Sakura stuck her tongue out at him playfully. She really wished that the two of them could have a normal relationship. But she had other obligations.

"Hey did you guys see Karin's haircut?" A girl giggled, passing our table.

"Yeah, makes her seem like everyone else right? Even rich girls can have a bad haircut," the other laughed. Sakura grinned.

"It's working," she turned to everyone with a bright smile. "We will surely make this a enjoyable high school."

"You truly are amazing," Ino laughed.

"hey I heard that Gaara has become more sociable," Sakura's ears perked at the sound of Gaara's name. Lunch was a little more noisy today than usual.

"Maybe he'll finally accept a girls confession without hurting them!" Another suggested. To say this pissed Sakura off would be a understatement cause she picked Gaara up, and made him stand on the table with her.

"HEY LADIES, HE'S TAKEN!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs and smashed her lips up against Gaara's.

"What the hell?" she heard, but right now, with Gaara on her, she really didn't give a damn.

"Hey Gaara, wanna meet my little sister?" Sakura asked, stepping off the table.

"hn, kids don't mix well with me," Gaara sighed. "They are usually scared of me," he shrugged.

"Don't worry, Shia isn't easily frightened," Sakura grinned.

"Then sure, but I'd be worried if I were you," Gaara sighed, grabbing Sakura's hand possessively as he noticed a couple men staring at her lecherously. Her action with him had given others naughty thoughts. Gaara gave the group of men a haughty look as he pulled Sakura closer. "I know a shortcut." The two of them wobbled down a broken path towards the elementary school.

"My sister really is adorable!" Sakura doted.

"You already said that," Gaara said in his usual monotone. "I noticed something the other day by the way," he began.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"You created electricity," he shrugged. She turned to him in shock.

"What?" she asked, this was bad. She had already been found out.

"Don't worry it wasn't that noticeable so nobody else saw," he shrugged. Sakura backed up in fear. "Sakura, there's no need to be afraid of it. I'm not gonna tell anyone if that's what you're worried about." Sakura let out a yelp as she fell backwards from a rock. She was heading towards a bunch of shattered glass.  
>"Maya!" Gaara shouted out and suddenly she was being protectivley wrapped by sand.<br>"What the?" Sakura touched the smooth sand that held her.  
>"It's my power. What's with that dumbfounded look?" Gaara scoffed. "You thought you were the only one?"<br>Sakura got up and rubbed her forehead.  
>"Sorry if it scares you," he turned away from her.<br>"It's not that Gaara. I just want to confirm some things," She smiled brightly, grabbing his hand. "I have a feeling that we're not the ones in this school who are," she hesitated, "Special."

"No I can feel a couple of life sources that are different that normal humans, I just can't clarify who they are," Gaara shrugged.

"That's pretty cool. I wish I could do that," Sakura pouted.

"You probably can, you just haven't learned to control your abilities," he shrugged.

"Neither have you." Sakura glared. He only shrugged though, making Sakura roll her eyes. "Why don't we explore the school grounds a bit more?" Sakura asked. "I have a feeling it has a few more secret I'd like to explore," she grinned.

"Like I said before, things are so much more interesting with you," he leaned down and kissed Sakura, making her blush cutely.

"W-well, let's go explore!" Sakura said. Looks like we're not the only ones here with powers, Sakura thought. There has a to be a reason behind this though…"I guess we're no longer alone," Sakura mumbled to herself, staring out at the forest ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Me-the plot thickens? Don't forget to reviewwwww<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The truth is revealed

Yamoto-naruto

Maya-Sakura

Shia-Hana

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The truth is revealed<p>

* * *

><p>"W-well, let's go explore!" Sakura said. Shuffling away from Gaara, but grabbing his hand. "By the way do you know where Tenten is? I didn't see her at lunch…" Gaara only shrugged. The two began to walk down the broken passage. Sakura took this chance to glance at him discreetly. His angular face was thin but rounded and created a masculine yet baby faced look. His eyes were a light shade of blue at the moment compared to their usual sea foam green. They were surrounded by black smudge due to insomnia which added to his mysteriousness. His red love kanji carved in his forehead was making Sakura curious, but she didn't dare ask. She was already smitten with this handsome man.<p>

"Well that might answer your question," Gaara pointed ahead of the two, snapping Sakura from her daze. They were in the forest between the two schools and it appeared as though there was a small clearing where a girl stood.

"Oh there she is, what is she doing over there?" Sakura asked, getting closer. Once the two got closer they noticed Tenten was throwing knives. Well it appeared like that. But they weren't really being thrown; they were floating in midair and hitting their targets. "No way!" Sakura accidentally yelled out.

"What the-?" Tenten tripped, and all the weapons fell from the air.

"Are you ok?" Sakura got closer to help her.

"M-Maya?" Tenten stared at her wide eyed. "You didn't see me did you?"

"Sorry," Sakura nodded in confirmation.

"Please don't tell anyone! They'd think I'm a freak," Tenten furrowed her eyebrows.

"We don't think you're a freak," Sakura helped Tenten stand up. "I think there's something suspicious going on around here. Do you mind coming over to my place after school?" Sakura asked.

"S-sure?" Tenten said, a perplexed expression on her face.

"So what exactly can you do? Just levitate things?" Sakura asked, helping her gather the weapons.

"Only weapons," Tenten shrugged.

"But can't everything be used as a weapon?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I thought, but I can only do knives, kunai, maces, axes, you know- stuff like that." Tenten shrugged.

"That's really cool," Sakura grinned, causing Tenten to blush.  
>"Thank you. That's the first time someone said that to me. Someone saw my powers before and only called me a monster," Tenten looked away with an ashamed look.<p>

"Well they're all idiots, anyone can see you're human," Sakura growled. "Your powers only make you a more amazing person." Tenten laughed sadly.

"Thank you, Maya." Tenten hugged Sakura.

"We should head back to class," Gaara said, looking away from the girls.

"Ok," Tenten smiled brightly at Sakura. The three began to walk back to the lunch table. It was Gaara's turn to look at Sakura (Maya) this time. He couldn't help but notice the speckles of blue and gold her her bright green eyes. And he found her light pink hair endearing. Her face was pale and looked soft to touch. Her cheekbones were high speckled with a pink tinge to it. He felt a feeling of annoyance pass over him as he stared at her crudely cut hair. But his gaze soon landed on her lips. They were tinged a peachy color and looked large and lucious. He really wanted to kiss her now. "Gaara?" Sakura smiled at him.  
>"Hn?"<br>"You are about to run into a tree," She giggled, pulling on his hand.

* * *

><p>Once they got back to the lunch table Sakura pulled Naruto and Hinata away from the table.<p>

"I invited Tenten and Gaara to our house after school. Hinata we're going to need you as well," Sakura said. Naruto caught on immediately. After all, they are twins.

"You don't mean-?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Then we need to invite Kiba and Ino as well."

"Really?" Sakura gaped.

"Invite everyone, Maya," Gaara said coming over to us.

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura asked, surprised that he had overheard them.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Wow," Naruto gaped, surprise written on his face.

"Hey everyone, we need you at our house after school. There's something important we need to talk about that we can't discuss in public or at school." Sakura said.

"Can you invite Neji as well?" Naruto asked Tenten. She nodded slowly at him.

"Ok?" everyone shrugged to Sakura.

"I don't really have anything going after school anyway," Temari said, everyone agreed.

"Thanks," Naruto grinned at the group.

"This'll be pretty interesting," Sakura laughed. Just as she said that the bell rang, signaling the next period.

* * *

><p>After school<p>

"So what is it we need to talk about?" Ino asked, as everyone walked into their apartment.

"Go ahead and go to the living room and get situated," Naruto explained.

"You're all in danger," Sakura began, locking the door.

"Cause we're going against the king's system?" Kiba asked, as everyone sat down and got situated.

"Something bigger than that," Sakura grabbed her sister. "Do you mind getting some snacks?"

"Sure," Hana nodded.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled kindly.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean we're in danger, Maya?" Hinata asked, a serious look on her face.

"Well first off, we want to know if we can trust you. Naruto and I have gotten to know each and every one of you and we feel like family already. But I need to know that if one of us were in severe danger that you'd be willing to go as far as to risk your own life. Answer carefully, this is a very serious question," Sakura explained.

"Of course we're willing to risk our lives Maya," Shikamaru scoffed. "All of us are against the king's system, they're powerful enough to destroy our lives with their influence and hide our murders with their families' power."

"Exactly, we already knew the consequences of joining the rebellion!" Temari added.

"Okay then, but this is more dangerous than that," Naruto said, "But you guys don't have much of a choice of joining or hiding from this."

"I'm confused," Tenten sighed, rubbing her forehead. Everyone nodded their head in agreement with her.

"Naruto," Sakura began, looking over to her brother.

"Yeah I think we should tell them. They're not normal people either," Naruto nodded.

"Wait, you keep saying Naruto, who's Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Heh, that would be me," Naruto grinned.

"And I'm Sakura," Sakura flashed a sad smile.

"Wait, what's going on?" Gaara asked, a confused look on his face which appeared out of place.

"Sorry," Sakura sighed. "We are in hiding, hence the alias."

"We are running, or rather hiding from something called the 'organization'." Naruto continued. Hana walked into the room, handing snacks to everyone and coming to lie in Sakura's arms. Everyone was situated on the couch while others were sitting on the ground where there was more room. Sakura and hana were on the couch chair cuddling next to one another. Naruto was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Hinata. While Gaara stood next to his sister on the other side on the couch. His eyes were locked with Sakura's.

"The organization tracks down people who are special, capture them, and tests on them." Sakura explained. A couple of girls covered their mouth in surprise.

"And why would they be after us?" Tenten asked, everyone nodded in agreement once again. Sakura chuckled.

"Are you guys kidding me? You're going to hide it, even now?" Sakura raised her hand and electricity surrounded it. "You're not the only ones who are special." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Don't hide it guys. We're all the same here." Naruto sighed.

"Seriously. I think there might be something up with all of us. I think there is a possibility that people like us are attracted to one another. Like moths to a flame or wolves. You know, how wolves can always find their packs no matter where they are? I think we're the same way," Sakura shrugged putting her hand to her forehead in confusion. "It's the only logical explanation I can think of as to why so many of us have gathered in one place."

"So you're saying that people who are special are fighting in some kind of underground war against this 'organization'?" Ino asked.

"Correct, we've already been attacked by them when trying to escape our old town," Sakura said.

"So let me get this straight. Your name is Sakura, Maya?" Sakura nodded, "And you're Naruto, Yamoto?" Naruto nodded. "And anyone who has special powers is being tracked down by the organization who wants to either kill or test on us?" Temari concluded.

"That about sums it up," Naruto shrugged.

"I can't believe this," Ino sighed.

"Why? You have special powers too, isn't that crazy enough to believe our story?" Naruto said.

"What do you mean, no I don't!" Ino glared at him.

"Listen, we're all the same here, there's no point trying to hide it. If anything, we need to open up to everyone." Naruto explained.  
>"I know how difficult it is to believe all of this. I didn't believe even of this a couple of months ago. Our mother warned us about our powers before-before she fell into a coma. Now we didn't believe her but then we were attacked and we were suddenly forced to believe in magic and stuff like that," Sakura sighed.<br>"We aren't being attacked by them right now, but when I noticed so many of the people around us had powers, I became a little worried. You guys are important friends to us; you deserved to know what we know. You deserved the truth." Sakura concluded.

"My name is actually Hana too!" Hana cheered, smiling brightly.

"You're so cute!" Sakura giggled, snuggling the small girl. "And my glasses are fake by the way."  
>"Yeah, they made you look smart though," Naruto sighed.<p>

"I don't just have to look it," Sakura glared.

"I believe you guys," Gaara said, walking over to Sakura. "I'm special as well." He shrugged as sand came from a pouch on his belt and surround the couch.

"Nice control," Sakura whistled.

"Thanks," he shrugged as the sand retreated to his pouch.

"Since we're all opening up, I see ghosts," Hinata blushed.

"So you're a necromancer?" Shikamaru asked.

"I-I guess. I'm not powerful enough that I can summon them though," she blushed.

"That's an interesting power, you might be able to harness your skill and make ghosts do what you want if you tried hard enough," Shikamaru offered.

"R-really?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Of course," Neji scoffed. "Our family heritage traces further back though. We can control a person's spiritual energy if we focus our spiritual energy hard enough. A human has multiple areas in their body that harness spiritual energy; if you're strong enough you can shut a living person's body down and leave it useless for a while."

"Wow," Ino's eyes widened.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed and his shadow grew and absorbed everyone in the group. He moved his hand up and everyone else's hand followed. "This is my skill. I'm more of a brains person though." He released their shadows soon after.

"I can control weapons," Tenten blushed.

"Still think it's cool," Sakura grinned.

"So you must be a psychokinetic," Shikamaru said.

"I guess so," Tenten shrugged, not used to hearing a label to her ability.

"I'm a wind user," Temari said. "I can control it with my fans and make it whip out and attack someone." She pulled out a small fan from her belt loop.

"I'm a wind user too!" Naruto grinned. "But my demon mainly enhances my strength and stamina; you know that kind of stuff. But I can condense the wind into a small ball."

"That's almost impossible though," Temari's eyes widened. "I think you're probably the only one who could do that. Condensing wind-that's only capable for a few users."

"Wait, did you say demon?" Tenten asked, causing everyone's attention to foccus on Naruto.

"Yeah, we have a demon in us," Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara said at the same time.

"Our demon is split in half though, Sakura has some of the power so she can use it, but I mainly inherited it, along with the demon's consciousness," Naruto shrugged.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "I didn't know you had the consciousness."

"Yeah, but my magic is weaker than yours so we're pretty even in power. But you're probably stronger in some aspect," Naruto grinned.

"Yah, sounds about right," Sakura said, an egotistical look on her face.

"Oh don't make her pride any bigger," Ino sighed.

"meh," Sakura stuck her tongue out at them. "We just found out about our demon powers though. It was in our mothers journal. I was suprised to hear about it too."

"I had mine since birth," Gaara shrugged. "Not much else to say."

"This is just so much to handle," Ino rubbed her forehead.

"What's your skill?" Tenten asked.

"I can transfer my soul into another's and take over their body," she blushed, looking ashamed of herself as she glanced around nervously.

"Well that's cool!" Kiba grinned, hugging her closer to him. "I'm not sure if you can call it a power or anything but my family has been paired with a wolf and that becomes their familiar. Mine is Akamaru, you've all seen him with me," the dog poked out from his jacket. "He can get bigger, but we fight side by side. My family is more in tune with their animalistic side," he shrugged. "But we are also in tune with nature due to our animalistic side. When I activate my power, i can control earth and rocks a bit. But i'm not that powerful yet."

"So you're a dog?" Naruto grinned.

"Shut up," Kiba scowled.

"Joking," Naruto laughed, throwing his hands up.

"Yeah yeah," Kiba rolled his eyes, pulling Ino closer to him.

"I'm an esper. I can erase people's memories, but I'm not that strong yet," Hana said sadly.

"You don't need to be. We'll be strong for you," Sakura cuddled her sister. "You've been looking really tired lately though; you haven't been using your powers have you?" Sakura gave Hana a concerned look.

"Yes I have," She looked down with a ashamed look.  
>"Doing what?" Naruto asked, shifting in his seat.<p>

"I've created a mental shield around our area of living, our pathway to school, and the schools." Hana admitted. "That way if anyone from the organization goes in, they won't even notice you guys if you walked by."

"That's amazing," Shikamaru admitted.

"That'll destroy you Hana, don't waste too much energy!" Sakura said, a worried expression on her face.

"A-actually I've been using your energy to power this. Since Naruto-nii and Sakura-nee have so much spiritual energy from the demon, I've been using the excess powers." She cried out. "I'm sorry." Sakura held her tighter.  
>"So it's not taking a lot out of you?" she asked.<p>

"Not that much. I just wasn't used to keeping up a barrier so it's taking a bit out of me but it just makes me tired. It's not using much of my energy after all. Are you mad?" she asked.

"No I'm proud of you. I must admit that you're absolutely amazing. Use our energy as much as you need. I'll give you it all if it can help." Sakura grinned.

"You're still a kid, we want you to enjoy your life still," Naruto laughed, rubbing her head.

"Thank you," Hana sniffed, snuggling into Sakura's chest. "Onee-chan." Sakura smiled and rubbed her back. Sakura shushed her and rocked the small girl slowly.  
>"I didn't even realize that you had access to your power Hana," Naruto sighed.<br>"I think all the excess power from your demons awoke my power," she blushed. Naruto and Sakura nodded to their younger sister.  
>"Actually I have a question, when did you guys notice your powers?" Naruto asked.<p>

"About when I turned 16," Tenten shrugged, everyone nodding in agreement.

"I had mine since I was 12, but some people's powers just awaken earlier than others," Shikamaru shrugged. "I think Hana's awoke because of your excess energy and powers," he looked at the twins.

"that's what i figured," Hana nodded. Sakura twirled her hand in her short hair during their conversations.

"So what do we do now?" Ino asked.

"Nothing really, I just thought we all needed to open up to each other. This just means that we're closer and more aware," Sakura shrugged. "And I'm glad you know our real names now. But you can't call us our real names in public. We can't be noticed."

"We understand," Temari nodded.

"So we don't really need to do anything about the information we just got?" Tenten laughed.

"Pretty much. You shouldn't tell anybody about it either. It'll endanger them and yourself," Sakura explained.

"So why hasn't anyone found out about this organization? They kidnap children don't they," Temari asked.

"Our mother told us, wrote to us, that they have politicians and financial people on their side. They have moles planted all over our politics and our business worlds, as well as scientific. So now that you know. They're worse than anything we might have to face," Sakura concluded.

"I'm hungry," Naruto pouted.

"We can eat ramen later," Sakura glared, even though her stomach was growling as well.

"So should we try to practice our powers? You know, train together just in case?" Temari asked.

"We could do it at my place? I have a huge clearing behind my house that I use to train in. we could train every Sunday," Tenten offered.

"That could work," Ino smiled. "I'd like to know more about my powers anyway."

"I'm a bit worried about what you said though," Shikamaru turned to Sakura.  
>"What do you mean?" she asked.<p>

"About people with powers being drawn to one another. That means there might be others around us who are unaware of the danger they might be in." Shikamaru sighed.

"We can't do much about it though. We found out about you guys by coincidence. We have to rely on that." Sakura explained.

"Well let's not stick on this serious topic for too long. We're still young kids after all," Ino grinned. "Things will be fine. If they're not, then we'll take care of it then. For now, let's eat. I'm starving!" Ino joked.

"Sounds good to me," Temari laughed as the group shuffled downstairs to the ramen shop.

* * *

><p>Half a year later there were only 3 more months left of school<p>

"So what's next?" Naruto asked, turning to their groups' leader. The group was at their usual hangout, the ramen shop. The place had been closed 20 minutes ago and were conducting their usual meeting.

"We need to prank them again; the member of the king's group has dropped by at least half already. Now we're hitting the more powerful ones. This won't be easy guys," Sakura grinned deviously, leaning into her partner.

"Nothing we've been through has been easy," Gaara said, kissing her neck lightly. Sakura crooned back at her partners show of affection.

"But we can do it," Naruto concluded.

"Let's just start with the plan. Shika, got the blueprints?" Temari asked, leaning on her boyfriend.

"We've been working on this plan for over a half a year. There's no way it won't work," Neji said.

"We have enough dirt on them to send them to jail," Tenten scoffed, snuggling into Neji.

"We shouldn't have to resort to that unless it's a last resort. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves," Sakura said.

"Agreed," Shikamaru shrugged.

"So we just need to begin offing them," Ino grinned. "We've already spread quite a few rumors about them so the members are being pinned against one another."

"Any causalities lately?" Sakura asked.

"One- Karin got some girls to beat up some guy who wouldn't sleep with her. They also made his girlfriend move to another school. This happened in one week," Ino sighed.

"Despicable. Some people don't deserve power," She sighed.

"We can't do anything about that now," Temari said sadly.

"There's also talk about how Suigetsu got ahold of another woman," Ino shivered.

"We need to get him arrested that's for sure. He's way too dangerous," Sakura said.

"Jugo doesn't seem like a bad guy though," Hinata noted, "I think he can return to society smoothly."

"Our goal this year is to officially shut them down!" Sakura grinned.

"To the termination of the damned king's rule!" Naruto chanted, holding up his bowl of ramen and everyone joined into the cheer.

"TO THE TERMINATION OF THE KING'S RULE!" everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review guys<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Going out

Maya=Sakura

Yamoto=Naruto

Shia=Hana

Now then, let's begin!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Going out<p>

* * *

><p>January 5th<p>

"So I was thinking, since the plan has already been situated and all, we should do something for ourselves," Sakura began, twitching nervously.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked, interlocking his hand with Sakura's. He knew what she was hinting at, but he loved watching the independent woman get nervous.

"Well, we haven't gone out on a date in awhile so I figured we should go out tonight," Sakura shrugged. The two were walking to Hana's school to pick her up.

"I figured you would say that, I actually have something planned for tomorrow," Gaara said, holding the door open for her.

"Oh what is it?" Sakura asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I have four tickets to the renaissance festival," he shrugged.

"No way! I've wanted to go!" Sakura giggled.

"I know-you've been talking about it for a month. I got the hint." Gaara rolled his eyes as Sakura gave him a coy grin before opening the door to Hana's classroom.

"Shizune!" Sakura called out as she entered the classroom.

"Oh Maya," Shizune beamed. "Here with your boyfriend again," She winked.

"Haha yeah, where's Shia?" Sakura asked, chuckling lightly.

"She should be playing outside with her friend. Konohamaru and Shia have gotten rather close lately. It's funny. Shia is so shy yet Konohamaru is the typical loud mouth of the group," Shizune chuckled, brushing back her short brown hair.

"Typical loud mouth?" Naruto chuckled as he entered the room. "Sorry it took me so long, I was helping Hinata out with her teacher." Naruto grinned, his bright blue eyes darting around the room in search of his little sister.

"Ah, Yamoto, a good example," Shizune giggled.

"Agreed," Gaara replied in a monotone, his arms crossed.

"What was that! Come on Gaara, aren't we best friends?" Naruto whined. "Don't say something so mean." Naruto shook gaara's shoulder with a sad pout on his face.

"hn," Gaara shrugged. If Naruto wasn't his best friend, he would've hit the person shaking him.

"You guys are the weirdest friends," Sakura laughed. "I'll go get Shia." Sakura walked out to the playground to see Hana beaming a bright smile to a short boy. He had a long blue scarf on and spikey brown hair. He seemed to have just made a joke cause he had a cheeky grin on when Hana began giggling. "Shia!" Sakura called. Hana looked up smiled at her sister, she said something to the boy before waving goodbye. He had a sad face on through and grabbed her hand. She said something back and the two walked over to Sakura.

"Can Konohamaru stay over at the house this weekend?" Hana asked. "We asked his family and they're okay with it but we weren't sure if it was okay with you, onee-chan." Hana fidgeted with a bright pink face.

"I'm Maya, I'm her older sister and guardian," Sakura said to Konohamaru.

"Nice to meetcha," he grinned. Sakura immediately saw Naruto in that cheeky grin of Konohamaru's.

"You protecting my little sister?" Sakura asked, a hand on her hip.

"Of course," he grinned. "I'll protect this world one day!" He seemed like a sweet kid and Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"We'd love to have you over then." Sakura grinned.

"Cool! I have my stuff packed already!" he grinned. This cheeky kid had already counted that I'd say yes, Sakura thought. She sighed and shook her head, grabbing Hana's hand.

"Let's just head home," she grabbed Konohamaru's hand as well.

"What are you-?" he blushed.

"Oh don't be shy. I'm an older sister, I can't help but act like this for all kids sometimes," She shrugged. "Maternal instinct."

"o-okay," he blushed, a small smile on his face as he tightened his hold on Sakura's hand.

"There you are Maya, I was wondering why you were taking your sweet time," Naruto scoffed. "Who's the kid?"

"Konohamaru, he's staying with us this weekend," Sakura shrugged. Gaara looked at the hands interlocked and glared. There was no room for him. Hana giggled as she noticed Gaara's perplexed expression. She held out her hand.

"You can have mine," She grinned.

"No fair," Naruto whined as he was forced to put his hands behind his head. "Let's just go home," he pouted and the group headed toward the metro station. Sakura departed from Gaara before going into the bus though and the two had a kiss goodbye.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Sakura looked at the clock in anticipation, it was 1 p.m.

"Gaara should be coming over soon," Sakura noted to herself.

"Hey Onee-san?" Konohamaru came over to Sakura and pulled on her hair.

"Huh?" Sakura moaned with a hint of anger.

"Where's the food," he pouted.

"I toasted some waffles, go eat those," Sakura explained.

"Okay, thanks," he smiled.

"You're a good kid aren't ya?" Sakura grinned, messing up his hair and jumping on top of him. "You're pretty cute aren't you? But if I were you I'd keep an eye on Shia cause she's even cuter." Sakura whispered in his ear, at this point she was sitting on top of Konohamaru.

"Get off!" He whined, trying to breathe dramatically.

"Let me tell you a story about how I found the perfect doughnut," Sakura began.

"Onee-chan!" Hana came over to Sakura. "Please don't be mean." She pulled on Sakura's shirt sleeve vigorously.

"I'm not being mean, he's having fun," Sakura pinched his cheek. "Right?"

"Get off," he panted.

"Fine," Sakura pouted and got up. She picked the boy up and made a large circle with him in her arms. He flew in the air while yelling for her to slow down and holding on to her arms tightly as they spun around in circles rapidly. "There, now you're awake again."

"Sorry," Hana apologized as Sakura started to leave the room. "She can be a bit energetic sometimes."

"No I don't mind it. In fact, it's kinda nice to feel what it's like to have older siblings." The boy blushed.

"Hey you need to stay nearby!" Sakura called. "I want to try some clothes on you," She laughed manically as the boy paled. Sakura decided on wearing black jeans with a small rip and chains attached at the hip. She wore a white off the shoulder top that showed her creamy colored skin. There was a wide assortment of paints splattered on the white top that brought out the colors of her eyes and bright pink hair. Her hair had long since grown from when Karin had chopped it off. It now hung loosely a little past her chest and curled cutely at the end. But tonight she had decided to put it in a high pony tail.

Hana was wearing a cute white dress with a blue cardigan sweater over it, bringing out her bright blue eyes. She had a pair of black booties on and her long white hair had been put into two low pigtails.

Konohamaru had on a pair of grey cargo pants and a large yellow shirt. He also had on a large blue scarf that trailed past his waist.

"I think we're all ready," Sakura nodded to herself. "Now where's Gaara?" There was a knock on the door. "Oh, nice timing," Sakura laughed as she opened the door.

Gaara was wearing a bright red shirt and black cargo pants. It was simple but looked damn sexy on the man in front of her. His converse had been attacked by Sakura and had rainbows and ramen that looked out of place drawn on it. "Everyone file in the Prius!" Sakura yelled.

"I thought Naruto and Hinata were coming with us?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Well Naruto didn't have the guts and Hinata was going out with Ino and Tenten," Sakura sighed.

"That's fine with me," he shrugged and entered the car. You could hear the sound of screaming kids as he sped off.

* * *

><p>At the festival<p>

As soon as the group got tickets, Hana and Konohamaru noticed the rent an outfit area. After much begging they decided to change for the occasion. Sakura and Gaara decided to remain in their normal attire while Hana was a faerie, and Konohamaru was a prince. Hana held Sakura's hand happily while Konohamaru was on Gaara's shoulder pointing around rapidly.

"What a cute family," A woman in a wenches outfit said to them.

"Thank you," Sakura grinned, making Gaara blush lightly.

"I wanna do that!" Hana chanted pointing at a star throwing area.

"Oh fun," Sakura grinned, joining Hana. Thank kami-sama Sakura brought a good amount of cash as she handed $10 to the man. Sakura threw the ninja stars and hit the middle of the target each time.

"Wow, that's the first time I've seen that," the man working at the booth laughed. "Are you actually a ninja?"

"Maybe," Sakura shrugged, winking at the man before grabbing her sister and continuing.

"Nice throwing skills," Gaara grinned.

"Well we do train," Sakura laughed back at him.

"Look a face painting area!" Konohamaru shouted, moving around on top of Gaara.

"Don't move so much," Sakura laughed as Gaara had an irritated look on his face. Sakura thought to herself as the family moved to the face painting booth. Their relationship had started off a bit rough. They both had an undeniable attraction towards one another but Sakura had many secrets just as Gaara did. Gaara didn't like to talk much then; he had become a lot more sociable now. A lot more dominant as well. The two were equally dominant so there would be many quarrels over who would be on top. Sakura blushed at her last thought.

"Everything ok?" Gaara asked.

"F-fine," she laughed nervously, tightening her grasp on his hand. "Just thinking about how much I love you." He gave a kind smile, making Sakura's heart ache.

"Sakura, you're the only woman I'll ever truly love," he whispered in her ear, and then looked away coolly as though he had only told her she had something on her face. Sakura's face turned a bright red at his comment. She let out a small growl as she buried her red face into his chest. "Your ears are still red." He chuckled, brushing his cool fingers against Sakura's steaming ears.

"Shut up," Sakura muttered angrily in his chest.

"Onee-chan!" Hana called, causing Sakura to look back. Hana had swirls beside her eye to give her a more 'fairy look'. Konohamaru had a black mask across his eyes that made him look like some type of bandit.

"You guys look cute," Sakura crooned, petting their heads. "Let's go on shall we?" Gaara casually slid his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled Konohamaru back on his shoulders.

"I heard that there was a comedy show coming up in 5 minutes," Gaara said.

"Really, where did you hear that?" Sakura asked.

"Comedy show in 5 minutes!" A man dressed as a jouster yelled out.

"Oh," Sakura replied dumbly.

"Let's go," Hana pulled on Sakura's arm excitedly. The kids sat in each of their laps as the show began and Sakura put her head in the crook of Gaara's neck. They had been at the festival for a couple of hours and Sakura was starting to get tired. Sakura held up her wrist to see the Kanji sign for love; it was to match with Gaara's tattoo.

"Hey Gaara, how did you get the tattoo on your forehead?" Sakura whispered, the kids were laughing and yelling at the performer, totally infused in the show.

"It was after my mother died when I was 13. Her brother had taken care of me for a while afterwards, since our father ran away and he admitted later on that he blamed me for the car accident that killed my mother and killed himself in front of me. I got the tattoo to honor their deaths," he shrugged. Sakura gaped at him; he never talked so much of his past before.

"Wow, I'm sorry," Sakura blushed.

"None of it matters now. It helped shape me. But you're helping me too," Gaara kissed her neck lightly causing her breathe to hitch. "Let's not dwell on this today though." Sakura only nodded back dumbly, the place where he kissed- still burning.

"So what's next?" Konohamaru asked as the show ended.

"How about we check out the fortune telling area!" Sakura cheered.

"You believe in that stuff?" Konohamaru scoffed.

"You said you believed in it too," Hana laughed.

"S-shut up," He blushed.

"I'm ok with it," Gaara shrugged and picked Hana up in his arms. "Shall we fairy princess?" Hana giggled, causing Sakura to give him an adoring smile. He will be a great father one day. Sakura blushed at the thought of him taking care of her kids. Gaara must have mentally picked up on it because he gave her devilish smirk. The kids decided to go on a wooden roller coaster while the couple got their fortune told.

"How may I help you today?" an older woman asked.

"Hi we'd like our future foretold," Sakura grinned.

"Doesn't everyone?" she chuckled. "My name is Chiyo, and you are?"

"I'm Maya," she began.

"Oh really?" Chiyo raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean Sakura?" Sakura's eyes widened at the older woman.

"How did you-?" she began.

"You're not the only special one in this world, worry not though, your secret is safe with me."

"I'm Gaara," Gaara introduced gruffly.

"Ha a stubborn one huh?" she chuckled, "you guys share an unbreakable bond though. Even if you two are equally stuborn," Chiyo explained. "But I see a lot of conflicts in your future. You won't be safe forever." Sakura flinched; this woman was hitting right on the dot.

"How do you know all this?" Sakura asked.

"I have the power to foretell the future, but only so much. I can't tell you when things will happen and they aren't always going to happen either." Chiyo explained. "Now, do you want me to tell your future or not?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Sakura muttered, allowing the older woman to continue.

"I see many conflicts in your path. You wish for an easy life though," she was directing her words towards Sakura, "Both of you have faced hardships, and there are many more ahead of you. I see many travels ahead of you as well," she grabbed Sakura's hand. "Many journeys will be together though. There is a red thread between you two, the thread of fate that is nearly indestructible. But beware, each journey you take has many dangers," Chiyo furrowed her eyebrows. "You two will face dangers like none other, like no human should have to face. But beyond them is a silver lining. If you continue on through these tough times I see a happy ending. Possibly two kids," She winked at us, causing the two of us to blush. "Sakura. You can't run forever. They will find you soon so be aware." Her eyes turned grim. "They are the enemy of us all. You have one of the hardest tasks of us all. You will be our savior." Sakura stood up.

"S-sorry," she fumbled with her words. Sakura blushed at her antics. She didn't want to seem rude, but her words were starting to scare her.

"There's no need to worry, you'll be ready when the time is right," she grabbed Sakura's hand as though it were urgent. Chiyo tore something from her neck and placed it within Sakura's. "This will protect you one day in the future; you must wear it at all times." She warned. "I have put a majority of my power in the crystal, it should help one day."

"Thank you," Sakura breathed out.

"I put my power in the necklace to mask my presence, but you're going to need it a lot more than I do." Chiyo nodded to herself. "You will have a journey up north soon, be prepared because it will be a long trip that will begin a new chapter in your life," Chiyo suddenly embraced the small woman.

"Remember that no matter how many hardships you will face you are never alone. You have many comrades for your soul shines brightly. Trust yourself and others more," Chiyo smiled. "Now I believe you have a family to return to." Chiyo sat back down with an exhausted look on her face as the two walked away.

"Well I think I believe in fortune tellers now," Gaara chuckled.

"Y-yeah," Sakura sighed, that was pretty taxing on her mind. She looked at the necklace Chiyo had given her. It was a diamond shaped silver crystal in the middle of a white ribbon chain. On each side of the crystal was a small black ball that helped to accent the crystal. The longer she stared at the crystal, the warmer she felt. The crystal had a silver piece of metal wrapping around the crystal that looked like it was protecting it. Upon further inspection the metal looked like a dragon protecting it's egg. Sakura fastened it to her neck just as the kid's ride ended.

"Onee-chan that was so much fun," Hana wobbled over with a dizzy smile on her face.

"I'm sure it was," Sakura smiled, rubbing her head. Trying to return to her normal self.

"I'm hungry," Konohamaru pouted.

"How about a turkey leg?" Sakura asked.

"YUM!" The kids giggled.

"Sounds good to me," Gaara shrugged, causing Sakura to laugh as they waited in line.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and everyone was exhausted and ready to go to bed. Suddenly there were bright explosions in the air.<p>

"Fire works!" Hana breathed out.

"They're beautiful," Sakura smiled.

"I want to do one too," Konohamaru pouted.

"Oh no. the last thing you need is explosions," Sakura laughed.

"Aw," Konohamaru crossed his arms, mimicking Gaara.

By the end of the show the kids had fallen asleep. Sakura picked Hana up while Gaara picked up the other one and the two decided it was time to go home since half of their party was knocked out.

After tucking the kids in bed the couple was alone in the empty apartment. Once in Sakura's room Gaara noted her design. One wall was black while the ones next to it were white and there was a large cherry blossom tree painted on the white wall while the other white wall had posters spread over it. The other black wall was a starry night with a large yellow moon on it. If you looked closely you could see a kid sitting on the moon. Her room had a large bed meant for others to sleep in it, like the two kids that lived with her and always came to her in the middle of the night. (that's including Naruto ;D) her bed had many drawers in it that held her clothes and sat next to her large bookcase that was filled to the brim with books on all subjects. Her desk was cluttered as well with her laptop sitting on top of it all. Gaara snickered inwardly at the fact that everything was in top shape and cleaned except for her desk.

"Your birthday is coming up, what would you like this year?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence. Last year he had refused to celebrate his birthday. But this year, he had no choice.

"Well I guess I have no plans January 19th," Gaara sighed, last year he planned a dentist appointment. This year he had completely forgotten.

"Good then we'll go on a date," Sakura grinned.

"I hate celebrating my birthday," Gaara sighed.

"Why? I want to celebrate it every day. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you," Sakura admitted. She had felt lost, confused, and frustrated when she had first moved out here. If it wasn't for Gaara she wasn't sure if she'd have found true happiness. Gaara only nodded to her, unable to respond to such a bold confession. "I love you Gaara, I really do." She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and then his lips. "Please don't say something as sad as, 'I hate celebrating my birthday'," Sakura scolded.

"Sorry," Gaara replied, kissing her back. "I didn't think it mattered so much." Sakura held him tightly.

"Of course it matters," She laughed.

"I wish I could freeze time right now," Gaara ran his slender fingers through Sakura's long hair. His short nails ran up against her scalp, causing her to shiver lightly. "I want you to stay by my side."

"Always," Sakura giggled, pulling Gaara back down on her so their lips could meet.

"Home!" Naruto called out as he walked through the front door. Sakura growled before getting up. You could hear some shushed shouting and a loud smacking noise. Sakura returned grumbling about the kids still being asleep and how obnoxious Naruto could be.

"So tell me a bit about yourself," Gaara said, propping himself next to Sakura. Sakura cuddled into his side on the bed.

"Like what?" she asked.

"What were you like at your old school?" Gaara asked causing Sakura to laugh.

"I was a fighter to be honest, not very proud of it but there was trouble at home and I needed to rely on something," she shrugged. "I just wanted a family." She scoffed. "I'm the only one who can build that though. I'll do anything so my family will be safe," she admitted, staring at Gaara.

"One day, I'd like to join this family of yours," Gaara kissed her eyelids. "You're barely awake. You should go to sleep."

"Just don't ravish my body while I'm asleep," Sakura joked. Gaara chuckled and moved in closer to her.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be able to sleep through that," his comment sent shivers down her spine and made her chest flutter. Sakura's eyelids were getting heavy though. She stared at her white and red Christmas lights handing on her walls as they lulled her to her dream world. The last thing she thought of was Chiyo telling her that many hardships were ahead of her. And that was an honest predicament.

* * *

><p>Me- dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn yay for fortune teller chiyo :3 don't forget to review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: The numbers dwindle

Sakura-Maya

Hana-Shia

Naruto- Yamoto

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The numbers dwindle<p>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day at Benjamin Banneker Academic High School (Real school ;D). A wonderful day for January. The air was a crisp and cool, a light breeze brushed against the student approaching the school. There were small icicles hanging on the trees and dew residing on the freshly cut grass. The sky was a bright blue that illuminated different hues of yellow in pink. All in all it was a morning that seemed peaceful and would hopefully remain like so. But people aren't as peaceful as the weather sometimes.<p>

"Out of my way, idiot," A young girl growled, pushing a student out of her way. She wore a flower patterned dress compared to the school uniforms everyone else wore. Not like any of the teachers were going to enforce the school rules on her though. None of the teachers wanted to deal with the king's members. They were all cowards.

"I"m sorry," the student grunted, dusting off their uniform.

"What's your name," the girl asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"S-surely my name wouldn't matter to someone as important you," the boy swallowed visibly.

"Heh," the girl huffed, flipping her hair. "Tell you what, I won't make your life a living hell if you get on your knees and grovel." The guy flinched at her command. "Go on, beg!" She snickered.

"Y-yes," the man bowed down and begged for forgiveness.

"This is seriously wrong," Tenten whispered to Sakura, glaring at the king's member.

"What do you propose we do then?" Sakura asked, pushing her bangs back.

"did you guys print out the handouts?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head as he watched the scene.

"Yeah, we have them in our bags," Temari sighed, shifting her large back pack.

"Then we might as well do the plan today," Sakura grinned and set out for her mission. She grabbed a few members of the group and set out.

"She should be making her rounds today. The weakest link of the group," Tenten mumbled. "we'll go in our places so we'll be waiting for you guys." Sakura nodded at them.

"We're gonna be late," Naruto sighed as the two made their ways down the hallway.

"So what? We have a mission," Sakura shrugged, tightening her hold on the papers in her arms. "You just need to keep an eye out for me, and make sure that_she_ comes." Sakura glanced around her quickly, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were waiting for Sakura to make her move.

"You know, I'm really starting to doubt the king's system lately," A girl whispered.

"Shh! Be quiet, who knows what will happen to you if someone heard that," her friend whispered back harshly.

"You're not the only ones doubting the system," Sakura whispered to herself, just as the bell rang for class to start. Naruto gave Sakura a thumbs up before running into the class. The hallways were clearing. Sakura adjusted her black wig, couldn't have anyone recognize her. She began to push small papers into every locker she passed. She had a mission to accomplish.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" Someone yelled out at Sakura. They had a crown patch on their uniform, a lower member of the king's system.

"nothing really, but we'd love to talk to you," Sakura smirked, pushing back her black hair. Or rather the hair from the wig she was wearing.

"What about?" The girl scoffed.

"You're gonna help us make the remaining members quit," Sakura smirked, grabbing the girl and pushing her in a closet.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted.

"Don't be so loud, Anise," Tenten sighed, they were in pure darkness, there was no way for her to see the group of girls ganging up on her.

"How do you know my name?" she gulped.

"You're a member of the king's system. Of course we know you. We also know that you want to be like everyone else," Temari grinned, pushing the girl down in a wooden chair. A bright light flickered on and beamed in Anise's face. She couldn't see anyone or anything around her.

"what ever you guys are thinking ,it won't work. Do you know who my family is?" She growled.

"Yeah yeah, big ceo's in the financial world," Sakura sighed. "But can they save you now? Your father's all the way in Russia and your mother's a model who's never home. Even if you have body guards, they won't be able to save you right now."

"What are you going to do?" Anise asked, her voice quivering.

"Nothing really, just help you realize that what you're doing is wrong." Sakura explained.

"What do you mean?" She growled, getting annoyed by Sakura's words.

"You wanted to hang out in groups of friends didn't you? Friends who didn't fear you or were forced to stand beside you. You wanted to be with the boy in your fifth period, but he only fears you and your power," Hinata said.

"W-what," Anise flinched, how did they know all that? Not even normal students who were into the gossip knew about something as private as that, she thought fearfully. Exactly _who_ were they? "S-so what!" she yelled out. "What am I to do about it! I'm always going to be feared and I'll never have a substantial relationship!"

"But you can. If you quit the group then you'll have nothing holding you back," Sakura said.

"But they might hunt me down," Anise sighed. "They're powerful. What am I if I don't have power?"

"You're a human. A teenage girl to be honest," Tenten said.

"T-then what? I'll be all alone!" she shouted.

"You will never be alone. You have friends around you. The members of the kings system. They want to quit too but they're as afraid as you are. You can help convince them…"

"Just like that?" Anise scoffed.

"Just like that," Sakura nodded.

"I want freedom," Anise sobbed. "But I'm still scared!"

"Of course you are. But if you don't make a move then all your friends will be scared as well. We won't force you to quit by violence but we will take this system down." Sakura said.

"the systems corrupt," Anise agreed. "But it captivates you and binds you to it."

"I know," Tenten nodded, she'd seen it happen.

"I'll talk to them, but they might need more than just me talking to them to force them to quit," Anise admitted. "The benefits are just too good to refuse."

"we figured, but your words would help. We'll take it from there," Sakura grinned, allowing the woman to walk out of the dark closet.

"Do I get to see you guys?" she asked.

"Now quite yet," Sakura admitted.

"Ok," Anise nodded solemnly as she walked down the hall way with a mission for change.

* * *

><p>Two days later<p>

Anise had put a bunch of them on edge, they wanted to quit too but there was still something holding them back. It was the greed, the need for power and control. So the rebellion decided it was time to take it away from them.

It was lunch time and the group was situated in their usual spot by the large oak tree. They were looking out for any sign of the king's members. The bullies, the enemy, and the kids who could get away with anything. Sakura looked down at the small posters that had been handed out to all the kids in school, except for the king's members and their loyal disciples. On it was a fist saying rebel; we won't stand these bullies! Sakura grinned, this would definitely start their downfall. They were nearing the final battle.

"Ouch!" Sakrua's head snapped up to see a small blonde girl being bullied. The perpetrator today was Misa, a brown haired woman whose family was invested in the car business. Misa was holding the blonde's hair and pulling roughly.

"Come on fatass, can't you get up?" She snickered, she was surrounded by five other members of the king's crew. The 6 weren't the main members though. They were the ones that the rebellion planned to pick off. Four of the six were already doubting the membership. Naruto made a move to get up but Gaara grabbed his shoulder, shaking his head no.

"There's only about 10 members left," Ino noted. "Just watch for now." Everyone at the table was tense, they all wanted to jump up and attack the group.

"Yeah are you stupid?" Another laughed.

"The idiot decided to cross our path," the other kicked her in the stomach. "What do you guys think? She deserve punishment?" He laughed. Usually, the kids would shout out insults and agree. But not today.

"Leave her alone!" Sakura shouted.

"Y-yeah!" Someone else agreed, from another table in the courtyard.

"Stop picking on us!" Another agreed.

"Go away!"

"we don't want you here!"

"Stop bullying the weak!"

"I hate seeing your faces!"

The insults continued, the six had a flabbergasted expression on their faces. What were they supposed to do? The six members stood around the blonde girl on the ground surprised. They looked out at the large crowd of people with angry faces, screaming hateful words at them. What was going on?

"Now we move," Sakura yelled, jumping up and running to the blonde's rescue.

"We'll show you who's boss!" Misa growled, throwing her fist down hard at the blonde.

"Oh no you don't," Sakura winked grabbing her wrist and throwing a punch back at her.

"Misa!" One of the guys yelled, turning to Sakura and growling. Sakura had her pink hair up in a hat to hide it and a black mask on to hide her identity. These were still just the small fries after all.

"Get 'em!" someone shouted and all the kids suddenly jumped up and ran for the king's members. They were all crowding around the 6 now, yelling insults. Three had broken down and started crying while the other three were hiding themselves behind their arms.

"That's enough!" Sakura shouted from a megaphone. She was standing on top of a large branch of a tree so everyone could see her.

"Who are you?" Someone asked as everyone shushed.

"The leader of the rebellion. That's enough, they're already in pain now. They know what it's like to be on the receiving end. Now tell me, do you guys still want to be part of the king's group?" Sakura asked.

"No!" they shouted, crying as they cradled their wounds. A few of the kids had started kicking them.

"I just want to be normal," another cried out. Misa sniffed, a shocked expression on her face.

"I want a enjoyable life too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't think it would get this far," she cried into a boy's shoulder.

"Power corrupts people. You're no exception to this." Sakura said.

"What do we have here?" Sasuke emerged from the school.

"A rebellion is what I see," Karin scoffed, grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"We don't want to be the king's group anymore," Misa shouted, everyone nodded their heads. "we're just bullies!"

"Fine then. You guys are no longer members," Sasuke scoffed. "But don't expect the king's system to end. We still have control of you guys. If anything, punishment will be harsher now." Everyone began to get nervous at Sasuke's words. "If one of you dares to approach the rebellion or aid them in any way, I will personally make sure that you will be unable to have a peaceful life. No matter _where_ you move. I'll make you suffer till the end. And don't even think about going to the police or challenging me. You'll only get yourself killed," Sasuke gave a cold smile that made everyone take a small step back. "To the leader of the rebellion," Sakura had long since hidden, "I'll accept your challenge and the moment I find you, I'll crush you." Sakura grinned to herself. She did love a challenge.

"And then there were four," Sakura chuckled. It would be more difficult now that they reached the more dangerous members, not to mention powerful.

"The mission was accomplished," Naruto sighed. "I wasn't sure if it would've worked."

"Of course it would've," Shikamaru scoffed. "We've been planting a rebellion in the students mind for over half a year. Psychological warfare works a lot better than some would think." Sakura came back over to the group, her hat and mask having been removed.

"Not bad, huh?" She laughed, jumping into Gaara's open arms.

"Yeah but now it just keeps on getting harder. We bullied, spread rumors, pranked, and created a uprising to get rid of their members. The remaining members of the king's system are sure to be pissed off at us," Kiba explained.

"Yeah, we need to end all activity for awhile," Neji noted. He had long since been kicked out since he admitted that he wanted a relationship with a commoner. They already had enough evidence on the group by now though.

"I'm worried about what Sasuke said though," Temari said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, eating her pudding.

"It's scaring the students, our psychological warfare may have been wasted at this point," Temari shrugged.

"Perhaps, but only time can tell that now." Sakura sighed, eating Temari's pudding, and receiving a dirty look.

"You all did well though," Gaara nodded approvingly at all of the members.

"Aw thanks panda," Sakura crooned, snuggling into Gaara's side. "You got the folders on the members?" She asked.

"Yes, all the digging and information we have on the last four members are here," he handed everyone four folders.

"Hide them, and make sure no one sees them or you'll be in danger," Sakura said, her tone serious.

"WOOF!" Akamaru barked, jumping up on the table.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted as the dog ran around on the table energetically.

"You need to stop bringing him to school!" Temari shouted, trying to catch the dog. The dog immediately darted out of the way and ran over to Ino and jumped in her lap. The table was a mess now.

"Really?" Ino sighed, petting the energetic dog.

"Sorry guys," Kiba grinned nervously, rubbing his forehead. "He's been pretty energetic lately."

"That's pretty obvious," Tenten sighed.

"I hate Tuesdays," Ino sighed.

"Why?" Sakura askd.

"Don't really know," Ino scratched her cheek.

"Weirdo," Sakura laughed.

"Oh we're going out tonight, right Maya?" Temari asked.

"Me too right?" Shikamaru grinned from behind his arms.

"That's right we have our English project," Ino sighed.

"Well I know a good café," Sakura suggested.

"That's fine with me," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Sorry Gaara, I forgot that I had plans after school so we can't go out for cake," Sakura pouted.

"It's fine," he shrugged.

"Thanks," Sakura grinned. "But don't cry about it too much," Sakura laughed at his usual nonchalant expression.

"And time for class," Naruto pouted at the buzzing sound of the school bell. A low ringing sound that one simply can't forget.

"I'll see you guys later," Sakura smiled, waving goodbye to her friends as she got up to leave.

"Let's try not to be late this time," Naruto winked.

"Hn." Gaara shrugged, grabbing Sakura's hand.

"How disgusting," Someone whispered. Sakura's ears perked at the hateful words.

"I can't believe she's still dating our Gaara," Another growled out. Sakura rolled her eyes. She had received plenty of hate mail after she started going out with Gaara. And she had also taken care of plenty of women who dared to get between the two.

"Maya!" a girl called out. Sakura turned around to see a small girl with curly black hair and large brown eyes.

"Yes?" Sakura stopped.

"Sorry can I get a interview with you?" She asked. "My name is Shannon, and I'm part of the yearbook club. I just want your input of what pre-med club is like."

"Right now?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry but this is the only time I have free," Shannon apologized.

"Sure, go on without me," Sakura kissed Gaara. "Be nice to my twin." Sakura glared at Gaara, the last time they were alone the two ended up wrestling and making a mess for others.

"Now then what was it you needed?" Sakura asked, walking up the stairs with Shannon.

"Oh, um-tell me about the club," She smiled nervously, fidgeting.

"Well the members are very kind and the club is very informative-" Sakura began. Suddenly she felt a bunch hands push her back. Sakura looked up with a surprised expression to see Shannon smirking at her as Sakura fell back. Her body tumbled down the stairs until she landed in a heap on the bottom of the stairs. Blood leaked out of her leg where someone's bag had brushed against it harshly and her hands and knees had bloody skid marks on them.

"what the hell-?" Sakura moaned, grabbing and cradling her head.

"Maybe now you'll know that Gaara isn't yours," Shannon smirked as three other girls surrounded her. "We looked up to him as a forbidden fruit but then you just pounced around and took him from us!"

"You took him away from us," the other girl cried out.

"Matsuri, don't waste your tears. We just need to get revenge," Another girl rubbed her back.

"You must be kidding," Sakura laughed. "You all are pathetic," Sakura struggled to get up. "There's a reason you didn't get him. It's because he's not a procession someone can own. Obviously you guys weren't meant to be, that's why he's with _me_," Sakura gave a haughty look. "Now if you make a enemy of me I can't guarantee your safety." She chuckled darkly as she approached the three girls. "I know that you want him to love you but it's obviously not going to work, isn't that right panda bear?" Sakura grinned.

"Hn," Gaara approached the group of girls. "Obviously there's no other woman than you, Maya." Gaara glared at the girls darkly, a deadly aura surrounding him. Sakura slowly climbed up to the top of the stairs.

"You should work on finding the man or woman who is actually perfect for you. Your other half, that's why I have this idiot," Sakura grabbed Gaara's arm.

"B-but," Matsuri fumbled.

"No buts. Either you take my words seriously or I'll have to enforce them, and there's gonna be a punishment," Sakura snickered darkly as she gave the girls a perverse look. A look that desired others pain. To add to her threat, she punched the wall, leaving a large indent, making their faces pail.

"s-s-sorry," they spewed out, running down the stairs and out of view. The bell rang and Sakura let out a aggravated sigh.

"are you sure we should just let them off like that?" Gaara asked.

"It's fine," She shrugged, "Let's just get to class."

"I didn't think you were such a sadist though," Gaara nipped Sakura's neck with a grin.

"Only sometimes," She winked, crooning lightly at his touch.

"I don't know if I want to let them go after seeing you hurt though," Gaara looked down at the cut on her knee.

"Don't worry about it," She laughed. "It's your fault for being so sexy," Sakura growled, running her hands in his hair roughly then pinching his cheeks in weird directions.

"Sorry," Gaara mumbled as Sakura pressed his cheeks towards one another.

"I forgive you and your sexiness," Sakura laughed, kissing her stoic boyfriend.

"You guys are such a dorky couple," Naruto scoffed as we caught up to him.  
>"Thank you very much," Sakura huffed, Gaara retained his stoic face.<p>

"Hey you're bleeding," Naruto gaped as he noticed the long cut on Sakura's leg. "I'll help!" He picked Sakura up.

"Hey idiot what do you think you're doing?" Sakura growled.

"Taking you to the nurses. I wouldn't want my cute big sis to not be treated," Naruto grinned and started running down the hall. Gaara simply sighed before stoically going into his class. Not before sending his sand towards the three girls of course. He wanted to make them pay, even if it was just a little.

* * *

><p>After School<p>

"Honestly, I told Naruto I would be fine. I don't know why he wanted to pick Hana up when it was my turn," Sakura sighed as she walked down the street with her friends.

"Don't worry about it. He obviously cares about you a lot," Ino laughed.  
>"Well they are twins," Temari shrugged.<p>

"Hn," Shikimaru avoided our conversation.

"Hey did you hear about those three girls who were deemed crazy? They kept yelling that sand was crawling up their legs and trying to kill them," Ino snickered. Sakura's eyes widened before she snickered.

"That idiot," She laughed lightly.

"What is it?" Ino asked, not putting two-and two together.

"Nothing," Sakura giggled, limping lightly, angry that she had landed on her leg.  
>"So what are we going to do for our project?" Temari asked. "I'm still surprised you guys are in a honors senior English class." Temari sighed as she brushed back her blonde bangs.<br>"Well i'm a genius," Sakura and Ino explained. "Naruto should be in our group but we didn't get to choose our group." Sakura pouted.

"You guys really do stick to one another hips huh?" Temari chuckled.

"Well we're twins," Sakura grinned.

"I'm just really good at English, I want to write a book one day," Ino smiled.  
>"You're gonna be a writer?" Temari gaped.<p>

"No nothing like that," She laughed. "It's just...well my father never comes home, since he's a politician and all. So i've always been really close to my mother. My mom owns a flower shop so I want to run it one day. I'd like a happy and peaceful life one day. I'm going to write a book in my free-time and go to school to study business so I can help her shop. I want to create a store where beautiful flowers can make a family happy and whole again," Ino smiled sadly, receiving a hug from Temari and Sakura who recognized the expression of loneliness on her face.

"That's a beautiful goal," Shikamaru nodded.

"Thanks," Ino grinned. "How about you?" Ino twisted her hand in her long blonde hair, hoping to divert the attention away from her.

"Me?" Shikamaru sighed. "Well I didn't really have any family I was close to so I have nothing to pursue after. My parents are science and political professors at Georgetown," Shikamaru shrugged as Sakura gaped. "I guess I want to be a strategist for the government so I can make a bunch of money and settle down one day and not do anything. I want to spend my days just watching the clouds roll by one day."

"What a mellow dream," Temari laughed, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "Well as for me. I'm gonna be-" She stopped walking as a young man with spiky brown hair passed by. He had a broad face and a purple sweater on. "K-Kankuro?" She called out running down the street suddenly.

"Wait Temari! That's not where the cafe is!" Sakura called as everyone ran after her.

"Kankuro! Kankuro!" Temari cried out desperately as she tried to make her way through the crowd. She finally reached the boy in the purple jacket and turned him around harshly. "Kank-"

"Who are you?" The boy asked, it wasn't her brother.

"O-oh. Sorry, wrong person," Temari laughed bitterly. She ran her shaky hand through her bangs as her friends approached her.

"Hey, what was that about?" Ino panted.

"I thought I saw Kankuro," Temari laughed hysterically. "How stupid of me."

"Temari," Shikamaru whispered her name lightly, pulling her in close.

"I can't believe I just did that. He just looked so much like him that i-" she rubbed her eyes furiously.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, rubbing Temari's back. "Well the cafe is just past this street so let's go and talk there."

* * *

><p><strong>At the cafe<strong>

"So i'm sure you guys know by now that our father abandoned us when we were kids. And then our uncle committed suicide. Kankuro was our older brother. Gaara was 13, me 14, and Kankuro was 16. kankuro took on the responsibility of getting a job to help raise us. Gaara was secluded within himself so I did my part as well. Together we managed to find a place to live and make it through life. Life was good for about 1 ½ years. Then one day he just went missing. Gone without a trace," Temari laughed bitterly as she sipped at her coffee. "We reported it to the police but they deemed it as just another run away case. But I know he would never abandon us. But what can we do? By then Gaara was a freshman and I was a sophomore so I got a job and got us by. A month after Kankuro left though, we were contacted by the Sabuko company. It was our father, he had died and left his company to us." Temari chuckled. "That was the only good thing our bastard of a father did for us."

"And he gave the company to Gaara, even in his death bed he refused to hand the company to the oldest, it had to be male." Temari scoffed. "I didn't want the damn compnay anyway. I'm going to be a social worker so I can help other kids."

"I'm so sorry about your brother," Sakura said, grabbing Temari's hand and rubbing it gently.

"Thank you. But it's fine now. Every now and then though, I can't help but look for him with in the crowd. I'd like to meet with him again one day," Temari pressed herself up against Shikamaru.

"Maybe one day you will," he replied, rubbing her back.

"Thanks," Temari beamed at her boyfriend.

"Well we should get started on our project," Shikamaru coughed. "Now that we've gone and explored one another's back story."

"Yeah we probably should," Ino chuckled, pulling out her book.

"Yay, work," Sakura pouted, grabbing her notes.

* * *

><p>ME- Welllllllllll, feel free to review :D I'd love to know your guys input on how my story is. Criticism is much appreciated ^_^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Destroying the enemy

Sakura-Maya

Hana-Shia

Naruto- Yamoto

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Destroying the enemy<p>

* * *

><p>Saturday night on January 19th<p>

"Happy birthday Gaara," Sakura cheered, jumping on her boyfriend.

"Tch," Gaara sulked as everyone exploded confetti in his face. "Well that's good and all, but exactly why is my cake a panda?" Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, glaring at the group.

"Cause I thought it'd be cute," Hana giggled. Gaara sighed, he couldn't say anything hurtful to her. Sakura gave her sister a thumbs up, she knew he wouldn't object if Hana said it.

Gaara suddenly had a flash back of his birthday when he was 13. Only a month before his father abandoned him and five months from when his uncle would commit suicide. His siblings had made a cake for him only for his father to come home from work early. He was enraged that Gaara would be treated as a human after the car accident and had beaten Gaara almost to the brink of unconsciousness. Gaara looked out at the crowd of his happy friends, making stupid jokes and he made a small smile. Life was much better than it was back then. This is something he wouldn't mind getting used to. Ino laughed a little too loudly at a joke Kiba made.

"So I thought about getting you a dog," Kiba joked to Gaara, "But I was afraid you'd be afraid of it."

"Dogs don't really like me that much because of the demon," Gaara shrugged.

"Oh," Kiba laughed. "Then it was a good decision after all."

"You sure love dogs, huh?" Tenten sighed.

"Not just dogs. I mean, my clan was raised with wolfs and dogs but I love animals in general. That's why I wanna be a veterinarian one day." He grinned at the group.

"I can see it," Ino smiled kindly as she fit her hand into Kiba's. "No matter what you do though, i'll support you."

"I still can't believe you have such a great relationship," Hinata giggled.  
>"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.<p>

"Yeah?" Kiba was confused by Ino's best friend's comment.  
>"Well my father cheated on my mother various times so I was distrustful of men. But something about this guy," She pinched Kiba's cheek, "just caught me by surprise." She looked at her rugged boyfriend. He wasn't like the pretty boy assholes she used to date. He was genuinely kind and a manly man. She didn't mind his canine dominance and actually found it endearing. She was a pretty girl, she'd admit it. But Kiba was the type who would go back and chop wood, someone she could rely on. And of course someone sexy.<p>

"Ino, you're drooling," Sakura whispered, giggling lightly.

"Ah- thank you," She nonchalantly wiped her mouth.

"Oy come over here," Kiba smiled kindly at Ino who had wondered away. She only smiled at the man and went and sat on his lap.

"Your house is really quite beautiful though," Sakura whispered as she stared at Gaara's living room. It was a modern house, the type entrepreneurs would live at or big CEO's. There was a large rounded leather couch that curved around the living room with a love seat beside it. They surrounded a large tv that was blasting music from its' giant speakers. Beside the couch was a wall with a large fish container built into the wall that resonated a bright blue.

"Pretty nice pad, i'll agree," Tenten shrugged.

"Well now that the burgers are done grilling let's start up the party!" Naruto chanted as he brought over the meat.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. Naruto pulled out a couple cans of silly string and threw them at Ino, Sakura, Kiba, and Temari and the five began to spray Gaara.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sakura cackled as she ran away from the fuming male. Suddenly, the sand from his belt exploded and grabbed everyone's ankle, pulling them towards him. Sakura grinned at him. "It's only cause we all love you."

"I'll let you guys get away with it this once," Gaara sighed as he pulled the string hanging from his head off of him.

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Kiba handed out plates of food.<p>

"Thanks," Ino smiled gratefully as she received her burger.

"If it's okay with you, do you want to talk privately? There was something I wanted to talk to you about..." Kiba fidgeted nervously. Ino's face fell and she couldn't help but think, 'oh please no. He's going to break up with me. Maybe if I hadn't been so clingy!' Despite her inward battle, she nodded her head slowly and followed her boyfriend.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice shaking lightly as they entered the hallway.

"Listen Ino, with everything going on with school...it's just got me thinking about the future," he began. Ino stood there frozen. Her long blonde hair was tied in her usual ponytail and tied up in a baby blue bow, courtesy of Hana. Her cute black dress clung to her tightly and her bright blue tights brought out the dark hue of the dress. Her azul eyes had a perplexed expression within them as her boyfriend was talking.

"What about it?" She asked.

"It's just...we've been dating for over half a year now and I just wanted to say," his cheeks flushed, "that I love you." Ino let out a breathe of relief.

"Oh thank kami. I thought you were gonna break up with me. Kiba," She grabbed Kiba's rugged cheeks, "I love you too. I really don't know what i'd do without you. You really mean the world to me." She smiled brightly at her boyfriend. There was a coo of 'aww's from around the corner, causing the kissing couple to look up. The whole group was staring at them with mischievous grins, causing both of them to turn red.

"You guys are too cute," Sakura giggled.

"S-shut up!" Ino growled, burying her face into Kiba's jacket. He let out a feral growl and glared at everyone.

"Stop, you're embarrassing my girl," Everyone giggled at Kiba's comment.

"Hey lovebirds, it's time to eat the cake! I can't eat until everyone goes and says happy birthday," Konohamaru pouted, causing Hana to giggle.

"We might not be the only cute couple here," Ino giggled, causing Konohamaru's face to turn red. Hana only shrugged while her siblings let out shouts of disapproval.

"Well, let them eat cake!" Temari shouted, causing Naruto and Sakura to crack up. "What?" she rose a eyebrow.

"No it's just, that's a popular quote from a cruel queen," Sakura giggled, wiping her eye.

"Not that funny," Gaara sighed.

"Nothings funny to you," Naruto protested.

"I laugh plenty of times," Gaara shrugged.

"And then a puppy dies," Kiba chuckled.

"Oh don't be mean," Sakura giggled, jumping on Gaara's back. "Let's go blow out the candles now!"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city-<p>

The pounding sound of a bass resounded from the club. There, two girls partied and clubbed as hard as they could. Bright strobe lights bounced off the walls, creating the only light in the darkly lit room. The brunette danced with her best friend, a cute blonde who was being attacked from the front and back by male dancers.

"Hey check out the hottie over there," the brunette grinned, nodding her head towards a strong built man with white hair.

"Not bad," the blonde agreed, moving away from the boys to dirty dance with the brunette.

"You know, I've always wanted to experiment," the brunette grinned.

"You mean threesome?" the blonde laughed. "Well we are in college, what happens happens." She shrugged, gulping down her third glass of alcohol, courtesy of the men. The white haired man smirked at the two girls and made his way over to them slowly. The neon green lights were mixed with blue ones and shot around the room, making the silver haired man look like he was moving in slow motion.

"Hello ladies, I couldn't help but feel your stares," he grinned devilishly.

"Oh, so we were the ones staring?" the brunette giggled.

"I'll admit, I was tossing a few glances. But how could I resist the sight of two goddesses?" his words seemed rehearsed but the two girls were hammered and all they wanted to do was sleep with the man. "This might seem forward, but how would you ladies like to come back to my place?"

"Well it was a bit forward, but luckily that's just what we wanted right now. So what do you say Ann?" The blonde turned to the brunette.

"I say it sounds like fun," she grinned.

"Great, let's go then," the silver haired man grinned darkly.

"What was your name by the way?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, my apologies. It's Sugietsu," he grinned as he closed the car door with them in it. They buckled their seat belts , unknowingly entrapping themselves with a monster.

* * *

><p>Sunday<p>

"Hey, they say they found more woman's bodies," Naruto said as he took a bite of toast.

"It fits the same M.O. as Suigetsu," Sakura replied darkly, biting into her ramen.

"I hate this," Naruto growled. "We need to do something about it! We need to take down that member by force anyway."

"You might be able to give him a girl, tap her, then tape him in the process of the crime," Gaara suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Sakura began.

"Who should we have as our fake lover though?" Naruto sighed.

"How about me?" a girl asked, her tone bitter.

"Oh hey, I didn't think you were awake yet," Sakura said.

"Yeah, we all were," Temari replied. They had all slept over in Sakura's and Naruto's place after the party.

"I say this be our goal for the end of the year, to get him out of town and preferably in a jail cell," Temari growled.

"As our going away present," Shikamaru offered. "We're gonna be going to college together at Yale."

"Alright, this will be your going away present," Ino grinned, messing with her bed hair.

"I volunteer as bait," Tenten said sternly.

"I refuse," Neji growled, pulling on her arm.  
>"Well I don't really care," She growled, prying her arm from his grasp. "My mother was raped and murdered when I was 12, there's no way that I'll let this bastard continue doing what he's doing. He needs to be taken care of." Tenten put a hand on her hip. "And if you guys can cover my ass, we might be able to take care of this mission."<p>

"Sound legit to me," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Please, for my mother," Tenten lowered her head.

"If that's what you want," Sakura shifted nervously. "I was going to do it since I could paralyze him easily, but if this is what you _really_ want, then who am I to deny it?"

"You really want to do this?" Neji asked, his eyes filled with sadness as he pulled her closer.

"I have to," She stared deeply into his eyes.

"Then you guys better protect her," Neji stared out at the crowd.

"Well you kids sure are rowdy," Sakura chuckled.

"Yeah," Kiba grinned. "We sure are!" Everyone laughed at Kiba's words before arguing over their plans.

* * *

><p>February 12th<p>

"So what are you getting Sakura?" Temari wiggled her eyebrows at her little brother from behind the counter.

"What does it matter to you?" Gaara huffed.

"Come on, don't go acting like a bad boy now. I'm your big sis, I wanna know," Temari begged.

"Stuff, now leave it alone," Gaara dug into the eggs Temari had made.

"What do you plan on doing when I leave by the way?" Temari asked.

"I haven't thought about it much," He shrugged.

"Well it'll be your senior year, i'm just worried about leaving you behind by yourself and all. Maybe I should-" Gaara held up his hand, stopping her.

"I'm perfectly fine with taking care of myself. We have plenty of money, and you need to focus on your education, not me," Gaara continued eating.

"I-i guess," she sighed. "I'm just gonna miss my cute brother," She messed up his hair. Gaara did nothing, he was used to it by now and no longer tried to attack her. "Maybe you should move in with Sakura..." Temari thought to herself.

"Perhaps," Gaara shrugged, he had already thought about it. He began to eat his toast. "We should head to school now if we want to be on time."

"Oh crap!" Temari quickly put the dishes away and grabbed her shoes. Gaara casually grabbed his on put them on. "Hurry up! We need to go to the meeting! The plan is about to be distibuted to strike Suigetsu," temari grabbed his arm and pulled him to the car forcefully.

* * *

><p>With Tenten<p>

"Tenten can you pass me the frosted flakes," her grandmother asked kindly.

"Of course," she smiled nervously. The plan was being distributed today, she wondered what it would be about.

"Tenten!" Her grandmother shouted. Tenten looked up shocked only to see that she had poured her grandmothers bowl with way too much cereal.

"S-sorry," she stuttered.

"Don't worry about it. Don't you have to go to school early?" She asked.

"Of course. Thank you," She went to kiss the older woman's head as she pinned the rest of her hair up. She walked outside to see Neji with a grim look on his face. "No need to look so mr. grumpy face over there," she joked.

"Sorry, just nervous," he fidgeted with the keys.

"We both are," Tenten sighed as they drove off, grabbing his hand as they headed to the school.

* * *

><p>With Sakura and Naruto<p>

"Hana, do you have your shoes?" Sakura played with her hair, deciding to leave it down in the end.

"Got them," She giggled, snapping on the white frilly things.

"Naruto, do you have the folders?" she asked.

"Yeah I have the plans printed out and ready to go. Have the lunches?" he asked. Sakura held up two large containers and one small one .

"Of course," she ushered them into the SUV before speeding off to school. "So anything going on today?"

"Nothing much. But we will be writing our future selves!" Hana giggled.

"Oh I remember doing that," Sakura smiled.

"I wrote about being in a video game one day," naruto laughed, ruffling his blonde spikes.

"Feels like we are sometimes," Sakura shook her head. Naruto gave Hana a piggy-back-ride to class before joining Sakura at the usual table.

"Hey guys, why so glum?" Naruto grinned before sitting down at the table.

"Can you hand them out?" Sakura asked, averting his ironic question.  
>"Of course," Naruto tossed the pile of files in the middle of the table, making everyone roll their eyes at his idea of handing them out.<p>

"Well then, it's going to be enacted on the 14th. For the last two years, Suigetsu has gone to club angel on this day to pick up drunk, lonely, and rejected girls. Tenten, that's you," Tenten rolled her eyes at the comment. "You are to go to his apartment and play the part for a bit," everyone gave a apologetic look at her. "We'll be filming his attempts to kill you and then you need to fight back. We will be on both rooms beside you. He always takes girls to the same hotel, same room. He owns the room at this point. He has bragged to Sasuke about the fact that he records it and he should have it somewhere in his house. While you take care of your thing Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru and Kiba will be breaking into his house since they can manipulate things and we'll have the police on call in case anything goes wrong. Everything should go perfectly," Sakura explained.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Gaara voiced.

"Well we wrote it," Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru said aloud at the same time.

"Well then, let's get on it," Ino laughed.

* * *

><p>February 14th 8:35 p.m.<p>

Tenten danced under the strobe lights, letting her long hair flow around her. She danced sensually, gulping down what looked like alcohol. The girls had done her make-up to make her look older, and had her in skimpy clothes. Tenten tried to masks her nervousness with her dancing with three guys around her.

"Where is he?" Tenten mumbled aloud, her earpiece, tickling her ear.

"He is three people to your right," Gaara replied, he was in the corner, observing everything. Her eyes darted out, hooded with fake lust until they landed on the white haired, pointy teethed man. She stuck out her hand and beckoned for him to come. He gave her a once over before striding up to her.

"Well hello there," he grinned. "I couldn't help but notice you stare."  
>"I think I caught a few glances from you too," Tenten hiccuped.<p>

"You caught me, but how could I not look at such a goddess," he grinned. What a cheesy line, Tenten scoffed inwardly. "So where is your date?" he asked. Tenten took a gulp of her bottle before handing it to some stranger.

"Don't have one. He ditched me for some blonde," she hiccuped. Neji was listening in on the conversation and rolled his eyes. He was technically with a black haired girl, not a blonde, not to mention, his cousin.

"Well he's missing out on a really good catch," he smirked, running his hand down her hip.

"You think so?" She blushed. "Well i'm not usually this forward, but what are you doing after this?"

"At the moment nothing. But i'd love to be doing you," he whispered gently in her ear, his hands roaming over her body. Tenten had to fight the urge to gag.

"Well i'd like to follow you up on that offer," she smiled flirtatiously, tripping dramatically after him. "Sorry, too much alcohol I guess," she giggled.

"Don't worry, i'll take care of you," he smiled, but she could see the sinister meaning behind his eyes.

"My prince charming," she laughed, holding onto his arm. Turning her head so he wouldn't see her roll her eyes. "I'm a bit worried though," she mentioned as they got in the car.

"About what?" he narrowed his eyes, his charming smile remaining in place though.

"I'm a bit of a screamer," she winked.

"Well don't worry, the place i'm taking you has sound proof walls so _no one_ will hear you," he kissed her roughly. Tenten closed her eyes tightly, wishing it was Neji. Tenten faked a moan in his mouth as they arrived at the hotel. Her stud earnings glimmered in the lights, as did the camera inside them. The other earning was a microphone to listen in on the conversation. As the two went up the elevator, his hands snuck into her dress and roamed her body, she tried to hold back the urge to kick him in the balls and decided to messily run her hands down his back. The two struggled to the hotel room where he turned and locked the door. He eyed her body as he ripped off her skirt, leaving her in her skimpy top and her red underwear. He immediately pushed her on the bed and tied up her arms on the rope that was already there.

"What the-!" She exclaimed, struggling against the ropes.

"Oh sorry, I hope you don't mind," he grinned, pulling out a knife.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Tenten screamed.

"Sorry but i'm gonna murder you," he shrugged.

"Are you the one who murdered all those girls in the city?" she asked.

"You're pretty smart, but yup that was me. Been doing it since I turned 15 and realized no one could stop me. Now let's not spoil the mood," he ripped her shirt with the knife and gave a low whistle. You're going to be a lot of fun."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Naruto<p>

"Quick! Send the recording and video recording to the police with the address of the hotel. Tell them this is real time!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"Got it," he nodded.

"Sakura," the voice erupted from her cellphone.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, the phone had been on speaker phone the whole time.

"We got the recordings and just left, we're 2 minutes away from the police station to drop them off," Shikamaru explained.  
>"Thanks, hurry it up, we need to get Tenten out of there soon," she put the communications device down.<p>

"The police responded to the message and they're heading your way. I'm following them," Neji explained through Naruto's phone.

"Ok good, make sure they go the right way," Naruto nodded.

"I've gotten the past recordings of him picking up the murdered chics from the past 2 years from club angel," Gaara said into everyone's ear piece.  
>"Good job, drop the recordings off at the police station as well," Temari said from the other room, she was keeping surveillance for the police. "The police are just about to arrive Sakura."<p>

"Understood. Tenten did you hear all that?"

* * *

><p>With Tenten<p>

"Tenten did you hear all that?" rang through her ears.

"So how should I kill you, what do you think? Cut you slowly?" he grinned at her.

"Yes!" She shouted, the words supposed to go to Sakura.

"What the-?" Suigetsu's eyes widened at her response. "I knew you'd be fun," he laughed.

"I'm a lot of fun," she grinned at him, cuts running down her arm's already. "After all, i'm the last girl."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his knife at her throat. She chuckled and the knife escaped his hands and cut through the ropes holding her wrist. "What the-" he stared wide-eyed at her.

"I mean. You chose the wrong girl tonight. Take a look outside." he walked out to the window to see 6 police cars outside the entrance.

"You're surrounded hun," she smirked. "Maybe you shouldn't have killed those innocent girls." She pointed the knife at him. He slowly began to chuckle.

"Well this was surely interesting. But i'm a billionaire, you couldn't catch me even if you videotaped this." He pulled out a gun. "Now come with me." he grabbed her by the hair and went downstairs with her as his hostage.

"Not good! He has her as a hostage!" Temari shouted as everyone quickly ran downstairs to her aid.

"Well shit," Tenten mumbled to herself. A gun pointed at her head wasn't exactly what she had planned on valentines day.

"Hey police, I hope you know who I am," he laughed madly as they all pointed guns at him. "So put the gun down." they kept them pointed at him. "HEY DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" He screamed, pushing Tenten down, enough time for her to scramble away.

"Put the gun down son," one of them said.

"Fuck no, it's way too much fun," he shot the officer twice before 6 guns went off at once at him. He collapsed in a bloody heap.

"Escape!" Sakura shouted in the headpiece, making sure that she wiped the part where Tenten used her powers from the video and leaving it in the bedroom where he had raped countless victims. "We can't get caught or interviewed," Sakura explained before disappearing with Tenten, Naruto, and Temari in the SUV.

"Got it," Neji said before driving off with Hinata.

"Meet up at Sakura's," Shikamaru said heading to the ramen noodle place.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in silence at her house. Hana slept peacefully in her room, a huge pile of valentines cards by her bed, but one in particular in her hand as she slept. Sakura closed the door to her room after checking up on her.<p>

"I can't believe he's dead," Tenten sighed, shakily running her hand through her hair while Sakura wrapped her cuts.

"Kinda deserved it," Neji scoffed, staring at her wounds.

"We are kinda better off without him," Ino scratched her hair. "He would have bought his way out and continued raping girls otherwise."

"Maybe, but we'll never know at this point," Sakura got up and went to the white board where there were 35 pictures of people with a crown on the person on top. Sasuke was at the top of the chart with three branching from him and continued on. She crossed a red X on Suigetsu's face.

"Three more to go," Naruto commented with a grin, pulling Hinata closer.

"Well happy graduation gift I guess," Tenten laughed as she jumped on Temari and Shikamaru.

"Thanks guys, we hope this school year will be easier for you guys," Temari smiled kindly.

"We hope so too," Naruto grinned.

"We'll make it better," Hinata smiled.

"Damn straight! Only three more members to take care of! We can do it!" Ino chanted, fist pumping as everyone joined her.

* * *

><p>Me- I killed off Sugietsu? Yeah, well, he deserved it xP Don't forget to review guys! Criticism is much appreciated<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Prom

Me- so i've been really busy lately. I hope i'll be able to keep writing. But i just graduated, i'm getting ready for basic and the military, and i'm taking online classes and dealing with a bitch of a mother lol. SO i'll try my best to keep writing. With that in mind. I hope you guys continue to enjoy my story :D

Yamoto-naruto

Maya-Sakura

Shia-Hana

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Prom<p>

* * *

><p>To say that Sasuke was angry was an understatement. The next day he attacked 10 boys and destroyed public proprety. He was insanely pissed. All of his hard work, building up the King's system, it was surely falling apart. There was only three left. Sasuke, Jugo, and Karin. But he wouldn't let the people rebelling against his system get the best of him. So after falling apart, he came back the next day as calm as usual. They were suprised to see that Sasuke and Karin had become a couple though. Sasuke made a public announcement saying anyone involved in the rebellion would be punished severely. It was just more to worry about.<p>

"Suprised he's able to keep up that façade," Sakura snickered.

"So let's have a little talk with Jugo now," Ino grinned. Hinata stood up from the couch.

"Wait, Jugo is a really nice guy!" They looked at her in shock. "He's helped me out on a test before, and we've gone to the bookstore together. He is a really nice guy, he's got to be in the king's club for some reason." Sakura nodded.

"I believe you, I've met him before once, he was very kind," She rubbed her forehead. "We need to talk to him to see why he's in the club."

"I know where he lives," Hinata voiced.

"Well then why don't you take me there, the two of us should go and meet with him," Sakura explained.

"I don't know if i want you alone with him. Both of you," Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Relax, it'll be fine. I can use electricity and she can talk to ghosts. We're good," She winked. She grabbed Hinata's hand. "Well then, shall we?"

* * *

><p>They arrived to find a middle-class house. Beautiful, but not as equisite as Sakura had thought it would be. The two trudged up to the door and knocked three times before Hinata had to hold Sakura back.<p>

"What's taking so long?" She mumbled.

"Sorry, I was just getting out of the shower," came a voice as the door opened. There Jugo stood, a tall, lean-built man. His spiky orange hair was rather damp and his face was as calm as it always was. He wore dark blue jeans and a pain white shirt. "It's good to see you Hinata. And i think we only talked once before Maya right?" Sakura smiled kindly.

"That's correct. I was just wondering if we could talk privatley?" He mumbled a flustered 'of course' and let the two in. She asked as he sat them down in a large sun room. They were surrounded by open windows that showed a forest as the view. There were hand crafted wood frames of a couch, with puffy beige seat covers. Sakura noticed the sunflower held in a large glass and couldn't help but admire the beautiful flower. It was a beautiful room and Sakura couldn't help but feel out of place in the room.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked. "I was cooking some tea before i got in the shower. It should be done now," He smiled.

"That would be nice, thank you," Hinata turned to Sakura as soon as he left. "What are you going to ask?"

"I'm going to be straight forward and ask him why he's in the king's club," She shrugged.

"Because of a girl," Came a deep voice. They turned around with a shocked expression. He had returned with two beautifully crafted tea cups. It had a blue design on it that was showered with flowers and intricate designs. Sakura could smell the earl grey tea, even the tea was expensive. She looked at the paintings around the room awkwardly, shifting in her seat when her eyes landed on Jugo.

"S-sorry about being so blunt," Sakura blushed, grabbing the cup from him. "So what's this about a girl?"

"I don't like to talk about it much. But for some reason, i just feel like i can trust you guys. Crazy right?" He chuckled to himself. He set himself down in the couch across from them, a waited came and brought small sandwiches for them, which he gladly began to eat. "Well it started in elementary school. In 4th grade. We became good friends. Everyone thought i was a bully because of how big i was. But she wasn't afraid. She was sassy and mean but she was my best friend. In middle school i realized i fell in love with her. But there was another guy, a cooler guy, who showed up in High school. All i wanted to do was be by her side. Even if i hated every minute of it. I love her," he sighed, finishing up his third sandwich.

"Is that girl...possibly Karin?" Sakura looked up at Hinata's suggestion in shock. Dropping her sandwich on her lap in shock at the suggestion. She mumbled a quick apology as she picked up the sandwich, and dusted off her shorts.

"Karin?" She gaped. She was surprised when Jugo gave a sad smile.

"Sadly." He sighed, Hinata noticed Sakura set down the tea, looking up with defiant, confident eyes that bore down anyone whom she glanced at.

"Well we have a secret as well. I'm one of the leaders of the rebellion. You need to get out of that king's club. It's going to ruin you," Sakura shouted, coughing lightly as she realized how loudly she was speaking.

"Well i have to say i'm very interested in your work Maya, but i can't go. Not without Karin," he sighed. "Sometimes i think that she doesn't want to be with him though. Sasuke that is. I think she want's to escape as well but i'm too much of a coward to ask her. And now they're dating. Her dream finally came true. She wont want to escape, and i certainly can't make her or leave without her. If you can convince her to leave, then i will too."

"We can try," Sakura nodded, glancing to the side. Could they really? She finished up the tea, setting it down on the wood table.

"Thank you," Jugo smiled at them, suprising the two by how kind he appeared.

"No problem. Now if you don't mind, we're going to go and think of a few plans to get her to come to our side," Sakura smiled standing up to shake hands with the spiky haired man.

"That's fine with me, let me walk you out," he followed the purple haired and pink haired girl to the door. Waving them off before closing the door and slumping to the ground. He shakily put hand on his head, a shaky laugh coming from his lips. If they could only convince her, then maybe he could finally enjoy high school.

* * *

><p>"you want us to what?!" Ino shouted angrily, tossing a rock against a tree. It was Sunday and they were at Tenten's like every other sunday to practice their abilities.<p>

"Now hear us out. Jugo seems to think she's a good girl. AND he thinks she wants to get out of the king's system. We just need to convince her," Sakura held up her hands as a sign of peace.

"That Karin girl is a total bitch who has ruined plenty of people's lives. Why should she get a second chance?" She growled. Remembering the days that she was picked on her. Remembering the days she picked on others. Throwing trash on her and her friends. Karin was a straight up bitch who she wanted to disappear.

"You want her to disappear don't you?" Hinata asked, Ino looked up with a shocked expression. Could she read minds or something?

"Of course I do!" Ino growled, allowing Kiba to rub her back, trying to soothe her anger.

"Then with our plan. She will be moving to another state with Jugo. They can't stay here. Sasuke wouldn't allow it," Hinata explained. "This is the best way."

"Fuck!" Ino shouted, realizing that it really was the best answer. "What will we do if she says no?" She asked, glancing at Gaara who had made a ball of sand and was tossing it from hand to hand, hovering in the air.

"Well about that, I think i have an idea if she says no," Naruto grinned, looking at the house where there little sister was making cookies with Tenten's grandma.

"You don't mean-? We can't use her," Sakura growled, pushing her brothers shoulder.

"Why not? She can really make a difference. If it comes to that, we'll have no other choice." Naruto explained, setting a hand on his sisters shoulder. Forcing her to look into his eyes. "I don't like it either, but we made it our responsibility to fix this school." He pushed a strand of her hair back.

"You're right, i know," Sakura sighed, "Then we better make pretty damn sure that we convince her." She watched as Tenten balanced a kunai in the air. They were supposed to be practicing, not arguing.

"When and how?" Neji asked. Everyone stared at one another curiously, trying to conquer up a plan. The wind pushed up against the group as they stood, pondering what to do about the issue.

"I know!" Kiba grinned. "How about we threaten her? Make her feel like an outcast?"

"That's good," Sakura nodded.

"No I know, let's corner her at prom night. Threaten and convince her," Ino sighed, hating that she would be part of any plan including Karin.

"We can tell her about Jugo," Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you think it will work?" Gaara asked Sakura.

"I think it's worth a shot," She sighed. "Everyone got their dancing shoes?" She smirked, throwing a kunai at a tree, hitting the mark.

* * *

><p>"Fuck, I look ridiculous," Sakura growled. "I don't even want to go to some stupid dance," Sakura kicked the door.<p>

"You look beautiful sissy," Hana giggled.

"I can't wait to get to the prom," She giggled, happy to be complemented by her cute little sister. Sakura was wearing a simple white dress. It was sleeveless and had ruffles on the bottom with pink pedals on the right corner. She had curled her long pink hair and put on light pink eyeshadow. She wasn't that excited but she was glad to go with her boyfriend and nervous about dealing with Karin. She turned to see Naruto, black pants, a white shirt, and a purple bow tie underneath his black vest.

"I can't believe you finally asked hinata out to the prom," Hana coughed.

"What was that!?" Naruto blushed at her comment. He had surprised her at her house with flowers and a giant card asking her to prom. "Not like we're going out. We're just going to prom together."

"Hey, that's a start," Sakura smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Maybe today is the day things change for the two of you." Everyone had agreed to wear simple dresses so they weren't as recognized among the crowds of teenagers. "ready to go out?" She asked, walking to the door.

"Yeah," Hana nodded, following them downstairs where she would be staying with gramps.

"Please be careful with her," Sakura sighed sadly.

"Of course, we'd protect her with what life we have left in us. Now go, enjoy yourselves!" He chuckled, rubbing Hana's head. "We're gonna be making dumpling for the shop tomorrow."

"Again?" She whined. The siblings laughed as they exited the house to get into their SUV.

* * *

><p>They arrived to the hotel that the prom was being held at. They had picked up Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, and Hinata while Tenten picked up her boyfriend and Ino and her boyfriend. The group met at a large tree in front of the building. After exchanging compliments and corsages the group was ready to scout for Karin.<p>

"We should wait an hour before we corner her in the bathroom. Got it?" Sakura explained. She liked Hinata's purple dress. It was a light hue and short enough to complement her short legs. She turned around to see a girl with magenta hair, the crowd parting for her to come through. She was holding onto her new boyfriend Sasuke, smiling and waving like the charismatic girl she was. She glanced to the side when Sasuke whispered in her ear and Naruto noticed her flinch lightly when he pulled on her arm. She looked up with wide, scared eyes, to look into the green ones of Sakura before being replaced by a cocky expression. The two walked past the group and into the hotel to party the night away. _What was that? _Naruto and Sakura thought at the same time, looking at one another with bewildering expressions.

"They've been dating for almost two weeks, they should still be in the honeymoon stage. So why is it, she looked so scared?" Naruto whispered to his sister.

"I don't know. But I think it's gonna be pretty easy to convince her to quit the little club of theirs," Sakura whispered back. She looked up at Gaara. "I think it should just be the girls who corner her." He nodded to her, not bothering to ask why.

"Well not like this isn't boring or anything, but it's prom. So why are we out her withering away when we could be inside dancing?" Ino joked, grabbing Tenten's hand. "Let's go girls!" She shouted, stomping into the hotel with Tenten in hand. They watched as Neji fumbled after them and the group couldn't help but laugh and follow their friend.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe this is going to be our last prom?" Temari sighed.<p>

"Good riddance," Shikamaru grunted, drinking his punch. She glared at him.

"You can try to enjoy it you know?" She huffed, crossing her arms. He set the punch down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey. I know I'm a pompous know-it-all. That's who I've been all my life. It's who I am. And I might not enjoy a lot of things. But i always enjoy myself when I'm with you. So I'm asking you to not get mad at me because of things like this. Because if you're by my side than I'm actually enjoying myself," he grabbed his punch and continued drinking it.

"Thank you, I love you Shikamaru," Temari laughed, kissing the stoic man.

"Troublesome," he chuckled, kissing her back.

"Hey, after this whole prom thing is over, do you want to come back to my room?" He raised an eyebrow as she held up a hotel key. "I know it's usually the guy who suggests it, but you're not that type of guy. And I'm CERTAINTLY that type of girl." She moved in closer to him, pressing her body up against his tightly, her hands trailing down his shirt.

"I would love to join you tonight," he smirked, grabbing her lower back with his empty hand and pulling her closer to him. The two of them laughed as Tenten walked up to the two.

"Hey guys what's going on?" She looked at their close position and their flushed expressions. "Never mind, I'm going back to dancing with Maya." She walked away quickly, rejoining her friends side.

"Hey where did you go?" Sakura asked, stepping around Gaara, the two of them dancing passionately.

"Just to check on Temari and Shikamaru," She sighed as she looked over to Naruto and Hinata dancing with one another slowly, their eyes locked with another, and talking about something. She turned to look on the other side to see Ino and Kiba dancing feverly and blushed at their conduct. Where was her boyfriend? She saw Sakura point behind her and looked to see Neji in his seat at their table, simply watching the group. Tenten let out an annoyed growl before trudging over to him. "Hey, how come you aren't dancing?"

"Tired," he shrugged.

"But you haven't even danced once! I want to dance with you, you know?" She pouted as he looked away from her.

"I don't want to." He said in his usual stoic voice.

"Is it me?" She gaped at him.

"No," he turned around quickly and grabbed her hand. "It's just," he noticed her eyes start to water in the darkly dimmed room. "It's just i don't know how to dance!" He hid his blush by turning away. Tenten only looked at him in shock.

"That's it?" She laughed. "Neither do i! But we can always fake it," She grabbed his face and pushed her forehead against hers. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," he mumbled. Tenten only shook her head before kissing him roughly, like usual, the two fought for dominance. Tenten didn't even know who was the dominant one in the relationship. They both could control one another depending on the situation. She had a feeling that when ever they slept together, it would be a little difficult. She blushed at the thought and pulled him to the dance floor. Tenten gave Sakura a thumbs up once the two began dancing and Sakura gave them a bright, reassuring smile. Naruto and Hinata were still talking about life in general, enjoying one another's company.

"What did the green grape say to the purple grape?" Hinata gave Naruto a quizzical look. "Breathe, idiot! BREATHE!" His bad joke was rewarded by a sweet laugh that made him want to kiss her. He looked up to see his sister roll her eyes at him.

"That's really cute," She giggled, her arms wrapping a little tighter around his neck. "Hey Yamoto-" She began, looking from eye to eye.

"Yes Hinata?" He flashed his trademark smile, his eyes hopeful as he stared at her plump lips, covered by a clear gloss.

"I-I really like your bow tie," she buried her head in his chest in shame. Angry shouldn't couldn't say what she wanted to say. How many more months would it take for her to admit it?!

"T-thank you," he blushed, "Hey Hinata." he pulled her from his chest to look her in the eye. "I-I really like you-your dress too," he watched her turn her head and smacked himself quickly.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "It was my mothers."

"It looks beautiful on you," Naruto lowered his hands from her upper back, to her lower back, and brought her closer to him. "Listen Hinata. There's something I've wanted to tell you since the first moment I met you. Hinata I really like y-" Sakura walked over to them.

"Hey I think we should go talk to Karin now," Naruto let out a grunt of annoyance. "What?" She eyed the two of them.

"Seriously? What happened to our twin telepathy?" He growled.

"Oh, sorry," she meeped, walking away. "We'll be waiting for you at the punch bowl Hinata." She walked away quickly, the DJ yelled something inaudible towards the crowd and everyone began to jump up and down.

"I should go after her I guess," Hinata sighed, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, grabbing her by her arm. "Hinata Hyugga, I Nar-Yamoto, is completely smitten by you. Please go out with me!" He shouted, causing a few heads to turn, but most of his shout was muffled out by the music. He watched as her face turned red in which he thought was shame. "N-never mind. Sorry, i didn't mean to make things awkward, just go join my sister." He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"I Hinata Hyugga am completely smitten with you too. And i would love to be your girlfriend," Hinata laughed, tears streaming down her face. "I thought you would never ask!" She grabbed him by his collar and smashed her small lips up against his. After pulling away she realized how bold she was being and her face turned red. "I hope that wasn't too forward."

"It was forward enough," he grinned, kissing her once more. "I think you should join my sister." He kissed her forehead. "You have no idea how happy you've made me. I promise you won't regret your choice!" He shouted after her as she shyly walked away.

"Way to go man," Gaara patted his back. He watched as Naruto cave in on himself and huddled into a ball on the floor.

"Ugh i'm so embarrassed though," Gaara could see his steaming ears even in the dim light and could only chuckle at his best friend.

"You guys will do just fine."

* * *

><p>"Okay what happened," Sakura grinned at the red Hinata.<p>

"H-he asked me out!" She squealed, high-fiving Ino and getting hugs from all the other girls.

"I knew it!" Tenten shouted.

"Bout time," Temari chuckled, pushing back her sandy colored hair. "Now where's this Karin girl?"

"She just went into the bathroom, I put a broken sign on it just now so we need to move quickly," Sakura hiked up her dressed and walked towards the bathroom.

"You girls ready?" Tenten smirked, walking after her friend.

"Of course," ino cracked her knuckles.

"I don't think we're going to be needing any violence Ino," Temari chuckled nervously.

"Well, you know, just in case," Ino coughed as Sakura entered the bathroom.

Once the group walked in they were welcomed by large blue fish tanks on both sides of them that led them into a room with a few bathroom stalls and a giant mirror with granite tops. There, Karin was applying her eyeliner. She looked up to see the five girls and let out an agitated sigh.

"What do you losers want?" She growled out, her tone bitter and cynical. She pushed her (now short) hair back, glaring at the girls. She wore a long red, puffy dress that had gold hued stones bedazzled among the corset. She looked beautiful, no doubt had a professional set her up for today. Her smokey eyes accented her oddly colored pink eyes, she begun to tap her foot impatiently. "WHAT?" She shouted at them. "Whatever losers, i'm out of here," She tried to move past them but Sakura pushed her back and Tenten locked the door. "What's going on here? You don't want to mess with me!"

"We know all to well what you're capable of Ms. Ortega," Sakura grinned. "We have a little proposition for you Karin."

"And what is it?" Karin sneered, sitting down on one of the love seats.

"Quit the king's club," She jumped up in shock.

"And why in the WORLD would i do that?" She exclaimed. "You don't even know what you're talking about," She shot her arm out to point at her accusingly.

"Well tell us one thing. How is your relationship doing with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Great, why? You jealous?" Karin smirked.

"No, it's just those bruises on your ribs are looking nice," Karin covered her chest.

"How did you know about them?" She narrowed her eyes at the pink haired girl.

"The way you were walking, you were hunched over and held onto your side more than once tonight. I know what it's like to have bruised ribs, I know the signs," Sakura set a hand on her hip. "Now you want to tell us the truth. We're not gonna use any of this against you. We're just trying to show you that being in the club is bad for you."

"How is it bad? I'm the most popular girl in the school! I have complete control over my classes. I have a bright future ahead of me on this path," Sakura nodded.

"All that might be true. But let me ask something. Are you happy?" Karin blinked and gave a dumbfounded expression at the question. "And how many TRUE friends do you have? People you can trust that is?" She stood there just staring at the girls who had cornered her.

"Well?" Tenten asked.

"Am I happy?" Karin's face was blank, was she happy? "I have Jugo, he's the only one I can trust."

"But you're missing the big question," Sakura pushed. "Are you happy?"

"NO!" Karin shouted back angrily. "I'm not happy! Why are you asking this of me!? What does it matter if i'm happy? As long as my dad profits from my relationship with Sasuke and as long as I look good as the most popular girl, what the hell does happiness matter?" She had collapsed on the ground, screaming at them. Sakura only gave her a look of pity, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Because if you were to die right now, your life would have been wasted. Jugo cares about you a lot, he's someone important right?" Sakura asked, she noticed Karin's cheeks turn pink. "You like him don't you?"

"What?" karin shouted angrily. "Jugo? My best friend? How could i like him?" She looked down in shame. "How could he like me?"

"He loves you," Hinata voiced, her voice quivering a bit.

"And how would you know?" Karin sneered.

"Because he told us," Sakura confirmed. "He wants to get you out of this life."

"But Sasuke is," Karin rubbed her forehead. "He's gorgeous, and charming, and manipulative, and abusive, and scary, but beautiful. He is so confident, he-I admired him. I wanted to me someone strong like him. How did things turn out like this?" Karin looked up at Sakura for answers. "how?"

"Fear is the mindkiller. You didn't want to be left in the shadows, so you forced your way to the top, at the cost of love and happiness," Sakura pushed back a strand of her hair, looking at her like a mother would. Karin nodded sadly, knowing that what she was saying was true. "Do you want to be free?" She looked up at her in shock.

"How?" She asked. "I have duties to my family. They won't just let me go."

"They will if my father puts some political pressure on their company," Ino voiced.

"Why would you help me? Any of you?" Karin asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why did she deserve redemption?

"Because everyone deserves to be saved," Ino said, looking away from the red head.

"So do you want our help? You and Jugo will me moving to another state. On Monday if you say yes." Sakura grinned.

"How is this possible?" Karin stood up.

"Don't question it, just take advantage of it." Karin nodded.

"I want to go. I want to go so badly," she wept. "I'm so scared of this lifestyle." Sakura hugged her tightly.

"You don't have to be so strong anymore. You can be whoever you want. You are free." Karin grabbed her tighter at her words. She couldn't say any words of praise, she was stunned, and happy for once in a long time. She could be free couldn't she?

"Come on, you have to act like nothings happened. You can't let Sasuke on about the plan otherwise he might hurt you. We've already set everything up. Your dads agreed to move you to Washington. A small town to finish your education, then your life is in your hands." Karin nodded, a new form of confidence setting in.

"I'll tell Jugo then," Karin smiled. "That we can run away."

"Let me fix this," Sakura laughed, wiping away the runny mascara. "There, perfect. Now go enjoy your last day with these people." Karin nodded before walking out. She turned back around and looked each girl in the eye.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for this," She gave a bright smile, suprising everyone by how innocent it appeared as she walked away.

"Well damn, that was a lot more emotional than i thought it would be," Temari laughed. "Now if you don't mind. I'm gonna be spending the night with my boyfriend."

"Oh, have fun guys," Sakura winked. "Here, I got you some condoms," She handed a banana flavored, glow in the dark, condom and laughed at her expression.

"Thanks," Temari said dryly before walking out. "Call you bout the details later girls!"

"She is so bold," Hinata blushed as soon as she walked out.

"You'll be like her one day, too," Tenten laughed, patting her back.

"I'm ready for this dance to be over," Ino sighed as they walked back to the dance floor.

"Hey Chief," Sakura grinned when she saw her red headed boyfriend walking towards her.

"How did everything go?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Mm, good," Sakura smiled brightly.

"It's already 12, anyone ready to head home?" Naruto asked. "I'm worried about Hana."

"Same here," Sakura nodded. "Wanna stay over?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"Gladly," he whispered in her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly.

"Temari and Shikamaru are staying at hotel," She heard gaara growl in annoyance. "Hey, she's a big girl. Her decisions are her own. And Hinata wanted to spend the night as well. Ino is heading out with her boyfriend and Tenten and Neji to Ihop. I'm a bit too tired though, wanna head back now?"

"Gladly," Gaara let out a breathe of relief, not liking being in the same crowded room with so many people.

"Gotta love prom," Sakura laughed at his annoyed expression. "Let's just go!"

* * *

><p>Me-Sorry it's taken me so long. Don't forget to review guys!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Down with the King

Me- things start to heat up in this chapter. Don't forget this is rated M ;D I worked really hard to get this chapter out so quickly so I really hope you guys enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p>Yamoto-Naruto<p>

Shia-hana

Maya-Sakura

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Down with the King<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived home to see that Hana had fallen asleep on gramps couch. Naruto carried her back upstairs to her room, pretending that she weighed a lot, and panting like crazy. Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's behavior. Her boyfriend. She really liked the thought of it. Hinata wasn't quite ready to share the bed with Naruto so the two of them had decieded to share the floor of the living room. Setting down a lot of blankets on the ground, curling up with one another and talking about their inner most fears. Gaara and Sakura went upstairs to her bedroom where Sakura changed for bed, throwing down clothes for Hinata while Naruto threw up some clothes for his friend Gaara.<p>

"So what was it like?" Hinata asked her boyfriend. "Your sister getting in gang fights that is?"

"It was terrifying," he sighed, getting up to turn off the lights, and lock all the doors and windows. He had a small planetarium as a light source. White dots appearing on Hinata's face as she looked up at him. He returned to his rightful spot beside her, curling closer to her and setting an arm around her. "I would wake up to see her standing over me, covered in blood, and shaking me to wrap her wounds. She usually wrapped my wounds in elementary school when i used to get in fights. And all my sports wounds. But me wrapping her wounds? It was so new to me, and to be honest, it scared me. I worried about her every time I went to bed because I didn't know whether she was going to go out to fight. I wanted to protect her. But I couldn't," he sighed, glancing over to see Hinata looking deep within his eyes. She was truly listening to him, with all her heart. "She was a great sister though. She IS a good sister. When she wasn't out fighting; she was making dinner, cleaning, helping us with our homework, she was amazing. She IS amazing. I'm so proud of her, and she takes so much responsibility on by herself. That's how she prefers it. She is such a mom character," he laughed to himself. "I'm just the comic relief."

"That's not true! You hold up the family just as much as she does. Where do you think she would be without you?" She said passionately.

"Honestly, we'd both be screwed without one another. We're twins, we're one another's other half," he chuckled, patting her hair. "Enough about the past. How have you been? With the ghosts that is?" She rolled around to look up at the ceiling, stars circling around the ceiling.

"They don't scare me as much anymore. But they always ask me to help them and it's really hard for me. But I made a friend," She smiled to herself. "Ray, she's really confident and beautiful and amazingly powerful. She's a poltergeist and can move things in our world. She was probably magical as well and could move things with her mind. She said she would help me when i needed help and we made a magical pack that tied her to my soul. It was my first time for me and a little scary but Neji helped me," She smiled brightly. "But there are still a ghost or two whom are violent and scary. I wish i couldn't seem them sometimes but we all have our abilities, i have to bear mine as well."

"You are amazingly tough," naruto chuckled, rubbing his hands through her hands. "And that's why I you have my heart," he kissed her gently. "S-sorry, i just had the urge to kiss you." Hinata pulled her fingers to her lips and smiled.

"That's fine. You can kiss me when you want Naruto," he smiled, he had wanted his name to come from her lips for so long. It sounded so beautiful, coming from her. She looked at her clock, it was 1 a.m. "Happy birthday!" He grinned. "You're 17 now, congrats." It was officially March 23rd, their last birthday hadn't turned out quite that well but this time they would just be lazy and enjoy it with one another.

"Thank you," he mumbled, crashing his lips up against hers once more before the two decided to return to talking.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura," she looked up at the call of her real name.<p>

"Huh?" She muttered dumbly.

"Happy birthday," he smashed his lips up against hers, biting on her lower lip lightly. He had changed into his red boxers and a black shirt of Naruto's while Sakura only wore black shorts and a blue tank top.

"Mm, thanks hun," she mumbled into the kiss, her arms wrapping around her boyfriend. She kicked her dress towards a corner of the room. He picked her up, carrying her to the bed. The only lights that were on were the christmas lights on the wall. He moved his lips down her neck, finding her weak spot, right underneath her ear, sucking on it gently, earning a quiet moan. Her hands searched his body, grabbing onto his shirt tightly as she tried to hold back another moan. His hands gently stroked her stomach, moving up towards her chest where they rested. He had officially got to second base. He began to lift up the shirt when Sakura suddenly pulled his shirt off. Her hands dug into his back, earning a low, but ever so sexy, growl. His eyes were hooded and the green eyes of his bored into her bright ones. He reached under her shirt to fondle her chest, she was by no means small. A good C or D probably. All that mattered to him right now was how beautiful she was. She flipped positions and got on top of him, straddling him. She grinned wickedly as she kissed him. Pulling back when things got heated so he would try to move closer to her. She was being such a tease, and he was sad to say he liked it. Her lips met his ears and whispered sweet words, breathing heavily on them, making him shake, his breathing getting more ragged as she messed with him. His hands roamed her body. Feeling up her freshly shaved legs, admiring the smoothness. They were amazing to feel and soon they rested on her firm but. He squeezed it tightly and grinned his erection up against her, earning a groan.

"We should probably stop now," Sakura panted, kissing him once more.

"you mean now that i have a problem?" Gaara chuckled as she blushed. "Let's just go to sleep then." He squeezed her ass once more before turning off the lights.

"Good night," Sakura giggled, snuggling up with the man she had felt up only seconds before.

* * *

><p>Sunday<p>

"So what should we do, now that we're 17?" Naruto asked, biting into his bologna sandwich.

"I dunno, I think we should just watch buffy the vampire all day and order in." Sakura said. Naruto let out a sigh, hugging his girlfriend.

"But what about Hana? She should go out shouldn't she?" He asked, playing with Hinata's hair.

"I know what we can do!" Sakura shouted, grabbing Hinata. "Let's have a spa day girls." Hana looked up excitedly.

"Spa day?" She jumped up from her seat and walked up to Sakura. "Can we really?" Naruto and Gaara groaned.

"Not us, right?" They cried.

"You can get a massage and go to the sauna, you can go out and get lunch and go laser tagging and by the time you're done, our spa day should be over," Sakura winked, she had already pulled out her laptop, searching for the nearest spa. "Oh here's a special. Massage, nails, facial, sauna, mud bath, and a free lunch for $160 each person. Kids for $80. That sounds good," Sakura sang, going to get changed.

"My dad just gave me my allowance, so I can pay for my own, this seems really fun," Hinata smiled happily.

"It might be nice to relax," Naruto shrugged.

"I don't really like being touched," Gaara crossed his arms defiantly. He looked over to Sakura with big doe eyes. "But since it's your bithday..." She only jumped up in joy when he caved, happy to win yet another battle.

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

"The spa was so much fun!" Hana giggled.

"You drank a lot of water, right Shia?" Sakura asked, walking hand in hand into the elementary school.

"Yup!" She grinned at her older sister.

"Good, the massage breaks up all those calcium deposits in your body, so if you don't drink a lot of water, you can't wash those toxins out. Keep drinking water today as well, just to be sure," Hana nodded her head enthusiastically before waving goodbye to her sister.

"See you after school sis!" Sakura beamed at her sister, and waved back before heading to her own school. Naruto was outside with Hinata, helping her talk to the ghost they had met all those months ago. "Hows everything going?" She noticed Hinata panting heavily.

"She just crossed the ghost over, she's a bit exhausted now though," Naruto rubbed her arm encouragingly.

"Ready to go check the damage at school?" Sakura asked them, trudging up to the school's courtyard.

"It's not gonna be pretty," Naruto sighed. "He's such a child." the two girls looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm not saying that i'm not a child! Jeez, guys," he grunted in annoyance.

"Maya!" Tenten came running over towards them. "Hey, Sasuke just found out that Jugo and Karin moved to some unknown state. I'm not sure what he's going to do." She grabbed them and ran back to the middle of the courtyard where she had first met Gaara. They arrived to see Sasuke standing on top of the table with a megaphone, glaring down at everyone.

"Now students, as you are already aware of, I am officially the only member of the Kings club. I am the king of this school and I won't be relinquishing my position, no matter how much you dirty rebels want it. Anyone who attempts to rebel will be removed from life itself. I have enough money and influence to destroy anyone to dares to cross my past. This is officially an dictatorship system, I'll hurt any one who gets in my way. Remember that I am still your king." He threw the megaphone at the ground, a loud cracking noise echoing the courtyard. The new wood bench he stood on, now had black foot marks as he stepped down. "Now get to your classes," he grinned as everyone scrambled to get out of his way.

"How are we supposed to deal with him?" Temari whispered to Sakura and Naruto.

"Not quite sure yet," Sakura mumbled. "Let's just get to our classes for now, only two more months till you graduate and we become seniors. Aren't you kids excited?" She grinned as they let out a groan.

"More like i'm scared, I've got to send in college applications, find a place to live, ugh," Ino whined.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. What's hard is realizing I won't be with you guys anymore," Temari pouted.

* * *

><p>One month later<p>

"I heard Sasuke attacked another girl," Ino shouted at Sakura from her room.

"Are you serious?" Sakura growled, walking out of the bathroom in shorts with big bulky chains on it and a white tank top. The two girls were at Ino's, getting ready to go to an open mic club for people 16 and older.

"Yeah, at least, that's what I heard," Ino looked up to see her friend walk into her messy room. Ino shrugged at her angry expression and put her earings in. "He still gets girls who run to him, he's such a manwhore." Sakura chuckled, fixing Ino's jean skirt. "What do you want to do about it?"

"I don't know, i've thought about a few things," Ino continued to stare at her, "LIKE; revealing his innermost secrets, or beating the crap out of him, and don't give me that look, I know it wouldn't work, or possibly using Shia to erase his memories or something. Maybe I could shock him into a coma...OR possibly make it seem like he was gay, post it to the news, I heard his dad was a conservative so it probably would get him disowned, THEN I could beat him."

"Okay, none of those sound like they would really work. Except your sister, I'd put some more thought into that." Sakura let out a grunt at her best friends suggestion. "I know you don't like the idea of using your little sister, but this guys is attacking women!"

"Hey, aren't you guys going out?" Ino's mom came up the stairs, winking at the two. Her mother was as pretty as Ino, they looked almost the same, only her mother was a much older version of her.

"Yeah mom, thanks. Come on, grab your bag the show is going to be starting soon," Ino grabbed her purple purse before the two took her small car to the coffee house for open mic. Once they arrived Sakura observed the wood floor and brick walls. There were artistic pieces surrounding them on the wall and a medium sized stage for people to perform on. There were a lot of oddly shaped seats angled towards the stage and a few tables made out of doors where people ate their dinner. "Let's move over there!" She pointed at a small red door table in the corner of the room, closer to the stage. Sakura nodded as she followed her friend, apologizing for bumping into strangers when they finally got through the crowd a waiter came by.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you for today?" He asked.

"I'll take a cinamon coffee," Ino smiled.

"I'll have mint tea and a slice of carrot cake please," Sakura asked kindly, dusting off the table.

"Of course," he smiled, before heading to another table.

"So what kind of music do they usually play?" Sakura asked.

"Well they play jazz, indie music, sometimes dubstep. It's really just a bunch of amateur artists gathering in one place. There's a bunch of different musicians today," Ino said, pushing back her blonde bangs as her coffee came. They were surprised to hear so many good artists at once. Sakura found herself swaying to the music and Ino had started to bob her head to the gentle beat.

"Hey ladies," they heard a deep voice come from the side. They opened their eyes to quite the surprise. There was Sasuke, standing in a white shirt, a plaid scarf, a dark blue jeans, a haughty expression on his face.

"What the fuck?" Sakura mumbled quietly.

"I couldn't help but notice you ladies by yourselves," he grinned at the girls, his model like face being ever so flirtatious. He ran a hand through his hair, the other arm leaning on the table so he had trapped Sakura in the booth, his face close to hers. "Why don't you come back to my place? I'm sure I could show you a good time." Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed at his proposal.

"No thanks. I already have plans with my friend. Thanks for the offer though." Sakura looked over to Ino. "I think it's just about over, do you want to head out soon?" Ino nodded enthusiastically at her offer.

"Let's just head out now," Ino got up and stared at Sasuke.

"Excuse me," Sakura said, her voice had an edge of hostility and she bumped into his chest roughly. Sasuke took a few steps back in surprise at her ferocity. The two girls walked out of the building, whispering to one another. "What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know but that was way too weird for my liking. Want to go to a party?" Ino asked, flinging her hair back as the two walked to her car.

"Where is it?" Sakura asked, entering the vehicle.

"It's at some seniors house I know. It's gonna be crazy. We can sharpie the faces of all the drunk people," Ino laughed maniacally.

"That sounds like fun," Sakura laughed at her friends behavior and the two sped off to the party, unaware of the man trailing them. "Should we invite our boyfriends?"

"Hm, might as well. I don't really feel like being grinded by some drunk guys, that's what boyfriends are for!" Ino laughed, turning up the radio. "I'll text the boys the address when we get there," She rounded a steep corner. "It's in the middle of nowhere, at least a 20 minute drive for them, luckily we were already close because of the open mic." Ino winked, parking the car a block away from the party, not wanting it to get peed on. "I know this isn't exactly how we planned the night to go. But we might as well enjoy it, right?" Sakura let out a laugh, grabbing her friend's arm.

"Of course we'll have fun, now lets watch some kids do some keggers," Sakura rolled her eyes as they walked into the house. There was toilet paper everywhere, red solo cups dominated the front yard and the bushes, loud dubstep echoing in the house. "At least the music isn't too shitty." She pushed some drunk guy off of her.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Macy, she's doing jello shots over there. Be right back!" Ino shouted over the music, walking towards her friend. Sakura looked at her surroundings, a couch was over turned and two drunk kids were making out beside it, the sloppy kiss made her cringe. People were jumping up and down for some reason and in the kitchen, two guys were fighting over a broom being a duster or a mop. Gotta love high school parties. She walked further into the house to see a girl throwing up in a toilet with her friend rubbing her back. A bedroom was closed and you could hear the high pitched moans through the walls. The other bedroom was the same way. Sakura rolled her eyes at the teens and went upstairs to see what she could find. Three bedrooms were upstairs, one being occupied. She looked in what was obviously the master bedroom, looking at the elegant white bed and the makeup scattered on the dresser. "nice room," she chuckled to herself. She had enough exploring, now that she knew her surroundings she was just gonna return to Ino's side. Gaara should be here in a few minutes anyway, she thought to herself. She turned to leave the room to see a stranger blocking the exit.

"Hey sorry man, you can use the room. I'm just leaving," she moved to walk out but he only blocked her exit. "Excuse me." She growled out, only for the guy to push her further into the room, shut the door, and lock it. "What the hell?" She growled, trying to hold back the electricity from her palms. She squinted in the dark lights to see Sasuke standing over her dominantly. "What do you want?"

"I've wanted you for quite a while Maya." His hand shot out quickly, shoving something down her throat. She staggered back in surprise, choking down what ever he threw in her mouth. "I know you're tough. You can surely put up a fight, even with the drugs in your system." he pushed her on the bed, straddling the pink haired girl. She let out a roar in frustration and tried to conquer up electricity but found that she couldn't. She tried kicking him off but she felt no strength in her body.

"What's going on?" She shouted angrily.

"Seems the pills are effecting you faster than I thought. Good, I wanted you quickly anyways," He pushed his lips up against hers forcibly, biting down on it when she refused to open her lips. She let out a cry of pain and his tongue quickly inserted her mouth. Feeling up the walls of her mouth, trespassing on her body in a disgusting form. She moved her face away, finally able to get some kind of control of her body instead of lying like a vegetable.

"Get off of me or I swear I'll hurt you!" She shouted, trying to move off of him.

"Please, you can't touch me even if you wanted to. Your boyfriend won't even want you after I'm done with you," Sasuke laughed maniacally, she looked into his eyes to see the look of a crazed man. The look of a man who lost everything, all of his power, and he needed show he had power over people still. Even if it was against a defenseless woman. He ripped her tank top off of her quickly, biting her neck roughly and causing blood to drip down her neck. Sakura let out a scream of pain, crying out for help. Sasuke only chuckled at the once defiant woman, watching her squirm under him was amazing. He quickly unclipped her bra, staring at her large chest with amusement, thinking of all the things he could do to her. He quickly unzipped her pants, tugging them down to her knees before grinning at her. "Don't tell me you're a virgin? Cause if so, this might hurt." He fondled her, taking advantage of the fact that she couldn't resist.

"GAARA!" Sakura shouted out, fear overriding her. The door suddenly burst down and Gaara stood with sand surrounding him like a snake. "Help!" She cried out desperately, her voice shaky. Gaara let out a roar of anger and the sand attacked Sasuke, holding him in the air like a doll and throwing him from wall to wall. He looked at his girlfriends position and appearance and felt the lust to kill. He let out a primal growl, his eyes turning yellow. "Gaara, gaara, gaara," Sakura mewled, crying out for the boy like a child would their parent. He ran to Sakura's side quickly, grabbing her hands. "I can't move my body. Please, can you cover me up?" She asked. He nodded, grabbing her bra and clipping it back to place, pulled up her shorts, and put her shirt back on her. "Ask him when the drug will wear off." She whispered.

"When will the drug wear off? And answer carefully otherwise I'll destroy right here, right now." Gaara snarled, smacking him on the floor roughly.

"In about 30 minutes, I couldn't shove enough down her throat," Sasuke glared at the two of them. "You really are a freak aren't you?" He sneered at Gaara.

"I don't think you're in the position to say that," He tightened his grip around Sasuke, causing him to cry out as a few of his ribs broke.

"Gaara, kiss me," Sakura begged, pulling on her boyfriends hand. He smashed his lips up against hers desperately, letting out a cry as he did so. If only he could've protected her! He began to feel something being sucked out of him and noticed Sakura pulling out some of his demons power and absorbing it. She wobbled off of the bed and stood on her own two feet, rolling her shoulder back.

"You chose the wrong woman to piss off," Sakura let out a growl. "Let him go Gaara." He reluctantly let go of his control over the sand. Sasuke moved to escape but Sakura was next to him in seconds, grabbing his head and allowing electricity to run out of her palm and into his head. She pushed his now limp body down, kicking his broken ribs. "Asshole." She turned to Gaara. "Thanks." He nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't come quicker," he held her tightly.

"Hey, you didn't know he was gonna try to rape me. And I didn't know he had some kind of pill to put me in a vegetable state. Luckily nothing happened. Now pick him up, we're taking him to my place," Sakura walked in front of him and down the stairs.

"Is everything okay? I saw Sasuke walking up stairs and I didn't know where you were and I could only tell Gaara where you were and," she took in a deep breath.

"Everything is fine, i'm taking him to my place so Shia can erase his memories of tonight." Sakura waved goodbye before going to Gaara's car. He threw the body in the trunk in disgust.

"Can't we just kill him?" He growled, causing sakura to laugh.

"No, we can't. Now drive."

* * *

><p>"Hana, wake up," Sakura shook her sister awake.<p>

"What is it Sakura-nee?" She got up, yawning in her perry the platypus pajamas.

"We need your help. This bad guy saw us use our powers, we need you to wipe his memory. He is very bad so you'll need to be careful." Hana nodded, getting up immediately and walking over to the living room to see Sasuke lying on the ground, blood leaking from his head.

"Can i borrow your powers?" Hana asked, looking at the two.

"Of course," they both said, kneeling on the ground with Hana, grabbing her left hand together. Hana let out a deep breath, trying to draw out as much energy from the two and herself before touching the mans forehead. She saw terrible memories. He was being beaten by his father, his mother molested him, his brother ran away without him, he beat up a bunch of kids in elementary school out of anger, he realized how to trick others, forced himself to be sociable, tricked people, hurt people. She could feel the emptiness, the anger, and terrible emotions in him and wondered if she could just wipe it all out. She imagined him having a difficult relationship with his parents, but nothing too bad. He had trouble at school because he was shy. He wanted to help people out. He was gonna be a doctor. He realized he wanted to move to Arkansas to follow an education program. He was going to ask his parents or do it forcibly. He has realized that the king's club isn't helping people and is going to close it down the next day. He will make sure no one else will recreate the club before moving. He could not hurt innocent people. She let go of his head.

"What took so long?" Sakura asked, looking at her panting sister.

"Oh, I replaced all of his old memories, and put a lock on them so they can't be changed. I also messed with his mind so he can't physically or mentally hurt any innocent, otherwise he'll be in a lot of pain." She smiled at her sister before passing out.

"HANA!" She shook her sister, relaxing when she could hear her light snoring. "Jeez, worrying me like that." She looked at Sasuke. Could she really have changed all his memories? Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and he let out a painful cough, blood splattering on his hands.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"I'm Maya, we're classmates. I just picked you up and brought you to my apartment. Some guys were beating you up and you're in a pretty bad state," Sakura lied, they would soon see if he changed.

"O-oh thank you," he blushed. "Sorry, i'm not good with other people. But you have my gratitude. I wish i could repay you, but all the money i have is being saved so i can move to Arkansas this year." He laid back down. "It's really painful to get up. Is it okay if i just stay here for today?"

"Of course," Sakura smiled, giving him a blanket. "Night."

"N-night," came the meek voice from Sasuke. As soon as they entered Hana's room Sakura looked at Gaara in shock.

"Holy shit it really worked!" She half whispered, half shouted.

"I'm surprised as well. So he's not the same person anymore?" He nodded to himself. "Then I might not have to kill him for what he did to you."

"Relax, the moment he would've touched me my demon would awaken. I haven't quite activate it yet. The less powerful energy coming this part of the country the better." Gaara nodded in agreement. "You should get some rest. I'll leave," she grabbed his arm quickly.

"No, will you spend the night?" She asked. Gaara nodded immediately, closing Hana's door and walking up to hers holding hands before sitting in the bed side by side, staring at one another in the eyes.

"I was really worried about you back there," he whispered, rubbing the palm of his hand against her cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back, closing her eyes and allowing the feeling of safety to kick in.

"So is it finally over then?" Gaara asked. He took off his shoes and knocked them off the bed.

"I think so. Now that there is no leader. Anyone who tries to become king again will meet my fist, and my fury," She giggled, grabbing Gaara closer to her. She herself was really scared for a moment back at the party. She never wanted to feel that weak again. "I think i'm gonna try to build up a tolerance to drugs like that. I didn't like the feeling of being so weak. So helpless," she shivered, a feeling of disgust running through her. She looked up into Gaara's eyes with defiant expression. "Never again." He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"For now just sleep. Down with the king," he mumbled, holding her in his arms. Sakura smiled at his comment.

"Down with the king," she whispered back as her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

><p>Me- I UPDATED. PRAISE ME :D Okay, maybe not that much, but do review :D I'd love to know if you guys are enjoying my little story.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: Vacation

Me: So I'm super excited to get through the next couple chapters. I may have cut through a lot of things this chapter, but there's just so much that's yet to happen :3 Expect it.

As a sidenote, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far, I thoroughly enjoyed reading your reviews and speaking to each of you. I hope to talk to all you again!

* * *

><p>Maya=Sakura<p>

Yamoto=Naruto

Shia=Hana

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Vacation<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura got up with a solemn expression. Today was the day that she would be saying farewell to her two friends. The smart ass Shikimaru and the sassy Temari. She let out a sigh as she got up to jump in the shower. She walked out of the shower ten minutes later to see that it was as silent as ever. "They need to wake up," she sighed, walking downstairs into her siblings room to promptly wake them. "Hana time to get up," Sakura snuggled her baby sister with kisses. Sasuke had made good on his promise to end the king's system, threatening anyone who would start it back up before moving to Arkansas. They could finally live in peace. They had done something good in this new place and were proud to give their two friends a month without people throwing around their power.<p>

"I'm up," the girl mumbled, getting up and moving around like a zombie.

"Just hurry up and jump in the shower while i get your brother up," Sakura chuckled, petting her head. Sakura snickered as she created electricity in her hand. "Oh Naruto~" She tickled her brother's ear before zapping him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, jumping up and getting into a cliched ninja pose.

"Relax you dork, it's just me," Sakura laughed, throwing a towel to her younger brother.

"What? why? You think this is funny?" he jumped on top of Sakura.

"Kinda!" She yelled out as Naruto picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. "Thanks, just where i needed to go. How's sausage sound?"

"Sounds good-hey! Don't change the subject," Naruto ranted.

"So you don't want any?" She asked.

"Well i didn't say that..." Naruto pouted.

"Hurry up and get ready," Sakura pet his head before starting the skillet for the eggs.

* * *

><p>"We have to hurry if we're gonna get good seats!" Sakura shouted at Naruto, pulling Hana's hand behind her as the three entered the school's football stadium.<p>

"Jeez, calm down, the crew has our seats held already," Naruto yelled back at his twin. "Hinata!" he shouted before running blindly to the blushing girl.

"Y-Yamato! Wait! Aughk!" Was the disgruntled sound that emmitted from the shy girl before getting tackled to the ground by the ever so hypher Naruto. His blonde hair was flailing around under the hot morning sun and his bright blue eyes were ever so michevious.

"Jeez," she pouted. Her pale white eyes stared into Naruto's as she pouted.  
>"Sorry i guess i got carried away," he blushed before turning his head away from hers.<br>"It's fi-" Hinata began to say.  
>"You idiot!" Sakura shouted before punching Naruto in the face. "You're making a fool out of us. Let's just go sit down so this thing can end," She mumbled obscenities under her breathe as she dragged Hana to their seats just as the graduation began.<br>"Hey," Gaara pulled Sakura beside him. "I've been meaning to talk to you by the way."  
>"what about?" Sakura asked, watching as a bunch of strangers were walking into the football field and into their designated seats.<br>"I was wondering, how would you, Shia, and Yamoto like to go on a cruise with me?" Gaara asked.  
>"What?" Sakura gaped, turning to him in shock. The graduates were walking in, but Temari and Shikamaru weren't in sight.<br>"Well Temari will be going to settle into her dorm this summer so I had no one to do anything this summer with," Gaara shrugged.  
>"But a cruise is a bit expensive," She bit her lower lip nervously.<br>"I'm a millionaire, I don't really care about stuff like that," he glanced at her. "I can book the room right now."  
>"Well jeez, give me till at least the end of the graduation to decide," Sakura laughed.<br>"Shikamaru Nara," Everyone in the crew stood up and cheered loudly for him.  
>"So in other words we need to start packing soon and everything," Sakura sighed.<br>"Pretty much. By the way, I was wondering if I could move in with you," Gaara looked away.  
>"Why would you-? Oh are you gonna be lonely all by yourself," Sakura wiggled her eyebrows at the stoic man. She poked his cheeks. "Huh? Are ya? Are ya?" She giggled as he smacked her hand away.<br>"What ever." Gaara mumbled.  
>"I don't know. I'd have to talk it over with my family. There are only three rooms though so you'd have to either stay with me or Naruto," his eyes gleamed with micheviousness at her words and she coughed to hide her emberessment.<p>

"Sounds fine with me. If not, i can find a place near yours," Gaara shrugged.

"Temari Sabaku," Everyone in the crew once again stood up to cheer loudly for the girl. "Did you get any pictures of them?" Sakura asked her boyfriend.

"A few," he grunted as he snapped a few more with his camera. "Finally this stupid thing is over."

"We'll be next you know," Hinata interupted their converstation.

"I know," Sakura sighed. "I can't wait." She rubbed Hana's long hair idly. "Are you excited to be in 2nd grade? I can't believe you're already 7," Sakura sighed as she looked at her little sister.

"I'm excited to have Ms. Shizune again!" She giggled at her older sister. Looking up, she saw her older brother's worried eyes staring at her as people were rushing by them. She couldn't help but feel warm inside with all the love from her siblings. She felt a little sad from time to time, not having any parents but Sakura and Naruto were her family, and that was enough for her.

"Hey, I heard what you two were talking about," Ino walked over to Gaara and Sakura, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Heard what?" Gaara sighed.

"You can't have her. I'm inviting all of you to my dads mansion in Viginia beach. And you have to come." She crossed her arms defiantly. Gaara glared at her, was he being ordered? You could practically see the electricity through one anothers eyes and Sakura could only laugh at the irony.

"Everyone is going? We should go Gaara," Sakura smiled sweetly. He let out a aggravated sigh, there was no point in fighting it if she wanted to go.

"Fine then," he grumbled. "We'll go to Virginia."

"Awesome! We're leaving in a week and a half so make sure you're packed!" She sang, walking away to meet up with her boyfriend.

"Well I suppose we should tell gramps that we're gonna be gone then?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Looks like we're going on vacation with everyone," Sakura beamed.

"Really?" Hana beamed.

"We haven't gone on a vacation since you were little," Naruto laughed, throwing Hana up in the air. "Are you excited to see the beach?"

"YEAH!" Hana shouted, covering her mouth quickly at how loud she was. "S-s-sorry." Sakura laughed when her face turned red.

"To a well earned vacation!" Sakura pumped her fist up in the air as Naruto and Hana joined her. What was Gaara and Hinata doing? Trying to avoid being associated with the flamboyant family.

* * *

><p>The family found themselves staying at a gorgeous vacation home. 6 bedroom, 4 bathrooms, the place was enourmous. The house had a dock that led to the deep blue waters of Virginia. They were on Ino's family private section of the beach and it was a beautiful place. In the distance, they could see a bright amusement park but all you could hear was the waves crashing against the beach, the strong winds, and the occasional birds. The group was mesermized as they carried their luggage out of the car. They could smell the salt rolling off the waves and into the clear air.<p>

"Never been to Virginia before," Gaara grabbed a bag out of the car. "I'm liking all the sand though." Sakura snickered at his comment. "Not sure why you guys have a pool though..."

"Dad's idea," Ino shrugged.

"So how long are we staying again?" Naruto asked, his mouth agape. He looked up at the bright blue sky.

"I don't know, probably about a week if it's fine with you guys. Is that fine, Naruto?" Naruto's head snapped to his friend, and the name he so rarely heard.

"What?" Ino asked, a confused expression on her face. "We're in a secluded area here guys! I think I have the right to call you guys by your real names."

"Sakura," Gaara smiled when she reacted. "I've been wanting to say your name out loud in public as well."

"Alright, everyone together!" Ino shouted. "Sakura!" Everyone shouted her name. "Naruto!" Everyone shouted his name. "Hana!" Hana blushed as they shouted her name.

"It's good to finally say it out loud," Hinata smiled. "I've been wanting to say your name too, Naruto," she blushed.

"R-right. It sounds really nice coming from your mouth," his eyes glazed over as he leaned closer to her. "T-thanks!" He realized how close he was getting to her and pulled back immeaditly.

"No problem," She sighed, wishing he would be more possesive and grabbed his shirt, smacking her lips up against his sweetly. She pulled back when Sakura whistled.

"Guess we know who's gonna be on top," Ino snickered. Sakura gaped and covered Hana's ears quickly.

"No sexual innuendos around Hana!" She meeped.

"Well shall we meet back in the kitchen once everyone settles in?" Kiba asked, ignoring Sakura and twirling a strand of Ino's hair.

"Sounds good to me," Hinata smiled as everyone headed off to their own rooms. Sakura and Hana were sharing a room while everyone had their own room. Since Sakura was sharing a room they got the master bedroom. There was a huge king bed that was draped with fine linens of a blue hue. They found a giant bathroom where there was a tv in the bathtub that was the size of a small pool. There was even a chandeleir in the bedroom. Each of the new residents found that each bedroom was finely decorated while the living room, kitchen, and dining room was meant to look homey.

* * *

><p>Hana smiled brightly once she saw the bed and ran as fast as she could before jumping on it, letting out a 'oof'.<p>

"Make room for me!" Sakura laughed, jumping beside her. The two laughed as they stared at one another. Hana had a solomn expression suddenly as she played with her older sisters long hair.

"Is it really okay to enjoy ourselves here?" she covered her face with her hair.

"Of course it is. You don't have to be on guard anymore," She pushed back her hair from her face. "We'll always protect you. We love you more than life itself. You may always enjoy yourself." Hana nodded slowly, tears in her eyes. Sakura pulled her into her arms as the little girl wept tears of happiness. She sang a soft melody as she ran her hands through her hair. Half an a hour later she noticed that Hana had fallen asleep.

"Hey Sakura, what's going on? We've been waiting for you guys and-" Naruto looked to see Hana asleep on the bed. "Oh," he whispered. "She okay?"

"Yeah, i think she's just tired from the long drive. She's still not used to them afterall," Sakura shrugged, walking out of the room. "So what was it you wanted?"

"Sorry, that's right," naruto grinned. "We figured since it's already 7, we might as well just order in some dinner. They wanted to know what you wanted." The two walked side by side downstairs.

"Maybe some chinese?" She scratched her head.

"Okay I'll go tell them," Naruto grinned. "I think that this vacation is much deserved, ne, Sakura?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"But of course, Naruto," she laughed joyfully, twirling on the wood floor.

"Seems we have a dancer in the house," she heard the deep voice whisper in her ear as Gaara's strong arms wrapped around her stomach. "Looks like i caught the gypsy."

"And what are you going to do with her?" Sakura turned around to face him. Her eyes lowered towards his lips seductively. Her hands traveled down his chest to rest on both sides of his hips. She could see his eyes cloud over with lust and grinned inwardly.

"Oh you'll find out later," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver in pleasure.

"AHEM," Naruto coughed loudly, looking at the ground with a blush on his cheeks. "Please don't do that to my SISTER in front of me."

"Sorry," Sakura chuckled nervously. "So...anyone watch supernatural?"

"Really," Ino sighed as walked over to the three of them. "You're a fan too?"

"Of course," Sakura laughed.

"I'm almost done with the first season. It kinda makes you wonder though...If we exist, could everything else exist. Like in the show?" Ino asked, her eyes solomn.

"I dunno. I've though about that too," Kiba voiced, walking over to the group as well.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Tenten asked, Neji and Hinata behind her.

"Whether or not mythical creatures exist as well. I mean, we exist so who knows?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know about that. You know how things evolve. I think we're just evolving faster than others," Neji shrugged. "But who really knows."

"Yeah. I don't think we can possibly know until we actually see something," Hinata sighed.

"Agreed," Ino nodded. "So what do we want for dinner?"

"Chinese food," Sakura and Naruto shouted in perfect unison.

"Um, okay then. Chinese it is," Tenten laughed.

* * *

><p>"Yay vacation!" Hana giggled, running around the beach in her purple swimsuit.<p>

"Woohoo!" Naruto shouted, chasing after his little sister. Akamaru ran around the two, barking at Naruto. Sakura and Gaara watched them from the ocean. Tenten and Ino were looking for shells while Kiba and Neji were grilling the hotdogs. Hinata was under a beach umbrella, reading her book while watching Naruto and Hana. There wasn't another soul in sight. All that could be heard was the playful laughter and one or two dirty jokes, muttered at one another, in case Sakura heard them.

"Hey, don't go too far out you two!" Kiba yelled at Sakura and Gaara. "Lunch is almost ready!"

"I do what i want!" Sakura shouted back grudingly, grabbing Gaara's hand and swimming further away. They moved to a large collection of giant boulders. "So what are we doing over here?" Sakura asked, noticing they were out of their friends view.

"Private time," Gaara grunted, smashing his lips up against hers. "We haven't had any time to show affection for weeks." His hands traveled down her back slowly. "So we might as well enjoy ourselves." Sakura was surprised by how forward he was being. Sure, she was curious and wanted to do things with him. But they were only 17, would it be okay if she let herself do anything sexual with him? But at this exact moment, she could care less and her nails scraped down his back teasingly. The two fought for dominance as they kissed, sucking on one anothers top and bottom lip. Sakura bit Gaara's lip lightly, earning a growl before she slipped her tongue into his mouth. His tongue ran up the side of her tongue and let out a small moan.

"Hey Sakura! Gaara! Lunch is ready." Sakura snickered as she wiped some saliva off of her chin.

"Coming!" She shouted. Gaara let out a agrivated sigh before swimming after Sakura towards the shore.

"What were you two up to?" Ino asked, a coy smile on her face.

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura winked at the now blushing blonde.

"L-let's just eat," Hinata coughed lightly before digging into her hot dog.

"I cut the watermelon!" Naruto shouted, holding up the large bowl gleefully. "Who wants some?"

"I do!" Sakura and Hana shouted, smiling at one another goofily.

"You guys are such a cute family," Tenten giggled, picking up her glass of milk. The group decieded to have a bonfire and roast marshmallows that night, dancing in the glory of the night. The night was beautiful. There were millions of stars out and Tenten brought sparklers. Hana let out a high pitched giggled as the the stick burst into green flames, white lights flying out everynow and then.

"Can we go to the carnival tomorrow?" Hana asked, her eyes wide and begging.

"Of course," Ino cried out, hugging the small white haired girl. "My goodness, no one can say no to this cute child." She looked up at the twins rather seriously. "Can I keep her?" Naruto and Sakura gaped at their friend before jumping on her.

"No she's ours!" Sakura shouted as the twins and Ino played tug a war with the blushing girl. Hinata pulled on Naruto.

"You're gonna hurt her!" He looked over to see his younger sister with a strained expression.

"Oh, my bad Hana," He grinned, as Gaara tore Sakura off of her and Kiba took Ino off of her. The girl in the middle laid on the ground, her arms now sore.

"Not sure if the carnival was worth it," She sighed, causing everyone to laugh at the small girl.

"Hey Hana!" Kiba shouted at the girl. "Check this out." He took in a deep breath, foccusing all of his energy on his feet before kicking down hard on the sand. The sand errupted in the air and after the air cleared, you could see D.C. in the sand.

"Wow, you've been working on your control more," Ino complemented, kissing her boyfriend. "Where's Akamaru?" The group looked around for the small white dog.

"Oh Akamaru? He's been sitting with Hana," They all looked at her quickly, noticing that he was on her shoulder, his white fur blending in with her pale white hair.

"I totally didn't notice him," Tenten whispered over to Neji, he solomnly nodded in agreement.

"He's taken quite a liking to you it seems," Kiba chuckled. "Do you want to sleep with him tonight?" Hana glanced up with Sakura with her big doe eyes.

"Ugh, don't give me that look. It's fine so long as he doesn't pee on me," She sighed.

"Hey, he's not some wild mutt!" Kiba shouted, pushing Sakura jokingly.

"What about you?" Naruto joked, Kiba was gonna say something in return but noticed Ino laughing.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side," he pouted.

"Sorry hubby," She giggled, patting his head.

"Can I keep him?" Hana asked. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the little girl. They'd never had a pet before so she could see why she was so attatched.

"I'm afraid he's my partner until I die. He's still young right now anyways, so he could get a little too rowdy with kids," he noticed her pouting. "Tell you what, if I die, you can have him." Ino's eyes widened and she smacked him on the arm harshly.

"Don't joke about that," She growled, her pale blue eyes worried.

"Relax, it's not a joke anyways. If I did die before my time Akamaru needs someone with a mental link. She can adapt because it's her power. But don't worry, I have no plans on dying anytime soon," he grabbed Ino and pulled her close. "Promise." He kissed her on the nose.

"You better not," She muttered, grabbing his hand. "Hey we're gonna hit the hay guys," Ino grinned, pulling Kiba with her, winking at Sakura. Gaara noticed Sakura blush and chuckled at her reaction. He grabbed her hand to notice it was shaking ever so slightly.

"Why are you shaking?" he asked.

"I just have a lot of energy. Hey Hana?" She looked up from playing with Akamaru. "You haven't been keeping up that whole mental barrier out here have you?" She shook her head.

"I didn't think we would need it out here. Why?" She asked. "Should I?"

"No, I was just wondering why I have so much energy," She smiled, patting Hana. "It's about time for you to go to bed now," she looked at Gaara's watch to see it was 9.

"Do i have to?" She whined, getting up off the beach.

"Yes, now go inside and get changed. I'll be up there to tuck you in soon. Now get," She lightly tapped her butt towards the house.

"And then there were 6," Naruto said, his voice eery. He noticed Tenten shiver at the voice.

"Cut that out," She growled, punching him.

"What, you get scared easily?" He joked, quickly shutting his mouth when he noticed her blush.

"I think it's cute," Neji smirked, pinching his girlfriends cheek.

"That's it, i'm going to bed!" She growled, stomping towards the house, her ears still steaming. Neji quickly ran after her, the group soon hearing a smacking sound. Sakura chuckled.

"I really love it out here," she sighed, lying on the sand, looking up at all the stars in sky. The sound of the waves crashing up against the beach was calming, especially since there wasn't another sound. She let out a deep sigh before opening her eyes once more. "Time to go make sure Hana is tucked in for bed. You guys need to go to bed soon. We'll be up around 9 to go get some souveneirs. Be ready!" Sakura shouted at them before walking into the house by herself. Everyone simply laughed at how motherly she was and follwed her into the house.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later<p>

"Are we almost home?" Sakura asked Naruto, looking back to see everyone was asleep.

"Almost, just entering D.C. now. I think everyone should just crash at our place for today," He suggested, turning a corner.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," She quickly pulled out her phone, calling up Neji who was in the same car as Ino, Kiba, and Tenten.

"Hn?" He answered.

"That's such a shitty way to answer the phone," Sakura scoffed. "Anyways, we think it's might be easier if you guys just crash at our house tonight. What do you guys say? You up to it?"

"That sounds fine with us," Neji replied. "We'll just keep following you." She noticed he hung up.

"Not even a goodbye! Honestly," Sakura mumbled angrilly.

"Relax Sakura, we're almost home." He explained, patting his sister's head.

"Yeah I got it, just focus on driving," She smacked his hand away in agrivation. She turned on the radio, turning up the volume slowly. "Hey guys, wake up." She looked at Gaara whom never fell asleep. "Can you make sure the girls are up?" He nodded, pushing Hinata and Hana.

"What?" Hana mumbled, "We home yet?"

"Just now pulling in," Naruto grinned, looking behind him to see a flustered Hinata.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," She blushed.

"It's fine, no harm done," Sakura laughed as they got out of the car. She walked out to see gramps run out of the store to greet them.

"Hey gramps, missed us that much huh?" He grinned, hugging the older man.

"Of course I missed you guys," he seemed nervous, on edge. "Listen guys, we need to talk inside." He ushered everyone into the house quickly, motioning for everyone in Tenten's car as well.

He shut and locked the door to the shop.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, suddenly feeling nervous as well.

"There has been some suits around here. Asking for Naruto, Sakura, and Hana Haruno. I told them that I'd never heard of anyone like that before and they left but I'm not sure if they're gonna try again," he took a seat, letting out a deep sigh.

"Do you think we should run?" Naruto asked Sakura. "There are other safe houses we can go to." He looked at Hinata with sad eyes, squeazing her hand.

"It could be because I wasn't here to keep the shield up," Hana explained. "Maybe it will be fine as soon as I reestablish it."

"Perhaps," Sakura nodded, rubbing her forehead in frustration. She looked down to see Hana tugging on her shorts.

"I don't want to go yet," Sakura picked her up.

"And why is that?" She asked, pushing a strand of her hair back.

"Because it's your senior year. I want you to at least graduate," She said, her opinion innocent.

"She's right, I want to see you guys at least graduate here," Ino said, setting a hand on Sakura.

"How about I move in?" Gaara offered. "Hana can take some of my demons essence as well."

"Wait, demon?" Gramps choked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. We'll handle them, we're just gonna head upstairs then," Naruto grinned, following the group out the door and up the stairs.

"Sorry about that," Gaara grunted.

"That could work though!" Hana grinned. The three nodded at one another before setting their hands together. Hana set her hand on top of the three before drawing out their energy, enough to cover their main area of travel. "We should be good now," She smiled, her expression now that of an exhausted child.

"Thanks ladybug," Sakura smiled, kissing her forehead.

"So everything should be okay, right?" Neji asked, setting his bag down.

"Supposedly, but we'll find out when we go back to school wont we? Only another month before classes start up once more. We'll need to get ready for college," Sakura sighed.

"Don't remind me," Tenten sighed.

"I don't know why, but I just have this bad feeling that something bad might happen," Kiba mumbled to himself.

"We'll be fine," Ino smiled, cuddling into his chest. He blushed as he remember their night back in Virginia together, making Ino grin devilishly at him. But Sakura felt the same.

_It just feels as though danger lurks ahead. Hopefully things will be fine, just so long as we can finish our senior year. _She thought to herself, before lying down next to Hana.

* * *

><p>Me- DUN DUN DUNN? A premonition? Maybe. Maybe not. :D Don't forget to review guys!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14: Saying Goodbye

Me: Just got a new laptop :D Thanks to my uncle woohoo. It's so I can do my online college

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Saying Goodbye to an Old Friend<p>

* * *

><p>"It's been 5 months since school started up, and there's still hasn't been any problems," Ino grunted, throwing a kunai at the mark. The group was at Tenten's house practicing their skills like they did every Sunday. The group was getting a bit aggrivated though, their concentration was improving but they weren't really advancing their abilities. They didn't have anyone to teach them, they needed a master for their skills to really advance. Hinata and Neji had each other and some old scrolls from their family, but even then they were progressing rather slowly.<p>

"Maybe they lost sight of you guys?" Kiba suggested, trying to control a boulder in the air. It was wobbling quite visibly but he was trying hard to concentrate on it.

"By the way, I don't think I ever told you, but I really liked what you did on the first day of school," Hinata smiled at Sakura, trying to summon up her friend.

"What did she do?" Hana asked from a nearby bench, she was watching the group practice their abilities, shivering in the December weather.

"It was awesome!" Naruto laughed. "She got on the announcements and explained the kings process and threatened everyone if it ever happened again. And at the end she said, the kings system has been officially eradicated! She was so cool!" Naruto flashed his older sister a grin.

"Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal," Sakura blushed.

"Too bad they won't ever know who was part of the anti-king's movements," Neji sighed.

"Low profile, remember?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, practicing her electricity current in the kunai. She looked over to see Gaara surrounded by a sheild of sand. She walked over to him, knocking on the sand barrier.

"What is it?" He asked, the sand crumbling around him.

"Did you grab the milk yet?" She asked. He let out a deep sigh. "I asked you to grab some this morning," She put a hand on her hip. "That's what happens when you move in with me."

"I'll get it after training," He sighed. Gaara was currently sharing the bedroom with Naruto. Which was fine since they were best friends and all. But it wasn't fine when Sakura went down for a glass of water to see they were still up playing video games or goofing around. But the transition had been rather smooth and Hana seemed to like him.

"Promise?" She put out her pinky.

"Promise," he grumbled, quickly grabbing her pinky so no one else would see. She laughed at his behavior before returning to her spar with her brother.

"Hey Hana?" Sakura called out, ducking from one of Naruto's punches.

"Hm?" She looked up from coloring mickey mouse.

"Can you read any of our minds?" She asked, curiosity in her tone of voice.

"No," she sighed, clearing her voice. "I don't have a lot of power. I can really only erase the last 10 minutes in people's minds with my own power. I can barely put a mental shield over myself. The three of you," She pointed at Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara. "Haven't even unlocked your demons real power so the power that I take from you, is just the power that leaks out if that makes sense. So, just by using the over leaking power, I can make a large mental shield over our main methods of travel. So that says that you three have a large amount of power to begin with. I can't access either of your guys minds. Even if I used your own powers against you and harnessed it for myself, the demon probably wouldn't let me. Plus I'm not that strong," She sighed. Sakura and Naruto had stopped fighting to listen to her description.

"Wow, that's kinda cool," Naruto grinned, a rain drop smacking his cheek. He looked up in surpise. Was it raining? He wiped the rain drop off of his cheek. Before he could say anything to his friends, the water began to pour down on them.

"Grab the weapons!" Tenten shouted, grabbing the kunai's and swords out of the hay dolls and practice area. "Put them in the den!" She pointed to a medium sized den where they kept their items. Everyone scrambled around the large green clearing, trying to get everything inside. Tenten closed her eyes, picking up a large amount of weapons with her mind and slowly, but surely, moving them into the den. Gaara used his sand while everyone else had to manually pick things up.

"Is that everything?" Neji called out. Everyone looked around for more weapons.

"That's it," Ino replied, "Let's go ahead and head inside." Everyone nodded, running towards the house.

"Grandma! Can you bring down some towels, we're all soaking wet," Tenten laughed along with everyone as they stared at one another's appearance. They were completley drenched from head to toe. She noticed Sakura looking around frantically.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Hey where's Akamaru?" Kiba murmered.

"The real question is where is Shia," Sakura ran back outside before anyone could say anything else. The grandma walked down the stairs with a large bundle of towels in her hands.

"Here, if someone could help me," She said, her voice strained.

"Of course," Ino, Neji, and Tenten grabbed for the towels, everyone else was looking out the door for Sakura to return.

She ran outside to see Hana lying under a tree, Akamaru lying on top of her. "Hana!" She shouted, jumping down beside the girl. "What happened?" She asked, setting a hand on her face. "You're freezing," She gasped, picking her up off the ground, Akamaru remained by Sakura's side.

"Sorry, I just felt faint all of a sudden," She mumbled as Sakura ran towards the house.

"Tenten!" She shouted. "I need some clean, dry clothes please." She ran to the bathroom before getting a response. She then proceeded to start the bath, stripping Hana of her clothes and putting her in the hot bath. "What happened?" She asked, washing her body off.

"I have been trying to practice using my abilities more but it was hard to balance keeping up the shield and trying to read other's minds," She panted. Sakura dried off her own hair before rinsing off Hana's back.

"I bet that rain didn't help," Sakura mumbled, drying her off as Tenten walked in with dry clothes.

"I found some old clothes of mine that might fit for now, I also got some for you," she offered, Sakura thanked her before dressing her sister and picking her up. Naruto already had some blankets ready for Hana. Sakura wrapped her in the blankets, holding her in her arms.

"How is she doing?" Naruto asked, setting a hand on her forehead as Sakura walked over towards them.

"Not too well. She fell asleep while I was changing her. I think she's gonna have to stay home. Which means there wont be any mental shield thing up," Sakura sighed, looking down at her sister with a worried expression. She pushed back her white hair, setting her hand on her cheek. "I think we should dip out of school till she get's better. Just in case."

"Maybe we should play hookie as well," Tenten though aloud.

"But they don't know about us," Ino rebuted. "so long as we don't use our powers in public we should be fine." They all turned and looked at Kiba.

"What?" He shouted, standing up from Tenten's couch with a agrivated sigh.

"We all know that you used your power to prevent that car from hitting those kids in front of the school," Ino said.

"So? You wanted me to let them die?" He growled, looking away from the group.

"We're just saying to be careful with them," Tenten set a hand on his shoulder. "We're not trying to single you out."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, be more careful," He mumbled in agrivation.

"So Christmas is coming up in a 20 days," Hinata giggled. "I was thinking we should all have a Christmas party! With just us," she looked at everyone with her big doe eyes of hers.

"Of course!" Naruto grinned, grabbing her hands. "Anything for you." She blushed at his comment.

"We can figure all that out once Hana get's better, I think we should take her back home though," She stood up. "Can I just return the blankets later?"

"Don't worry about them. I go over to your house all the time anyways, I'll just pick them up one day," Tenten shrugged, squeezing the water out of her buns.

"We'll catch up with you guys later then," Naruto waved goodbye to the group before entering the car with his family.

* * *

><p>Next morning<p>

"Is she doing any better?" Naruto asked, Sakura had spent the night with Hana. Going so far as to keep her in her own room. Hana slowly woke up at her brother's loud introduction. She blinked her bright blue eyes open and slowly sat up. Her long white hair was in a mess as she tried to comb it with her fingers. The house was chilly, the heater had broken down two days earlier and to counteract it, everyone had a new collection of blankets. Sakura was more than happy to take advantage of her adorable little sister, she was overjoyed when she curled in her side during the night. Sakura and Naruto had argued over who got to keep Hana in their bed that night, Sakura had won, while Naruto won a bruised cheek.

"No, she just needs more rest it seems. Just a common cold, but her body is more at risk because of the stress she's put on herself," Sakura sighed, getting out of the bed and grabbing her laptop.

"I'm not that bad, honestly," She gave a small reasuring smile, which wasn't quite reasuring after having a violent coughing fit.

"Back!" Sakura looked at the door to see Gaara in a large jacket, and a scarf with a paper bag in his hands. "It's finally gotten cold enough to start snowing." He handed the bag to Sakura. "Managed to get the medicine though."

"Do I have to?" Hana whined, pulling the covers up to her mouth.

"Yes, you need to get better and go back to school to your friends. I bet Konohamaru misses you," She winked, giving her a spoon full of the cough syrup.

"Blegh," She gagged causing the three teens to laugh at her. "Hey sis," she pulled on her large white sweater.

"What is it ladybug?" She bent down towards her, playing Icarly on the laptop for her.

"Can I have some of the beef stew from the cafe we went to for my 8th birthday?" She pouted cutely.

"That's a ten minute drive though," Sakura laughed as she let out a small whine. "But I'll gladly get it for you." She stood up. "You two, better take care of her cause if her fever rises by the time I get back. You'll both be punished," She growled out, her tone scaring the boys as she grabbed her shoes and keys. "Don't get too rowdy while i'm gone!" She shouted before exiting the house and entering their SUV. She blasted her music before entering traffic. As she drove down the highway she realized just how much she spoiled Hana and couldn't help but laugh at herself. "But she's sick. And she means so much to me. She might be spoiled but at least she doesn't take advantage of it too much." She sighed, realizing she should probably stop talking to herself. She made a quick turn, noticing that she almost missed her exit. Damn, she thought, cursing herself for being so absent minded. She slamned on the break as she approached the stoplight. She rubbed her hands together, pushing them against the heater. She glanced up to see a hurd of crows fly down on the stoplight and flinched at the sight. It was like they were staring right at her, almost like a warning...BEEP. She snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of multiple horns honking at her. "I'M GOING!" She shouted angrily, slamning on the gas in agrivation. She glanced back at the crows once more, only to notice that they were all gone. She couldn't help but feel a little peeved at the sight. She took a turn into the resteraunt and parked the SUV. She strutted into the shop, her confidence brimming like usual. And she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the leering men and walked up to the red headed cashier.

"W-welcome," he blushed at the sight of the beautiful girl. "What can I get for you?" She smiled at him, finding his shyness cute.

"I'd like two large beef stews and a turkey and swiss panini to go please," She pushed a strand of her hair back. Tapping her foot to a song inside her head. He fumbled with the cash register, blushing profuseley as he glanced up at her.

"T-that'll be 9.85, and you'll be order number 102," he quickly grabbed her card, returning it twice as quickly. "It should only take about 5-10 minutes." She nodded before sitting down at a table. She looked up to see a young cop eating his lasagna while idly staring at his folders. He glanced up at her and for a second, his big brown eyes met her green ones. His eyes widened in probably a expression of shock as he moved his fork full of lasagna to his mouth, missing and stabbing his cheek. He quickly looked down, his face a bright red. She snickered at his actions before covering her mouth, hoping not to emberass the young man. He had to at least be 22 to be in the police force, but he looked about 16. He had big brown eyes with long black eyelashes and a innocent face. Something about him made Sakura want to protect him. She shook her head to snap her out of her thoughts. She doesn't even know the guy. She noticed him staring at his folders then looking back at her slowly, his eyes narrowed at the folders and he scratched his cheek absentmindly. She shifted uncomfortably, he was staring way too closely.

"102?" She jumped up from her seat quickly, grabbing the bag with a curt thank you and getting out of the resteraunt as quickly as possible. She exited the building to meet the cool winter air, letting out a large cloud as she sighed. She all but ran to the car and put the food in the passengers seat.

"Excuse me, Ms. Haruno, we've been looking for you," she heard a meek voice. She walked over to the drivers seat, hearing the smacking of his feet behind her. She turned around quickly and grabbed his head. She allowed a decent sized charge of electricity to run through her arm and into the palm of her hand. His body immeaditly dropped to the ground, unconscious. She cursed her bad luck as she stared at the body. Mumbling a few curses she dragged the body into the back of her car. She let out a shout of annoyance at the sight and jumped into the car, speeding off towards the house.

"Talk about bad luck," she rolled her eyes as she drove.

She parked the car in front of the house, and descreetly went upstairs to get Gaara. "Hey Gaara," She called out for her red-headed lover. He appeared beside her in a whirl of sand. It scattered on the floor in a mess as he appeared. "I'd work a little more on the landing." He looked down at all the sand at their feet.

"Still working on it," He shrugged. "You called though?" She nodded, grabbing his hand and walking him to the car. She pointed at the body in the back of the car, still fast asleep.

"Carry him in for me?" He raised a non existent eyebrow at her but took him and left in a pile of sand nonetheless.

"Way to leave a mess," Sakura growled, staring at the sand in her car. She grabbed the food and stomped up to the apartment, mumbling about having to vaccum up the mess.

"Hey, um, Sakura? Exactly why is there a kid dressed as a police man in our living room?" Naruto asked, coming out of Sakura's room.

"I'll explain in a minute, but bring Hana down here and set her up on the couch. I have the soup right here. I'm just going to call everyone and have them come. This guy is from the organization and i think they should be here." Sakura said, pulling out her phone. "And can you tie him up dear?" She winked at Gaara, going into the other room. Gaara shrugged and picked up the smaller man, tying him to a metal chair with some duct tape. It's not like they keep a rope handy in the house. He stared at the body passed out in the chair and decieded to steal his handcuffs and use them against him. He nodded at the finished art piece before walking into the kitchen to see Sakura finishing up talking with the crew.

"They just got to lunch so they all are just gonna play hookie and meet us here so we can talk." Sakura informed him, he moved closer to her, playing with her long hair. It had grown down to the middle of her back, he idly played with it.

"I'm glad it's grown out so much," he mentioned to her, his expression as icy as usual but his eyes showed his relief.

"It's starting to look as long as moms now," She laughed lightly to herself, her mind wandering towards her mother. Was she still alive? Was she ok? Was she still in a coma? Was she saved? She shook her head, jumping up when she heard a crow screech loudly outside the kitchen window. She look at the bird with a bewhildred expression, glaring at the damned speices. "Anyways," She cleared her throat, setting her arms around his neck. "Did you miss me?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Like a wolf misses his meat," He replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh hunny bears!" Sakura joked, laughing at his freaked out expression. "Just thought you were a bit tense," she grinned, running her hand through his thick red hair, pulling on it gently. "I could think of a few ways to fix that..." He raised a eyebrow at that one. Picking her up he smashed his lips up against her soft ones, her back up against the kitchen wall. "Or you could take care of it," she laughed, kissing him back.

"Sis, they're here!" Naruto called out, causing Sakura and Gaara to curse at the same time. They looked into one another's eyes, she noticed how dilated his sea foam green eyes were and felt even more attracted to him.

"Guess this will have to wait till later," She winked, walking out of the room. Not without swaying her hips dangerously and looking back coyly at him of course. He looked her up and whistled, following after her.

"Hey there Maya," Tenten waved, staring at the boy in the chair though.

"Good to see you guys are okay," she counted them off before furrowing her eyebrows in confussion. "Where's Kiba?" She asked.

"I don't know, he didn't come to school today and he isn't answering any of my calls," Ino sighed. "He's done this before when he's gotten a new game though or a new animal shows up at the family's vet. I'm still a little worried though." Neji akwardly patted Ino's shoulder in hopes of comforting her. She gave him a look of thanks before they all directed their attention back to Sakura.

"Well while I was at the resteraunt to get Shia some food the police officer called out my real name. I just wanna try to get as much information out of him as possible," Sakura nodded, charging up her palm before zapping his arms, shocking him awake. His big brown eyes looked around at his surroundings quickly, a look of fear in his eyes as he stared at the group.

"All of you guys are special," he mumbled, staring at them with wide eyes. His eyes darted from person to person before remaining on Sakura.

"How do you know that?" Naruto shouted at him, clearing his throat when he noticed Hana just now waking up on the couch.

"B-because I do," he stuttered. Sakura let out a deep sigh.

"Listen pal. I was in a gang when I was younger. My power is electricity and I can jam as many volts in you as I want. I know all kinds of diffrent ways of torturing you and making you talk. Hell, if i wanted to i could just ask my sister to read all your thoughts. I'm trying to be nice here, so you better tell us everything you know about your job, the organization, and us." She held up her hand as a warning.

"W-w-we have some people who can see whether a person is special or not. They tested on us, I was one of the successful outcomes, I can see the gold halo over your heads so I know you have powers," he stumbled over his words, trying to move away from her hand that was hovering over his neck. His eyes widened as he stared at the electricity bolting from finger to finger.

"Now, tell me, what's your name?" Sakura asked, grabbing a chair and placing it in front of him.

"E-evan," He blushed, looking down shyly. His hair was short and spikey and as she examined him she realized that still, there was this urge to protect him in Sakura. "Are you guys going to kill me?" He asked, fear in those big brown eyes of his. Sakura looked taken back athis question.

"Kill you? Of course not. Maybe torture you for information but we would never kill you," She set a hand on the boys shoulder. "How old are you?"

"I'm 20" he replied, shifting nervously in his seat as he stared at her hand.

"Why are you in with this group? You're still a kid." He looked down angrily.

"I have my reasons," He looked away from the group. He felt sand crawling up his leg and tried to escape. "B-because I wanted to protect my brother!" He shouted, letting out a breathe of relief when the sand retreated. "We were taken to diffrent orphanages. I got adopted by a couple whom were in the organization. I snuck in their office one day and found that my brother was on the list as possible powers list a year ago. So I quit college and joined the organization to find and protect him. The only information I have on him is that he lives in D.C." He cried out in agony.

"Then why were you trying to grab me?" Sakura asked.

"Because I still have to make them believe that i'm working for them," He shook his head. "I have a job to find him. He probably doesn't even know I exist, he was just a little kid. But it's my duty to protect him."

"Well tell us everything you know about the organization," Sakura untied the boy. "And we'll help you find your brother." He jumped up, causing everyone to stand on alert.

"Really?" He smiled up at her brightly and grabbed her hand. "Thank you!" He sat down on the couch where Hana was sitting.

"The organization is working a lot harder now than they ever have to find people who have special powers. I'm not quite sure what for, but you guys are being hunted. Now that there are people like me who can see whether or not you're special, you're in more danger than you were before. Unless you have a psychic, you're in big trouble," He explained.

"That would be me," Hana smiled, waving at the man.

"But you're just a kid," He gaped at her. She shrugged at him, taking a spoonful of her soup. "Well I have your folder," he pulled a folder from the inside of his coat. Naruto immeaditly grabbed it and leafed through it with wide eyes.

"No way," He gasped, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration and he looked like he was on the brink of crying.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, alarmed by his reaction. She walked over to him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

"Our mother. She was being poisoned by our step father and the organization just kept poisoning her. Damnit!" He threw the folder down. "We should have never taken her to that hospital." He let out a cry and set his head on Hinata's shoulder.

"We didn't know," Sakura shook her head.

"There's something else," Evan cleared his throat. "There is a powerful group in New York City right now. People with powers seem to be gathering in the state, there are a lot of powerful psychics there and it's like a haven for people with powers. We haven't been able to breach the city yet. If there is a safe place in this country, it's going to be there."

"Maybe we should move there then," Sakura ran her hand through her hair.

"Not until after the school year is over!" Hana shouted at them, immeaditly coughing. "There's only 5 more months till you graduate. I'm coming with you as well."

"But what about your school and your friends?" Naruto asked, his grip on sanity returning.

"I'll be fine as long as I have you guys. Besides, you need a psychic to protect you guys," She giggled.

"I was looking at a school in New york anyways," Sakura shrugged.

"Same here," everyone said at once.

"Interesting," Gaara remarked. "You know Sakura," She looked up in suprise, "That theory of yours that people like us are drawn to one another might be true. It can't be a coincidence that we were all looking at a college in New York."

"Yeah, it's too odd," Ino shook her head. "Kiba still isn't answering," she growled out.

"Kiba?" Evan's head snapped up and his expression turned into that of a worried one. "Could he be..." He shook his head. "Maybe that's the kid they were talking about." His eyes locked with Ino's. "I'm so sorry."

"What is it?" Ino shouted at the man, running up to him and grabbing him by his collar. "What are you talking about." He looked down in shame though.

"T-there was a call on our radio this morning, the officer said that he found someone who had powers and captured him," He looked up. "I'm so sorry, I-" Everyone was taken back by a loud smacking sound echoing in the house. Evan's head was cocked to the side with a bright red mark on his face marking where she had slapped him. She moved to punch him but Sakura quickly grabbed her hand.

"It wasn't his fault!" Sakura shouted at her, grabbing her in her arms and hugging her. "we'll find him." She felt a wet substance staining her shoulder and noticed Ino shaking violently. "Evan. Where would he be?" She shouted at the boy.

"U-um," he looked down nervously. "I'm sorry. But I don't think there's any point in saving him now." Sakura glared at him.

"And why is that?" She asked, standing up straight.

"Because they said he was a fighter and there might not be a point in capturing him..." he furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think that he-" Sakura shouted at him.

"Don't say it. Not in front of her," Sakura growled. Everyone was taken back by Hinata shrieking. Everyone looked up to see her falling to the ground crying out in horror, her eyes more dilated than usual as she seemed to be staring at the air.

"No," Neji's eyes widened and he fell to his knees in shock.

"No, oh please no," Hinata cried, curling up into a ball. "what are you doing here?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking at the cousins.

"It's-" Hinata sniffed, shaking her head. "Kiba." Ino let out a scream at the name.

"Liar!" She shouted. "It can't be." She shook her head.

"Ino, switch bodies with me," Neji demanded. She shook her head 'no' violently. "Do it now!" He shouted. She hesitantly brought her hands together in a O and shifted bodies with Neji. Sakura immeaditly caught Ino's body and set it on the couch. They all looked at Neji as he cracked his neck and looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Kiba," He whispered, a word that was breathed out with so much emotion locked within the word. "What are you guys talking about? He's right there." Neji pointed at an empty space.

"Ino, there's nothing there," Tenten set a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Don't!" Neji shouted, pushing her back. "He's right there!" She cried out.

"Ino?" Neji turned around quickly. "Exactly why are you in Neji's body?" Kiba snickered.

"Not sure," She laughed nervously, "He just told me to go into his body so I did." Neji's eyes showed worry. "Where were you?"

"Where was I?" His eyes widened. "I was..." Syringes being shoved in his arm flashed before his eyes. "I was on my way to school when I saw a kid getting mugged. Without even thinking about it, I used my powers to protect him. There were these guys in black suits nearby who yelled for me. I started running, and then suddenly I was surrounded and woke up in some white room. I must have escaped somehow though." He grinned. Everyone was staring at Hana who had repeated what he said word for word.

"How are you doing that?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a psychic, if I foccus hard enough I can hear him," She shrugged. Neji began to cry.

"Okay I don't know why Hana is copying me word for word but. Hey? Ino? Why are you crying?" Kiba asked moving in to wipe a tear away. He let out a shout and the lights began to flicker when he noticed his arm go though Neji's face.

"What's going on?" He shouted.

"How did this happen? I just saw you yesterday. You were fine? How could this happen?" Neji cried out, shaking violently.

"Kiba," Hinata called out, he turned around at the sound coming from the short girl. "Tell me what your last memories were. Tell us everything." He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back at Neji and nodded.

"I woke up in a white room. Some guys told me that I was needed. That there was a war coming and that we were the soldiers..." He shook his head as memories flashed in his head.

"War?" Naruto looked at Sakura.

"I don't know. I figured they were all wack jobs and I took the first chance I could to attack and tried to escape. I ran, and I ran. I ran past a lot of room with numbers on them," he looked at his wrist which had a number branded into it. "They had to be filled with people like us. I was getting close to the door when something hit me from behind...and that's all," He grabbed his hair in frustration.

"No you know what happened to you. You have to admit it to yourself or you can never move on," Hinata shouted. "Now say it." He looked at the white eyed girl in suprise, who knew how tough the shy girl could be?

"I was shot from behind. Some man came in front of me and told me that their cause didn't need disobediant people. That i'd just try to run away again, and then he shot me right in the head," He cried out, the lights flickering once more. "Ino." Neji's head snapped up, tears streaming down his face. "I want you to promise me to move on, consider it a dead mans wish."

"I refuse," he yelled out. "I love you." Kiba laughed dryly, and wiped at a tear.

"And I love you too. But I don't want you to hang onto my memory. I have to go, I'm not needed here anymore," he shook his head.

"I still need you," Neji cried out, trying to grab Kiba.

"I can't even use my powers. I'm just a ghost. I can't stay here anymore. It just isn't right. I watched my mom hold onto the memory of my father as I grew up. I don't want you to ever get like that. One day, whenever you feel you can love again. I want you to find someone who is truly worth it. Someone who can love you as much as I do, or more. Ino, you deserve so much," Hana had stopped talking in respect for the couple. "I'm not saying to just wake up tomorrow and be okay with my death, but you need to gradually get used to it. Just, find my body. They tossed it into the lincoln memorial pond. Give me a proper burial...I love you so much Ino. Tell my mother I love her. She has my younger sister, so she won't be alone. But help her while you are here. But please, please find love for someone else. You can't hold onto the memory of me, that hurts me more than dying. Knowing that you are gonna continue to suffer."

"You promised," Ino growled. "You promised to stay safe! You promised that you would never leave me, that night, that night I gave you my heart. You promised!" She shouted. Kiba walked over to Neji and managed to wipe away a tear.

"I'm so sorry. But I have to go. I'm not meant to be here," he looked away. "Goodbye," She ran out of energy and returned to her original body. Her eyes fluttered open and she could feel a cold kiss on her forehead and began to weap as she felt him leave.

"Kiba," She cried out, holding onto Sakura for support. Everyone wept for their lost friend. It was unbelievable, how could he be gone? How could he have died?

"His body, it's in the lincoln memorial pond," Ino mumbled before falling asleep. The over exertion of her powers overran her and the emotional trauma was just too much for her. Naruto carried her up to Sakura's room to sleep while Neji layed down on the couch in exhaustion.

"That took a lot out of me," his voice croaked. Sakura carried the sleeping Hana to her bedroom, glad that the fever had gone away, not so happy that tears were still streaming down her face. She came back out and pulled Evan into the kitchen.

"What is your brothers name?" Sakura asked, letting out a deep sigh and trying not to break down crying.

"His name is Konohamaru," Evan replied. "I'm so sorry about your firend. I wish there could have been something I could've done for him." He shook his head silently.

"Konohamaru? I know him, he spends the night here almost every weekend. He's best friends with my little sisters," Sakura gaped.

"Is he safe?" He asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"he is perfectly fine," Sakura smiled. "He is still in a orphanage, if you want, you can adopt him and move away if you want?"

"If it's not too much to ask, can we stay with you guys?" She blinked in suprise. "Not here of course, but a apartment close to you. I want to keep him in school for the year. But I'd like to travel with you guys to new york. I don't know why but I feel like I should stick with you guys?" She nodded.

"For some reason I want to protect you, not quite sure why though. But I'd be more than glad to include you in our plans. You can spend the night here for now. I think everyone is going to, so we can mourn our friend." He nodded, grabbing her hand and giving it a reasuring squeeze.

"Stay strong. People like you are going to be hurt more and more," she nodded before returning to the living room with everyone. Gaara sat in a seat, staring at the ground, wondreing how he could lose another person dear to him. Naruto hugged Hinata, the two comforting one another while Tenten cried in Neji's jacket, he had cried enough tears for Ino already though. She pulled out some blankets for everyone before walking outside where it was raining. The water was icy cold and froze her skin at the touch. But she didn't mind the pain and she walked down the street to the park before letting out angry roar, letting the tears stream down her face as she collapsed on the ground in a tangled heap. How could this have happened? Why couldn't she have protected him?

"Hey there little missy? Want to have some fun?" A man called out, coming out from behind the playset. Another four guys came out.

"Let's play a little," A guy with a creeper stash called out, she smirked at his comment.

"Yeah, I do want to play," She growled out, grinning evily at them and she tightened her fist. One of the men came at her as she swung down hard against his jaw, smiling when she heard the sickening cracking sound. This is how she could cope with the loss of a good friend. It was time to say goodbye to her old friend though. A life that was taken far to early.

* * *

><p>Me- I know, what's wrong with me? Review and tell me what you thought about the chapter :D<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Life moves on

Me- I don't know how many more chapters I'll be able to let out in the next couple of months. Things have changed for me, i got two jobs and I'm doing online college so I have a lot on my hands. But i'll do my best to upload more chapters! Thanks for everyone's support, it means a lot to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Life moves on<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata was the first to wake. The morning was chilly and the room eerily silent. Turning to the left, she could see Gaara had finally fallen asleep on the large couch chair. Behind her, Tenten was curled into Neji's chest, tear stains on her cheeks. Below her, Naruto slept, his eyes visibly puffy, just as hers were. She looked around frantically, where was Sakura? Slowly getting up, she walked to Hana's room to see she was sound asleep and by herself. After washing her face in the bathroom she decided to walk upstairs to see Ino, hoping Sakura had spent the night in her room. The steps creaked loudly under her feet and she silently cursed as she made her way up to the attic. She found Ino sound asleep in the bed, but no Sakura. She looked up in surprise to see Kiba hovering over Ino, staring at her sleeping body. She gaped at her friend, hadn't he left? His head snapped up and he ran over to her, motioning her to follow him outside.<p>

"I thought you said you wanted to leave?" Hinata whispered once she got outside the apartment.

"I know, I know. I just-I just wanted to make sure she's okay. I want to wait until I get buried at least," He sighed, only her breath was visible in the cold air though. She nodded at his words. It was odd for her. She had never seen the ghost of someone she knew. It was uncharted territory for her.

"It doesn't feel like you're gone," She sighed sadly, looking up at the clouds. The sun hadn't set yet and the night sky was still up, the dark blue fighting against the bright blue for dominance of the sky.

"Of course not, you can still see me," Kiba laughed, his eyes distant.

"Hinata," the purple haired heiress snapped her head up in surprise at the call of her name. Her white eyes searched for the person who called her name, tucking a strand of her long purple hair behind her ear. Her mouth gaped open at the sight before her. There stood her friend with a peevish smile on her busted lip. "Didn't think anyone would be awake this early." She laughed, scratching her head. Hinata noticed her bright red knuckles and the blood on the side of her stomach. There stood Sakura, her shirt ripped with dabs of blood on it. Her jeans had holes where her knees were, bloody and scraped.

"What happened?" She jumped up, her eyes darting towards Kiba.

"Huh? Me? Nothing," She shrugged. "And that's what you're gonna tell everyone," She took a step towards Hinata, leering at her. "Understand?" Her voice lowered dangerously low.

"U-Understood," She stuttered, surprised by her attitude changed. Sakura let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks," She patted her back. "I'm going to go clean up and hide the bruises." She waved goodby to her friend before silently sneaking inside.

"Poor Sakura," Kiba whispered, shaking his head. "guess that's just how she deals with loss though."

"I should go make sure she's okay, we have to find your body today," Hinata remarked. She gave him a sad look as he began to fade away. Quickly and diligently, she wiped away the single tear that fell before walking back into the house.

* * *

><p>The funeral was a terrible day for the group. It snowed more than any other day that month. The group wore all black with red scarfs in memory of their friend. Ino wept on the cold snowy ground, weeping for her lost love. His mother cried in her arms while his sister stood there with a vacant expression. Hinata looked up to see Kiba smiling at them sadly, and with a large gust of wind, he was gone. Everyone felt it. They looked around in surprise and for one second in their misery, they felt a sense of relief. He was somewhere better now. Ino entered a trance for weeks. She was like the living dead. She would go out to parties all the time, she tried to be as crazy as possible, trying to fix the ache in her heart. The group had tried to bring her back. But it was three months later and her heart still ached every second of the day. She couldn't catch a break. She would flirt with as many men as possible, trying so desperately to fix the ache.<p>

"Ino." She was idly sitting under a tree outside Sakura and Naruto's apartment. There was a small park near a group of apartments, including Sakura's residence. Her eyes lazily looked up at the person calling out her name. There stood the man who announced that her boyfriend had died. The man's spiky black hair and big brown eyes filled with worry. In his hands were three large paper bags of groceries. Her eyes were a dull blue, they'd lost their radiance months ago. She stared at the coward whom had been accepted in her group of friends. He wasn't able to confess to Konohamaru. Too scared of rejection and was thus labeled a coward. He could deal with that though.

"Evan?" She stood up, noticing him struggle with his bags. "Do you need some help?" She asked, awkwardly standing up to help him.

"S-sure," he blushed, looking down at his feet as he handed her one of the four paper bags. "Thanks," he mumbled, the two walking awkwardly side by side to his house. The two of them stood in silence as they went up the elevator. He was on the third floor, and nothing seemed to be able to break the heavy silence between the two. "How have you been holding up?" He asked, looking at her with worried eyes, letting out a deep breath of relief since he was finally able to break the silence.

"I've been-I'm doing a little better. It still hurts," She whispered, trying not to break down in tears. She had never felt so weak before in her life, and she wished more than anything that she could heal. The pain was just too much for her. The two finally made it to his house.

"How about a cup of tea?" He asked, grabbing her hand. She looked up at him in shock at the electric feeling that ran through her body at the touch. The two walked into the room, she sat at the bar, waiting as he put his grocery before. She stared at her hand, how is it that she felt like that all of a sudden? Should she even be allowed this glimmer of hope? "here you go," he handed her a blue tea-cup of peppermint tea and sat beside her.

"Can I-Can I spend the night?" She asked, looking anywhere but at him. "I don't know why, I just-feel for once in three months, no pain. And it only happened when I was here with you." She shook her head. "Nevermind, I'm sounding ridiculous and desperate. I should just go," she moved to leave but he quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go," he whispered, his eyes pleading. "I don't mind you staying. I-I haven't had any company in a while anyways," he blushed. "I'm just worried about your parents..."

"Well I only live with my mother and I'm already 18," she pushed back her long hair. He nodded slowly.

"A-are you hungry?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"I don't know. I haven't been eating a lot lately," She sighed, her eyes were screaming that she needed help.

"Well I make a killer omelet," he smiled kindly. "Not too much whip cream added in it." A coughing sound was made as she looked at him in surprise. "I jest," He laughed and she couldn't hold back a light giggle.

"Then I would like to test it out and see if it's really as good as you say," her light pink lips crawled into a shy smile, her eyes darting from his to the stove.

"Just you wait," He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "You'll be begging me to make them again," he shouted at her, flicking the stove on.

* * *

><p>"We're gonna try summoning today," Neji explained, holding onto Hinata's hand reassuringly. The two of them stood outside the musky graveyard that was abandoned and eery.<p>

"I'm right here for you," Naruto smiled reassuringly. "I might not be able to see them but I'll do my best to protect you!" He kissed her forehead. She was still surprised by how supporting he had been for her. She had long bangs and long hair that tended to cover her face at time. Her pale white skin made her appear as a ghost and ever since the movie 'the ring' came out, people got scared at her appearance. It didn't help that she was immensely shy and had a hard time dealing with people. But through her appearance, he had noticed her for whom she was. He noticed that she was always trying to help people and he noticed everything else about her. He saw through her shyness and he loved her none the less. Hinata may be shy, but she hated more than anything, imposing on others. She was scared, terrified even with dealing with ghosts, but she wanted to, no, she needed to become more powerful. A war was coming, she could feel it, and she needed to make sure she would be able to fight alongside of her comrades. Naruto wished he could save her from the fate of forever keeping watch of the undead, but for now, he could only hope to help her become stronger. Pushing his face down into the warm crook of her neck, he sighed and slid his fingers over the lean curve of his lover's waist. Breathing deeply, he caught the subtle tang of plums and lavender mixed in with her scent. It was breath-taking really, and he couldn't get enough of her scent. His demon allowed his senses to heighten and nothing was better for him to be able to wake up to smell the sweet scent of hers. He couldn't help but roll those blue eyes of his when he heard the distinct get off of my cousin cough coming from Neji. Naruto scoffed before letting go of his girlfriend so she could summon the ghosts. She looked at her cousin before taking a deep breath and setting her hand on the marked grave. She began mumbling some odd language, Naruto picked up a few latin words and wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. There was a large gust of wind suddenly that knocked him back a few steps and he could feel his ears pop at the sudden difference in pressure. Smiling sadly, she walked over to where Naruto assumed the ghost was.

"Why are you hurting the humans who come here at night?" She asked, her voice surprisingly stern. He liked the dominant version of her. "I see," she nodded. "But your lover is already dead. She was buried in a another graveyard. She is probably still waiting for you on the other side." Naruto looked up at the dark blue sky. It was beginning to darken and the sun had already set. Neji walked over to Naruto.

"After this is all done, I'm worried she might be a little shaken up, is it okay if you spend the night with her at our house?" He whispered.

"Of course," Naruto whispered back, pulling out his phone to text his sister.

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Gaara whispered into Sakura's ear, grinning when he noticed her shiver. His hand lifted to rub the side of her cheek, a small smile graced his usual stoic expression when she leaned into his hand.<p>

"Naruto is going to be spending the night at Hinata's," she shrugged, pulling the covers up to her chin. The couple were on the couch, watching Doctor who.

"So we have the house to ourselves?" He wiggled his eyebrows, pulling her closer to him. She turned her head up to look into those foam green eyes of his and smiled.

"I suppose so," she purred, turning around to sit on top of his lap. "With Hana sleeping over at her friends house, we'll just have to find a way to occupy ourselves," She ran her hands through his soft red locks of his. His hands traced down her neck, his fingers cold to the touch. He was focussed on her pale neck, not even noticing how close her lips were to his ear. He shivered at the cool breathe on his ear and let out a audible moan as a tongue darted in to taste the shell of it, her lips soft and her tongue warm. She smirked triumphantly at the sound and proceeded to trace kisses down his neck, sucking on his warm flesh as she trailed down his jugular. She nipped lightly at his adams apple, her hands roaming his chest. His eyes met hers with hooded lust and he grabbed her tightly, the two disappearing in a whirl of sand before landing on her bed. She pouted cutely when she noticed he was on top. She tried shifting the weight so she could dominate him, but he would have none of that. She bit down hard on her lip when he trapped her hands above her head and began kissing her shoulders. She could feel his hard teeth scraping up against her skin and could only attempt to muffle her gasps of pleasure. With a quick flick of her wrist, his shirt was over his head and her nails were scraping his rough chest. He looked down at the girl smiling at him devilishly and felt his stomach tighten in anticipation. He wasn't gonna let her dominate him though.

"Now angel, are you trying to seduce me?" He mumbled into her ears, her response was grinding her pelvis up against his growing erection. "I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled, shaking his head at the lithe woman before him. She opened her mouth to add a quick retort but was met instead with Gaara's sandy tongue, inspecting the side of her cheek. The two battled with their tongues, gasping for breath every few seconds. She wasn't even sure when her shirt was torn off but the two fought for who would be on top while sharing desperate kisses and needy grinding. But every time she was about to get on top, he shifted his weight, trapping her beneath him. He reached behind her back, unsnapping the bra the kept in her large chest. He eyed her breasts hungrily before dipping his head low and taking one of her buds into his mouth. His tongue swirled around in a perfect circle as he sucked and fondled her. She was gasping for air, her hands digging into the loose comforter and a strange heat pooled between her legs. He looked up into her blushing face and couldn't help but feel triumphant in how flustered she was. There was no need for communication between the two, for when there eyes locked, they knew there would be no stopping halfway tonight. The Kuvasv, Akamaru, was sound asleep downstairs and wouldn't be bothering the couple tonight. She gave him a audacious smirk as she tugged his pants down, eying his erection hungrily. Almost frantically, he tugged her pants off, throwing them down to the ground and rubbing his erection up against her. He enjoyed her moans of pleasure and soon her underwear were gone. She pouted at her nakedness and decided to pull off his boxers, now noticing the two were completely nude. They marveled at one another's body, lust rolling off of them in waves. He grabbed a condom off the dresser near her bed before positioning himself on top of her. His eyes met hers, his pupils dilated.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, his voice strained with worry and lust as he stared at her body. She chuckled at his concern.

"I wouldn't have led you on this far if I wasn't ready," she grinded her hips up against him. He kissed her roughly, trailing down to her neck. She let out a gasp of pain and pleasure as he dug his teeth into her collar-bone before thrusting his erection into her. He could feel her barrier break and the muffled cry she let out. He kissed away each tear that rolled down her cheek and he couldn't help but notice her legs shaking violently as she tried to get accustomed to him. She could feel it inside her, the stretching inside her unbelievably painful. "J-just don't move for now," Her voice strained as she tried to hold back a sob in the back of her throat at the pain. The two seemed to stay like that, unmoving, for what seemed like an eternity. He shifted slightly as his arms began to tire and she was surprised by the odd electrifying feeling that ran up her entire body at the movement and let out a low groan. He had to bite down hard on his lips to resist fucking her. Her on the other hand, she wanted to feel the electrifying feeling once more and rolled her hips up against his, enjoying the feeling. It was taking everything in his willpower now and he looked down to meet her defiant and flirtatious eyes.

"Move," she said, her tone of voice clear. And that was all he needed for his resolve to break and he began thrusting into her slowly, testing the waters. But as she began to moan louder he felt his hips thrust against hers faster and with more force. He let out low groans as she tightened her insides against his erection, her muscles tensing and making him waver. The two of them danced passionately and she was surprised by the tightening feeling in her gut. It was like a coil, rolling in on itself as she felt herself near the edge. She let out a strangled moan.

"I think I'm about to-" She was met by his lips as he muffled her moan. The two locked eyes and he decided to use the rest of his energy and began thrusting into her violently. She felt herself shiver in pleasure and let out a cry, attempting to muffle it by biting into his neck. He let out a deep grunt and buried himself deeper into her, panting over her shoulder as the two of them went over the edge together. She nipped his ear, giggling lightly.

"I love you," he smiled down at her lovingly, slumping down beside her. The two layed ontop of one another, a tangled mix of body parts. She ran her nails down his back smirking all the way. The little minx.

"I love you too," loving the sound of it roll out of his tongue. She let out a purr, rubbing her hands against his stomach greedily. He let out a grunt at her action.

"Fuck, don't tempt me my love," He growled, the vibrations running down her spine.

"Why do you think i'm playing with you?" She chuckled, rubbing her hips up against his, smiling devilishly all the while. The night dragged on with the lovers in muffled cries of pleasure and aching flesh rocking up against one anothers.

* * *

><p>A month later<p>

"Finally everyone is 18," Sakura grinned, they had celebrated their birthday a few weeks back. "Have you guys signed up for college already?" She asked, the group were hanging out at Naruto and Sakura's house as usual.

"Well I signed up to NYU for a law program," Tenten mentioned. "But for my first year, I decided to travel abroad in England.

"Same here," Neji shrugged. "But I'm gonna be a history professor."

"Wait, so you guys aren't going with us?" Ino asked, gasping at her friends. The day after spending the night with Evan, she had gone to the nearest hair salon and had it all chopped off. Part of a new image, a new her. She wanted to start over, hopefully with Evan. Evan was beside her, rubbing her back in a comforting manner. She smiled up at him, the two had slowly grown closer to one another. But despite their longing for one another, Ino was still in remorse. Four months or not, she wanted to move on, and she felt with him, she could. But there was still something holding her back. She just hoped that it would only take some time.

"I'm afraid so, it's just, before we start school up for sure. We've always wanted to travel and there was a good program in England," Tenten shrugged, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"We just want to explore the world some," Neji shrugged.

"I guess I understand, and we can't hold you guys back. I just hope that you guys are careful," Sakura sighed, snuggling into her boyfriends chest.

"I signed up to NYU for a business degree," Gaara shrugged.

"I'm going to NYU for a tech program," Sakura winked at the group.

"I'm going to CUNY for a journalist program," Naruto shrugged.

"I'm going to NYU for a english degree. I decided I wanted to write stories but I'll still try to run my moms flower shop," She shrugged lightly to herself.

"I'm going to Columbia University for a teacher program, luckily all of our schools are near each other," Hinata looked over to her boyfriend.

"Well I think we should start packing soon then," Sakura said aloud, playing with the ribbon in Hana's hair. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Sakura asked, puling Hana into her arms.

"Of course," She giggled at her older sister. "Everyone already get accepted?"

"Of course!" Everyone shouted aloud to her. She smiled kindly at her siblings friends.

"Exactly how do we plan on finding that rebellion group though?" Naruto sighed.

"Well, let's just wing it," Sakura grinned. Everyone sighed at their leader's behavior. But she always seemed to know best, so all they could do was follow her.

"So what? Are we just supposed to wait out our school year before running away?" Ino sighed, "There's no guarantee that they'll find us anyways."

"Hey, you know about some of them now being able to see your guys powers, like me," Evan nudged her. He began to play with her short hair. He smiled down at her, worry in his big brown eyes though. She looked up at him, her blue eyes not quite as dull as they used to be.

"S-someone made a grab for me yesterday," Hinata blurted, clinging Naruto's arm tightly.

"What?" Neji shouted, his eyes scanning her for any wounds.

"I-it was only for a second, I was the grocery store with Naruto and he spotted me by myself. But I managed to get away before he grabbed me," She tried not to look as terrified as she felt.

"Maybe I should double my barrier then, just in case of people like Evan," Hana mentioned, shifting around in Sakura's lap.

"So you'll need more power then," Tenten grinned, holding her hand out. "We might not have demons in us but i'm sure we can help." She smiled at her siblings friends as everyone put out their hands into Hana's.

"Then suck away," Naruto joked.

"Shut up," Sakura growled, rolling her eyes at him. Hana's white hair began to float as everyone's powers began to get sucked out of them. She absorbed them all, a bright blue orb erupting from inside her chest and heading out to surround the barrier.

"Oh wow," Evan blinked rapidly. "I can't see any of your guys halos anymore. At first they were just dulled by now they're completely gone," he rubbed his eyes. "Amazing."

"Well then I guess it's good thats all been settled," Tenten grinned, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her into the kitchen. "I just needed to talk to you..." She blushed.

"What is it?" Sakura chuckled, poking her dark cheeks.

"H-how was it? Your first time that is?" Her ears were red as Sakura gaped at her. "I've been thinking that I might want to go all the way with Neji sometime soon, and I just wanted your input..." Sakura began to chuckle at her usually defiant friend.

"It'll hurt at first but it should get better. Congrats for you guys though, I hope everything turns out okay. Feel free to call me whenever then." She shook her head at her friend.

"T-thanks now how about a picture guys?" Tenten shouted, walking back into the living room with her camera out. "Just to capture the moment?" She grinned, setting it up. Everyone got next to one another to smile at the camera. A loud click, cheese, and a flash and it was over. She brought the camera back over. "Well would you look at that, what a cute family portrait," she winked. Sakura and Gaara were in the middle. Gaara bright red hair was flaring out like usual but he had a small smile on his lips that you could just tell was rare. Sakura was blushing with a bright smile, looking straight into the camera. Her long pink hair was tied in a low bun, her bangs framing her oval face. Hana was sitting in her lap with a shy expression, her white hair being cut to her shoulders with a bright purple bow on in it. She had a shy smile, looking up at her sister. Hinata was beside Sakura, leaning into her boyfriend with a blush on her cheeks as well. Her white eyes were surrounded by her thick black eyelashes and looking up at her boyfriend lovingly. Naruto's had his eyes closed with a cheesy grin on his face, holding his girlfriend to him tightly with a peace sign. Tenten was pinching Neji's cheek, her hair up in her usual buns with a cheeky grin on her face. Neji was looking away, his cheeks red. Ino had a kind smile on her face, looking into the camera while Evans arm was around her. His black hair was spiky as usual and he was looking at Ino with adoration. It was the best family portrait they twins had ever gotten and they knew they would treasure it for the rest of their lives. Life would move on.

* * *

><p>Me- so uh-don't forget to review guys. It really helps me out to see whats good and bad about my stories or whether or not my writing style needs improvement. Well, thanks for the support :D<p> 


End file.
